Caretas: Kouichi
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Aqui esta la parte de Kouichi. La historia segun yo.... soy mala para los resumenes ´
1. Default Chapter

Bueno este es el primer capitulo del lado de Kouichi. Para los que no saben, hace poco saque el primer episodio del lado de Kouji. Como dije la vez anterior esta historia es básicamente la historia de los gemelos antes de conocer a toda la gente del universo de frontier. Lógicamente que en este fic no pondré que se conocieron en el digimundo por que simplemente no me parece. Digimon es de sus creadores, yo solo cojo los personajes para hacer esta historia.  
  
La parte de Kouji me salió más larga por que me excedí, en la época que lo hice gozaba de mucho tiempo libre... eran mis vacaciones pero ahora en mis tiempitos libres hago algo.  
  
Bueno para los que leyeron la otra historia espero les haya gustado y también espero que les guste esta. Otra cosa más, yo saqué la historia de Kouji primero en inglés, además allí ya esta en el capitulo 2, mi inglés no es la gran cosa pero por lo menos me defiendo. Lo que si el segundo capitulo en ingles es más corto por que ya no tuve suficiente tiempo para escribir más en cambio el segundo capítulo aún lo estoy traduciendo, y le estoy agregando más cosas por que solo cuatro paginas no me parecieron.  
  
Dejen reviews pes para saber si les gusto o derrepente por ahí tengan una idea que me pueda ayudar a complementar esta historia. ( - )  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Había hace un tiempo un departamento en el segundo piso de cierta calle principal que llamó mucho la atención. Los propietarios eran una pareja joven de mas o menos 24 años de edad. Al parecer iban a tener un bebe en pocos meses y las ansias se les veía en la cara. Nunca trataron de saber el sexo del bebe por que prefirieron que fuera sorpresa. Él tenia planeado casarse con ella después del nacimiento del bebe.  
  
Los meses pasaron muy rápido y el día del nacimiento por fin llegó. Ella le preguntó a su pareja si quería ver el nacimiento del bebe. Ambos estaban muy entusiasmados pero cuando nació el bebe sus caras se llenaron de felicidad. Era un niño. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, él era tan pequeño, su pielcita era suave y rojiza, también tenia un poco de cabello y era como el de ellos: negro azabache. Le pusieron Kouichi por mutuo acuerdo. Musashi beso a Hitomi cuando de pronto ella empezó a gritar. Los doctores la examinaron rápidamente y de pronto otro grito se olló. La enfermera anunció otro a otro bebe: "¡Es otro niño!" Y aquí vino el primer problema de la joven pareja. Ese bebe no estaba planeado. Ambos entraron al principio en cierto tipo de shock pero cuando lo miraron se calmaron al toque. Tenían gemelos. A este le pusieron Kouji, un nombre más chiquito para el bebe mas chiquito. Felizmente los dos niños nacieron con buena salud y un tiempo después notaron que habían heredado los dos los ojos azules de su madre.  
  
Al principio todo era normal en la casa. Compartían las tareas de alimentarlos, limpiarlos y cuidarlos o al menos así fueron las primeras semanas. Musashi empezó después medio como aburrirse de cuidarlos por que sus tareas en el trabajo empezaron a incrementar. Pasaba mas tiempo en el trabajo que en su casa con su familia. A veces llegaba muy tarde, otros días ni siquiera llegaba. Lo cierto fue que Hitomi ya se estaba cansando de esta situación así que decidió tomar al toro por las astas y solucionar su vida. Decidida ella esperó el momento adecuado para hablar con Musashi y preguntarle por aquella oferta que había tenido antes de dar a luz. Por su parte Musashi ya se las había visto venir y su respuesta no fue la esperada. Él prefería en la medida de lo posible no casarse con ella. Y aquí fue donde la relación se deterioro totalmente.  
  
-"Esta bien si nos quieres dejar normal vete, nadie te detiene pero lo que si no es justo que yo me tenga que hacer cargo de los dos niños así que para que las cosas estén parejas yo me quedo con uno y tu te haces cargo del otro."  
  
-"Esta bien. Si tu lo ves así por mi no hay problema. Escoge con cual te quedas!"  
  
-"Tu primero, tu eres el que te vas a ir. Escoge tu!" – Aquella fue la decisión más difícil que tuvo que tomar. Obviamente no era justo que Musashi se llevara la mejor parte, cuidar a los hijos era una responsabilidad de pareja. Además era poco probable que Musashi le siguiera el hilo, se arrepentiría al toque.  
  
-"¿Nos podrías dejar solos un rato? Me gustaría elegir sin tus ojos mirándome." – Se abria equivocado? En verdad se quería ir? No le quedo otra más que abandonar el cuarto de los niños y salir a esperar afuera de la habitación, en el pasadizo. Pero antes de salir tuvo la oportunidad de dar una última mirada a sus hijos durmiendo, seria esta la ultima vez que los veria juntos? Musashi se quedo con los niños y lo único que ella pudo oir fue a uno de ellos llorando, que estaría pasando allá dentro? No podía aguantar más, tenía que saber que estaba pasando.  
  
-"Ya acabaste Musashi? Total, a quien te llevas?"  
  
-"Me llevo a Kouji. Ahorita voy a empacar sus cosas así que si quieres ya te puedes ir despidiendo de él." – No podía ser cierto, esto confirmaba entonces que en verdad se iría. No había marcha atrás, ella había dado la idea pero nunca pensó que él se la tomaría tan a pecho. Mientras Musashi salía de la habitación ella entraba. Cargo a Kouji por última vez, era tan pequeño. Kouji aún tenía lagrimas en los ojos como si supiera lo que estaba pasando, obviamente él no podía saber lo que acababa de ocurrir pero hay quienes dicen que los bebes captan todo.  
  
Horas mas tarde Musashi y su hijo de un mes Kouji salieron por la puerta del departamento. Hitomi se moría de ganas por ir a detenerlos pero Musashi también tenía que aprender como cuidar a su hijo, derrepente regresaba en unas horas, derrepente estaban aquí cenando mañana por la noche. Con todo esto Hitomi no se había puesto a pensar donde pasarían la noche los dos, ojalá que Kouji no se enferme por que eso sería peligroso.  
  
Hitomi se fue a ver a Kouichi a su cuna, el bebé estaba despierto y la miraba con esos ojos azules como si la tratase de calmarla. –"No te preocupes Kouichi, tú papá traerá mañana a tu hermanito y van a volver a estar los dos juntos. No pasa nada, solo le quiero dar una lección a tú papá." – ella también se quería convencer con sus propias palabras pero por algún motivo algo le decía que acababa de meter la pata, que creer que Musashi volvería era demasiado iluso, no pasaría.  
  
Esa noche Hitomi no pudo dormir, se la pasó en vela mirando la cuna vacía y atendiendo a Kouichi cada vez que se despertaba. Pero si ella se sentía así no se imaginaba como se podían sentir sus hijos estando separados por primera vez. Tenía el remordimiento de conciencia de que quizás Musashi se pudo haber olvidado de alimentar a Kouji, o que tal vez no sepa que Kouji es alérgico a cierta marca de pañales o tenga frío... Hitomi no dejo de atormentarse hasta que llegó el día siguiente en la que ella esperaba el regreso de su esposo con su hijo. Lo esperó para el almuerzo, para la cena, para dormir pero no llegó, ni siquiera se digno en llamar. Todo un día desperdiciado esperándolo para nada. Ella sentía que esa situación estaba mal por que no solo se deprimía ella, Kouichi parecía que también. Lloraba a cada rato, él no era de llorar, se le veía en la cara el descontento, derrepente la culpaba.  
  
Al día siguiente decidió buscar ella misma a Musashi, fue al trabajo y no lo encontró, le dijeron que había pedido permiso indefinido y que no sabían cuando regresaría. Tan fácil le había sido a Musashi olvidarse de ella y de su otro hijo? Durante dos días más ella llamó al trabajo preguntando por él pero ninguno le supo dar razón, aunque por ahí uno le dijo que se había mudado a otra parte del país. Lo habría dicho en serio? Si para él había sido fácil olvidar entonces ella también tendría que hacer lo mismo. No podía pasarse la vida así. Si Musashi se había desaparecido lo más probable es que tampoco le iría a pasar ningún tipo de pensión para mantener a Kouichi y mucho menos a ella. Además dentro de poco tendría que pagar un mes más de renta del departamento y actualmente ella no tenía un trabajo por lo mismo que había dado a luz hace poco, solo tenía unos ahorros de épocas pasadas en las cuales había trabajado, pero esa plata se iría al toque con los pagos, tendría que alivianar gastos y buscar un empleo rápido. Su primera medida sería desaparecer también, se iría a la casa de su familia, allí solo vivía ella no conocía a su hijo. Obviamente ella le pagaría a su mamá por vivir ahí, ya estaba grande y podía asumir esa responsabilidad sola.  
  
Solo empacó lo necesario, su ropa y la de Kouichi, algunas fotos de momentos pasados que hubieran podido perdurar sino hubiera sido tan obstinada. Pidió un taxi y se fue a la estación de trenes, tendrían que viajar un poco, Shinyuku no estaba muy lejos. Su mamá la estaría esperando en la estación para oír la historia de lo que había pasado. La mamá de Hitomi se mostró muy abierta en escuchar todo y le pareció que la actitud a pesar de haber sido buena era extremista y no le había dado buen resultado. En la casa acordaron se que podían quedar a vivir allí. Hitomi buscaría trabajo a la mañana siguiente mientras que Megumi, la mamá de Hitomi, cuidaría a Kouichi. Megumi le prestaba bastantes atenciones a su nieto y al parecer de Hitomi varias eran muy exageradas.  
  
-"Mamá no te parece que es un poco excesivo ponerle todos esos almohadones alrededor de la cama? Si se cae, se caería para uno de los costados, pero para los pies nunca."  
  
-"Hay hija... te falta mucho por aprender, lo estas haciendo bien pero aun te falta mucho." – Megumi seguía arreglando los cajones de la ropita de Kouichi. – "Mira, te lo voy a contar pero eso si no te vayas a asustar, ya te conozco"  
  
-"Por que habría de asustarme? Que de malo hay?"  
  
-"Como se nota que nunca has oído la leyenda de los hermanos gemelos..."  
  
-"Ok... no se como no se me había ocurrido antes! Mamá esas cosas no existen. Las leyendas son maneras, explicaciones que busca la gente para ciertas cosas."  
  
-"Hay hija... que mal informada estas, lo que te estoy diciendo no es exactamente una leyenda, es una verdad. Alguna vez te has encontrado con alguien igual a mí?" – Hitomi movió la cabeza, obviamente no existen las personas idénticas. – "En este mundo no pueden existir dos seres iguales es por eso que existe un tipo muy extraño de selección natural" – Hitomi aún no le entendía. –"Si tu vas por la calle y te encuentras con alguien que tiene un gemelo este te puede contar un montón de veces en las cuales estuvo a punto de morir. Los gemelos tienen más accidentes que cualquier otro niño, como si la naturaleza quisiera eliminar a uno. Por eso los padres tienen que ser cuidadosos con los gemelos, siempre hay uno más propenso y sin ser mala no me gustaría perder a este por un descuido, ya me encariñe con él"  
  
Sería verdad esto o solo era una excusa de mamá pensó Hitomi. A veces ella era muy ocurrente. Pero si fuese verdad entonces sus bebes corrían peligro... Musashi estaría cuidando bien de Kouji?  
  
-"Otra cosa más hija. Hable con Yuko y me ha conseguido un trabajo para ti. Es un puesto de recepcionista en la oficina de un abogado, dice que paga bien y el trabajo es hasta la tarde. Que te parece? Podrías estar el resto del día dedicando a Kouichi." – Era una buena oportunidad de trabajo, justo lo que estaba buscando.  
  
Por supuesto a la mañana siguiente Hitomi se levantó temprano y se alistó para la entrevista en el despacho de abogados. Allí tuvo que dar su currículum y referencias aparte de llenar una solicitud. Quizás le den la oportunidad de trabajar allí, tenía varias posibilidades pero aún así acudió a otras dos entrevistas más. La respuesta para todas estaría en un mínimo de tres días.  
  
Los tres días pasaron volando. Entre cuidar a su hijo y ayudar a su mamá no tenía tiempo de pensar o angustiarse por el trabajo. Estaba con Kouichi en su recámara cuando el teléfono sonó. A los pocos segundos su mamá le alcanzaba el teléfono inalámbrico, sin dudas era la respuesta de trabajo y si no se equivocaba la estarían llamando para contratarla, no la llamarían para decirle que no calificó verdad?  
  
-"Mamá! Me aceptaron! Empiezo a trabajar el lunes a primera hora. Estaría de regreso a las 4 de la tarde! No te parece genial?" – Era como un sueño, de pronto las cosas parecían mejorar. Lo único que le preocupaba era como harían para alimentar a Kouichi en las mañanas, ella ya estaría trabajando a esa hora no? – "Mamá, como voy a hacer para dar de lactar a Kouichi?"  
  
-"Bueno, en mi tiempo hubiera sido un problema. Lo que tienes que hacer es lo que espero este haciendo tu marido. En las farmacias venden sustitutos de leche materna. Por los mañanas le doy eso cuando despierte y cuando regreses le das de lactar, así poco a poco se ira acostumbrando a otro tipo de leche y no le será difícil dejar el pecho cuando sea mayor."  
  
La opción le pareció buena pero las palabras de su madre le hicieron recordar a su otro hijo. Como estaría ahora? Su papá sabría esto? – "Espero alguien se lo diga, por el bien de Kouji"  
  
Los días pasaron y estos se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Tenía fotos de sus hijos de recién nacidos pero de pronto solo tenía un montón más de Kouichi, cuando comió su primer alimento duro, cuando le salió su primer diente, cuando aprendió a gatear, cuando dijo su primer monosílabo, cuando empezó a practicar con el andador. Mañana le tomaría algunas fotos más, total no todos los días cumplía su bebé 1 año no? Pero que sería de su otro hijo? Musashi aún recordaría que tiene otro hijo? Intentaría verla a ella y a Kouichi?  
  
Kouichi era un niño lleno de vida pero tenía cierta rareza que con el tiempo supo darle una explicación. Su madre le había dado la parte clave de la idea y ella la había creído. A veces cuando Kouichi lloraba y ella iba a ver que le pasaba no le encontraba motivo. No quería comer ni que le cambien el pañal, su mamá atribuía el llanto también a un mal sueño pero también ocurría esto cuando no dormía. La única explicación lógica fue que derrepente Kouichi había de alguna manera despertado un sexto sentido con su hermano y que los llantos no serían por que a él le doliera algo sino por que su hermano sentía dolor. Cada vez que esto ocurría Hitomi se ponía triste.  
  
El día llego y el primer cumpleaños de Kouichi la pasaron los tres juntos. Entre Hitomi y su mamá hicieron la torta que fue de vainilla, a Megumi nunca le pareció una buena idea hacerle la torta de cumpleaños de chocolate a su nieto por que tenía la creencia que podía hacerle daño. Por otra parte a Kouichi nunca le importo eso por que nunca hasta ese entonces había probado la torta de chocolate de su abuela. Kouchi recibió algunos regalos por parte de las dos, cosas tales como ropita, un oso, un carro, un talco, para un bebé esas cosas carecen de importancia, lo único que importa a esa edad es estar con tu mamá que te atiende y se desvela por ti y en compañía de una abuela que lo único que hace aparte de regar sus plantas es cuidarte y contarte cuentos mientras tu mamá regresa de trabajar. Que más podría pedir un bebé?  
  
Por otra parte después de la celebración y de acostar las dos juntas a Kouichi, Hitomi se puso a recordar a su otro bebé. Le era difícil hacer su vida separada de su otro hijo, sino como hacer? Vives con uno al que le entregas todo tu cariño pero... y el otro que? Lo único que pudo hacer por Kouji esa noche fue rezar para que estuviera bien.  
  
Los años también pasaron por esta casa al igual que pasa por muchas otras, se podía notar la diferencia. No solo la vida era placentera también tenía pequeños contrastes. Por una parte Kouichi era un niño feliz, tenía el amor necesario por parte de su mamá y su abuelita, tenía amigos en inicial pero nunca había visto a su papá. Se las había arreglado para preguntarle a sus amigos como eran sus papas pero aún no se atrevía a preguntarle a su mamá. Entre ellos dos había un estrecho lazo, Kouichi nunca la había desobedecido y nunca había hecho nada que la hiciera enojar pero intuía que esa pregunta sería una situación delicada. Por otra parte su curiosidad era mayor...  
  
-"Mami... te puedo hacer una preguntita chiquitita?" – su mamá en ese momento se encontraba sancochando fideos de espaldas a él.  
  
-"Humm ok, pero que sean dos"  
  
-"Pero solo quiero hacerte una"  
  
-"Es un decir bebé. Bueno ya dime lo que me ibas a preguntar." – Hitomi seguia distraida probando la cocción del fideo.  
  
-"Donde... donde esta mi papá?" – automáticamente la cuchara se le resbalo de las manos y le dio en el pie derecho. La pregunta la había dejado helada. Ella hacía un tiempo estaba debatiendo en su cabeza que le diría a su hijo cuando llegara este momento y a decir verdad todas sus respuestas ensayadas varias veces frente al espejo se habían borrado de su memoria.  
  
-"Bueno... mira..." – por ahora su respuesta estaba mal tenía que decirle la verdad sino después en el futuro su hijo no creería en su palabra. – "Siéntate en la silla Kouichi, vamos a habalr sobre esto en un segundo. Solo deja que termine de ver los fideos y te contesto como debe ser."  
  
-"En serio?" – Kouichi estaba algo asustado. Era verdad que su curiosidad era grande pero también se había dado cuenta que la pregunta era incómoda.  
  
-"Te he dicho que si. Bueno, ya están los fideos." – Hitomi se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Kouichi. - "Mira, lo que te voy a decir no pensaba decírtelo hasta dentro de una par de años más, es más me sigue pareciendo que aún estas muy pequeño para decirte estas cosas pero si me lo preguntas creo que mereces saber lo que pasó." – Hitomi notó que todo este palabreo estaba asustando un poco a Kouichi pero era ahora o nunca. – "Kouichi, tu papá no esta con nosotros por que él, hace tiempo, decidió que su trabajo era más importante que nosotros y prefirió dejarnos. Lo más probable es que él este viviendo solo, y es mejor no molestarlo, es más ni siquiera podemos molestarlo por que ni siquiera sé donde está." – Hitomi decidió sonreír un poco por que sino le mostraría a Kouichi que está situación aún le seguía dando pena y eso no sería bueno para él.  
  
-"Por que? No me quería?"  
  
-"No mi amor, como no te va a querer? Lo que pasa es que a él le interesaba más su trabajo y quería hacer otras cosas, yo solo lo deje ir. Pero eso no importa ahora por que nosotros estamos bien sin él o alguna vez te ha faltado algo?" – Kouichi negó con la cabeza. – "Ves? No lo necesitamos. Alguna otra pregunta más?" – Kouichi volvió a negar con la cabeza –"Ok, no te pongas triste, eso ya fue. Ahora ve y llama a la abuela para poder almorzar todos juntos." – Kouichi sonrió otra vez y salió de la cocina al vuelo para ir a llamar a su abuelita a comer.  
  
Le creyó completamente a su mamá pero había algo en su relato que no le cuadraba muy bien, como si faltara un detalle, algo importante. Aun así él seguía teniendo una duda. Si su papá lo quería entonces por que no mantuvo contacto con él, por que no venía a visitarlo de vez en cuando? De pronto su abuelita apareció en su visión, estaba como de costumbre regando las plantas. Kouichi corrió hacía ella y se le colgó en la puerta como había visto que hacían los koalas en la tele. Ella lo abrazó y los dos se fueron de la mano rumbo al comedor para poder almorzar. Como era su costumbre también, después del almuerzo se alistaron los tres para dar el paseo semanal en el parque. Ese día la lluvia estaba pronosticada para eso de las 6 de la tarde así que Kouichi salió con sus botas verdes y su impermeable verde que combinada con el paraguas rojo se su mamá. Era común que para el mes de Mayo las lluvias fueran relativamente suaves pero esta vez su un poco más fuerte de lo usual.  
  
El mes de mayo le gustaba mucho a Kouichi no solo por las lluvias, le encantaba saltar en los charcos, sino también porque era el día de la madre y tenía que hacer un regalo tanto para su mamá como para su abuelita. Aún no sabía que les iba a regalar. Por otra parte en el nido les estaban ayudando a hacer tarjetas y un porta retrato de regalos, el tendría que hacer dos. La actuación sería en una semana y su salón iba a bailar una canción de... no lo recordaba bien... pero era un grupo muy conocido en Japón... se llamaba L arc en ciel y el actuaría de uno de los integrantes del grupo, él sería el vocalista. Ya había ensayado varias veces con el salón así que no le preocupaba mucho.  
  
Después de la actuación de su salón regreso con su mamá y su abuelita a la casa. Para su sorpresa se acababa de enterar que ese grupo era el favorito de su mamá, en otras palabras a su mamá le había encantado la actuación de su salón. Ya en casa tenían que comer pero ninguna de las dos había preparado algo así que lo mandaron a jugar. El pidió permiso para ir al parque a jugar y como estaba al frente de su casa no le negaron el permiso. – "Solo ve con cuidado" – le dijo su mamá.  
  
Kouichi cruzo la pista con cuidado y se dirigió al lado de los juegos. Habían un montón de mamas sentadas en las bancas cuidando a sus hijos y conversando. - "A mi hijo no le gusta tender su cama, mi hijo no me ayuda, a mi hijo no le gustan los vegetales, mi hijo salió con notas bajas..." – Era increíble escuchar esas cosas, como podía ser que estas señoras se quejaran así? Tan malos eran sus hijos? De pronto hubo algo que llamó su atención. Había un niño que al parecer también había oído esa conversación pero parecía que estaba llorando. Ese niño era un poquito más pequeño que él y tenía un polo rojo. Sería hijo de una de las señoras que estaban sentadas allí? O tal vez era un niño perdido. Si estaba perdido entonces tendría que avisarle a alguien, derrepente por eso lloraba, por que estaba perdido. Iba a ir con él para llevarlo con su mamá, ella sabría que hacer cuando el niño empezó a correr en otra dirección. Kouichi corrió tras él pero el niñito era más rápido y por más que le grito para que se detuviera no le hizo caso. Al final Kouichi sintió pena por él, no solo por que estaba llorando o que estaba perdido, había algo más, ese niño le había transmitido por un corto tiempo una sensación de pena y tristeza.  
  
Kouichi decidió regresar al lado de los juegos y lo hizo justo a tiempo por que al otro lado de la calle podía ver a su mamá que cruzaba la pista. – "Kouichi, vamos ya. La comida esta lista." – hitomi vio a Kouichi que estaba medio agitado. – "Has estado corriendo no?"  
  
-"Si mamá. Es que me encontré con un niño que parecía estaba llorando. Pense que se había perdido y decidí llevarlo a la casa para que lo podamos ayudar. Pero cuando fui a llamar empezó a correr y no lo pude alcanzar."  
  
-"No te preocupes por el. Debe estar bien ahora. Derrepente se acordó donde vivía y se fue a su casa. O quizás se había caído y le dolía su pierna o algo y ahora debe estar con su mamá"  
  
-"Tu crees? Ah bueno... espero que este bien" – Hitomi penso que su hijo tenía un buen corazón por haber querido ayudar a ese niño. Hitomi cogió a su hijo de la mano y se lo llevo a su casa.  
  
La comida estuvo deliciosa pero aún así Kouji no podía olvidar la tristeza que sintió al ver a ese niño. Tenía que mejorar ese ánimo, no era posible que iniciando el fin de semana se sintiera así.  
  
El sábado paso volando y sin darse cuenta ya era el domingo, era el gran día, tenía que levantarse antes que nadie para repartir sus regalos. Kouichi se levantó de un salto. Corrió de puntitas hacia su escritorio y del último cajón sacó dos paquetitos envueltos en papel de seda. Uno era para su mamá y el otro para su abuelita. Su primer destino sería el cuarto de su mamá que estaba la frente de su habitación. Entro también de puntitas y se colocó al lado de la cama de su mamá. Al parecer ella también sintió su presencia y abrió un ojo. Lo primero que vio fue un enorme ojo azul igual al suyo. Luego sintió un largo y sonoro beso en su mejilla.  
  
-"Feliz día mamá! Toma este regalo es para ti!" –Kouichi le alcanzo su obsequio. – "Espero que te guste!"  
  
-"Y como no me va a gustar si lo hiciste tu mi amor. A ver... déjame ver que es... oh es un porta retratos que lindo! Aquí voy a poner tu foto." – Hitomi se levantó y caminó hasta su cómoda y puso el regalo de su hijo allí. – "Que tal se ve?"  
  
-"Linda!"  
  
-"Muy bien entonces! Ese será su lugar. Tienes hambre? Voy a preparar el desayuno. Ya le diste el regalo a tu abuelita?" – Kouichi negó con la cabeza – "ok a la hora que vayas para allá dile que yo voy preparando el desayuno. Esta bien?" – Pero Kouichi ya no estaba, había salido corriendo a despertar a su abuelita. Hitomi se sentía muy feliz por su hijo pero también se sentía triste por que no sabía nada del otro.  
  
Kouichi entro al cuarto de su abuelita. Todo estaba muy tranquilo ahí. El cuarto de su abuelita estaba decorado con todas las cosas que Kouichi había hecho, casi parecía su cuarto. Kouichi se escabulló hasta la cama y dio un gran saltó. Lo raro era que el cuerpo de su abuelita estaba más blando que de costumbre. Levantó la frazada y no había nadie. – "Abuelita? ... Ahhhhhh!!!!" Alguien lo había agarrado por el pie y le había sacado su media. Acto seguido Kouichi se revolcaba en toda la cama muriendose de risa, su abuelita le hacía cosquillas.  
  
-"Toma abuelita. Esto es para ti. Feliz día! Espero que te guste!"  
  
-"Como no me va a gustar si me lo regalo mi nieto preferido!"  
  
-"Pero abuelita... soy tu único nieto!"  
  
-"Esto... si ya lo se pero... tu eres el único que me regala estas obras de arte para adornar mi cuarto. Quien más iba a hacer estas cosas tan bonitas para mi?"  
  
-"Si pues... Abuelita quiero preguntarte algo?" – Megumi asintio – "Mi mamá me dijo el otro día que mi papá nos dejo por que quería hacer sus cosa, pero me dijo que me quería. Pero si me quería por que me dejo?"  
  
-"Bueno, tu papá te quería mucho pero sabes que? Mira Kouichi hay cosas que no se si entenderás pero hay gente que cuando quiere mucho a alguien teme hacerle daño. Tu papá te quería bastante pero tenía miedo de no ser un buen padre, tenía miedo de tomar esa responsabilidad. Tu padre no es el único hay un montón de personas que les pasa lo mismo."  
  
-"Ah... bueno... Tu me quieres no?"  
  
-"Por supuesto mi chiquito!"  
  
-"Y si tuviera un hermano... me querrías igual?"  
  
-"Por supuesto! Pero por que dices un hermano? Tu no..."  
  
-"Ya se que no tengo hermanos pero quiero uno. Estoy pensando en pedirle a mi mamá que me de un hermanito. Tu crees que quiera?"  
  
-"Si le gustaría tener un hermanito para ti pero hay un problema. Para que tu tengas un hermano necesitas que tu mamá este con tu papá. Ahorita no te lo puedo explicar muy bien pero algún día lo comprenderás." – Megumi tenia ganas de decirle que si su papá volviera traería a su hermano gemelo y sus problemas acabarían pero no podía decirle eso... no le correspondía a ella.  
  
-"Que pena... yo quería uno. Bueno. Verdad mi mamá esta preparando el desayuno. Vamos?" – Megumi y él bajaron de la mano a la cocina. El desayuno estuvo delicioso. Kouichi se ofreció a lavar los platos pero como no alcanzaba se tuvo que subir a un banco. Mientras el lavaba Megumi le contaba su conversación a su hija. A Hitomi le dio mucha pena enterarse que Kouichi quería un hermano y teniéndolo no lo podía ver. Ella también se moría por ver a su otro hijo, escucharlo aunque sea un ratito. Megumi le captó su deseo y cuando Hitomi se dio cuenta ya lo tenia en la mano. Era el teléfono de la casa de Musashi, la casa donde estaba su hijo.  
  
-"No seas tonta llámalo. Habla con él, escucha su voz."  
  
-"Pero que le voy a decir? Hola soy tu mamá. Solo te he visto un pequeño tiempo? Que va a pensar de mi? Me debe odiar por no estar allí a su lado."  
  
-"Llámalo, no pierde nada. Mira que ya esta sonando el teléfono." – Su mamá lo había hecho, había marcado el teléfono. En cualquier momento oiría la voz de Kouji...  
  
-"Alo? Casa de la familia Minamoto. Quien es?.... Alo?" – Era la voz de Musashi, no había cambiado nada. Hitomi trató de agudizar su oído para ver si podía escuchar a Kouji. – 'quien es papá? No te responden?' "No, no se quien será" – y de pronto colgó.  
  
-"Mamá, con quien hablabas?"  
  
-"No solo marque un número pero no me contestaron hijo, no es nada. Si ya acabaste por que no te vas a bañar? Así después salimos a pasear un rato. Te parece?" – Hitomi le quería cambiar el tema. Kouichi asintió y se fue corriendo al baño. – "Tratare una vez más. La vez pasada me contesto Musashi. Ojala tenga más suerte" – Hitomi volvió a marcar. El sonido de espera le mataba los nervios.  
  
-"Alo? Casa de la familia Minamoto. Con quien desea hablar?" – Era Kouji... su vocecita era bien dulce, bastante parecida a la de Kouichi.  
  
-"Alo... Kouji. Soy... "– Un nombre, necesitaba un nombre, no podía decirle quien era así de pronto. Cogió el periódico y busco un nombre cualquiera y el primero fue... - "Soy Juri..."  
  
-"Juri!!! Hola como estas? Como estan todos por allá? Dale mis saludos a Hiro y a todos los chicos. No me puedo olvidar de ustedes."  
  
-"Todos estamos bien. Más bien tu como estas? Te sientes bien hoy?" – hitomi había tenido suerte de acertar con el nombre de alguien a quien conocía... era más que suerte.  
  
-"Yo estoy bien y mi papá también. Aunque ahora lo estoy esperando a él. Me prometió que me va a llevar a ver a mi mamá."  
  
-"Te va a llevar a ver a tu mamá? A su casa?" – No podía creerlo, iba a llevarlo con ella?  
  
-"No sabías? Pense que sí. Mi mamá se murió hace tiempo. Mi papá me va a llevar al cementerio a visitarla. Por lo menos es algo no? Aún tenemos que ir a comprarle flores, tu cuales crees que le gusten?" – Muerta? Ella no estaba muerta. Como era posible que Musashi le haya mentido de esa manera a su hijo?  
  
-"Que te parece unos claveles? Seguro le van a gustar." – 'A mi me gustan' pensó, pero por que se iba a limitar a decirle eso? Tenía que indagar más. – "Pero Kouji... no te sientes mal por... que tonta soy, no quise decir eso. Pero no te sientes mal en ir al cementerio en un día como hoy?"  
  
-"Si, un poco. Pero no tengo otra alternativa. No la recuerdo, solo la conozco por foto. Me siento en el deber de ir a verla y hablar con ella, así ella no me responda." – Tenía ganas de correr y meterle un patadón a Musashi, como podía tener corazón ese hombre para hacerle creer eso? – "Bueno ya me tengo que ir Juri. Mi papá me está llamando, ya nos vamos. Otro día hablamos. Chau!" – Trató de despedirse pero Kouji ya le había colgado.  
  
-"Y... Que paso? Que te dijo?"  
  
-"Nada muy importante, solo que estoy muerta. Ese imbécil de Musashi le dijo a mí hijo que estoy muerta, y ahorita mismo lo está llevando al cementerio a ponerle claveles a alguien más por que yo la verdad sigo viva!"  
  
-"Comprendo lo que sientes pero no puedes hablar con él, decirle la verdad?"  
  
-"Podría hacerlo, pero por que me creería? Ni siquiera me conoce. No podría confiar en mi, confía más en su padre." – No se le podría presentar de frente a su hijo, se asustaría, saldría corriendo, no le creería. Lo que tenía que hacer ella era hablar cara a cara con Musashi y aclarar las cosas. Tenía que ubicarlo, teniendo el teléfono es más fácil dar con la dirección. Primero buscó en la guía con la ayuda de Megumi pero no la encontró allí. Pensó un rato y después se acordó de la respuesta. Musashi seguramente viajaba seguido, por eso no figuraba en la guía, entonces como lo encontraría?  
  
-"Por que no tratas con la compañía? Ellos tienen las bases de datos actualizadas no?" – su mamá podría haber nacido hacía tiempo pero se las sabía todas. Llamó y tuvo más suerte por que dio con la dirección de Musashi y resultó que estaba viviendo a pocas calles de la casa.  
  
-"Vas a ir ahora?"  
  
-"No, se supone que han ido al cementerio. Ire en la noche, a la hora que Kouji este dormido. No quiero que Kouichi se entere tampoco. No se que resulte de está conversación." – las dos sintieron pasitos en el pasadizo.  
  
-"Mami, estoy listo para salir!" – Kouichi se había vestido solo y se había puesto el polo al revés. Después se preocuparía de Musashi por ahora saldría a pasear con su hijo.  
  
Para las 9 de la noche Kouichi ya estaba contando ovejas con la ayuda de su abuela. Hitomi salió y tomó un carro que la dejo en la esquina del departamento de Musashi. Kouji debería estar dormido a esta hora. Como no quería causarle un susto prefirió llamar a la casa primero para cerciorarse. Contestó Musashi.  
  
-"Musashi, tengo que hablar contigo. Kouji esta durmiendo?"  
  
-"Que? Hitomi? Hola, como estas? Como supiste mi teléfono?"  
  
-"Eso no importa ahora. Tengo que hablar. Puedo entrar a tu casa? O Kouji está despierto?"  
  
-"Está en su cuarto pero no se si estará despierto. Como sabes mi dirección?"  
  
-"Sabes que? Voy a subir asi que ábreme la puerta quieres?"  
  
-"Esta bien. Te espero." – Hitomi subió hecha un bólido y se vió con Musashi en la puerta del departamento. – "Kouji aún está despierto, no puede dormir. Todo el día ha llorado. No puedo hacer que se calme"  
  
-"Entraría a calmarlo si no me hubieras matado antes de tiempo. Como pudiste decirle eso? Que malo que eres. A Kouichi no le dije que te habías muerto, lo único que le dije fue que te habías ido a hacer tu vida aparte. Por que no le pudiste decir eso a Kouji!"  
  
-"Puedes hablar más bajo mujer? Te va a oír. No pude decirle eso pues! No sabes lo difícil que se me hace hablar con él de esas cosas. Aparte, creí que no te volvería a ver nunca. Ahora me arrepiento haberle dicho que te habías muerto. Fue una mala idea, no se en que estuve pensando."  
  
-"Bueno, ya deja de sufrir. Que vas a hacer ahora? No vas a permitir que ese niño viva de mentiras no? Aparte Kouichi quiere conocerte, siempre me pregunta si lo quieres, y si es así por que no lo visitas."  
  
-"Yo... podría ir a verlo? Puedo entrar?"  
  
-"Por que no? Si eres su padre también. No te puedo prohibir eso. Ve cuando quieras."  
  
-"Me gustaría que entraras y que vieras a Kouji también pero... yo metí la pata y ahora está un poco difícil para ti entrar salvo que... espera un ratito aquí" – Musashi la dejó en la puerta parada mientras él entraba en su casa. Después de 5 minutos volvió a salir. – "Pasa, ya se durmió. Como comprenderás no puedes hablar con él por la burrada que cometí pero por lo menos lo puedes ver cuando duerme. Creo que es algo."  
  
-"Gracias." – No había sido tan malo después de todo. Hitomi recorrió los pasillos del departamento y al final de él estaba la habitación que más había querido ver. Abrió la puerta y acurrucado estaba Kouji enterrado bajo un cobertor. Le destapó un poco la carita y lo vió. En verdad eran gemelos idénticos. No variaba nada entre los dos. Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada. Sus juguetes estaban ordenados, su ropita estaba colgada en ganchos, en su pared también había colgado sus dibujos. Kouichi dibujaba mejor pero Kouji no se salía de la línea a la hora de pintar. Se dio cuenta que Kouji tenía una foto de ella en su mesa de noche y al costado tenía un paquetito forrado en papel de seda. Lo iba a agarrar cuando Kouji se movió.  
  
-"Hmmmm" – Abrió prezosamente sus ojos y la vió. Estaba en problemas, se suponía que no la debía ver. – "Estoy soñando verdad mamá?"  
  
-"E... sí. Estás soñando mi amor. Duerme tranquilo chiquito, cierra tus ojitos." – Hitomi se quería morir, le estaba acariciando su cabeza, estaba volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.  
  
-"Sabía que ibas a venir mamá, siempre sueño con esto, pero ahora tengo sueño, discúlpame. Te hice un regalo por tu día, cógelo mientras sigo soñando contigo mam..." – uff se volvió a dormir, esa había estado cerca. Hitomi agarró su regalo y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso a su hijo. Al salir vio la cara de Musashi que estaba volviendo a su color. – "No te preocupes, creyó que estaba soñando"  
  
-"Si lo sé. No se volverá a levantar hasta mañana. Quiere que te lleve a tu casa? De paso la conozco y veo a Kouichi"  
  
-"Si quieres ven pero Kouichi ya está dormido. Si quieres verlo despierto puedes venir mañana."  
  
-"Entonces vamos. Te dejo y vuelvo mañana a las 5 de la tarde. A Kouji lo puedo recoger a cualquier hora. En la guardería son comprensivos conmigo." – Musashi dejo a Hitomi en la casa y se regresó donde Kouji. Hitomi le contó todo a Megumi. Su mamá también comprendía el caso pero se moría por ver a su otro nieto por que eso estaba más imposible. Hitomi se fue a dormir, se echó en su cama y busco su cartera. Aún no veía el regalo de Kouji. Abrió el paquete, era un cofre con un clavel. Hitomi vió que también lo había hecho él y lo colocó junto a su nuevo portaretratos.  
  
Al día siguiente Musashi fue a ver a Kouichi como había acordado con Hitomi. Al principio le pareció extraño por que le parecía estar hablando con Kouji. Claro que tratando al niño era diferente del suyo. A Musashi le pareció que Kouichi era más tímido y muy mesurado en la forma de ser, era inteligente pero aún no sabía muchas cosas, lo que sí era un niño que captaba todo con rapidez, no era que Kouji no las captace, era que Kouichi las intuía más. La gran conclusión para Musashi fue que a pesar que se habían criado alejados uno del otro se parecían bastante. A los dos les gustaba la comida marina, eran inteligentes, tenían mucha imaginación, eran muy apegados a ellos, eran cariñosos, y eran igualitos a su madre.  
  
Musashi empezó a separar en su agenda semanal dos días para Kouichi. Dos días a la semana se veían los dos. Jugaban, hablaban, comían, para Kouichi era una nueva experiencia por que siempre había soñado en conocer a su papá, él era tal como lo había visto en un sueño, con él a su lado tenía más esperanzas de juntarlos a ambos, aún le seguía la idea del hermano menor. Pero Kouichi un mes después descubrió que nada era para siempre por que un día Musashi le contó que ya no iba a poder venir muy seguido. Otra vez se tenía que mudar y no sabía cuando regresaría para esa zona. Fue un día muy difícil para Kouichi por que ese día sus planes se desarmaron, ya no podrían ser una familia unida otra vez. Musashi se iría y algo le decía a Kouichi que después ya sería muy difícil volverlo a ver...  
  
Los años pasaron pero la casa seguía igual, no había cambiado mucho. Lo que si había variado un poco era la rutina de los que la habitaban. Hitomi había perdido su empleo como secretaria en el despacho y había tenido que conseguir un empleo rápido para seguir manteniendo a su familia. Por suerte había conseguido uno como supervisora en una fábrica de alimentos. Megumi por su parte solo se dedicaba a la casa, su edad ya no le permitía trabajar. Kouichi seguía siendo un niño aparentemente feliz. Era muy difícil verlo enojado, tenía que ser a causa de una injusticia para verlo en ese estado.  
  
El día empezaba para Kouichi comprando el pan para el desayuno. Regresaba a ayudar a su abuela y de allí se alistaba para salir al colegio. El colegio para él era como un desahogo de sus obligaciones en casa. En el colegio se divertía y jugaba como cualquier otro. Aquí era el lugar donde se había hecho de un buen amigo que lo ayudaba a seguir siendo niño. Su amigo se llamaba Takuya Kanbara que era uno de los jugadores principales del equipo de football de su colegio. Takuya también era el payaso de la clase y no dudaba en ponerse en falta para hacer reír a su amigo. Varias veces Kouichi se quedó a dormir en su casa y viceversa. Kouichi conocía practicamente a toda su familia. Era difícil para él convivir a veces con su amigo por que Takuya tenía algo que él quería, una familia unida, aunque varias veces no la sabía apreciar. Que no hubiera dado él para que su papá se hubiese quedado con su mamá. Y todo por la culpa de su papá.  
  
Ahora que él tenía 7 su mamá le había empezado a confiar más cosas. Hacía poco que a ella también se le habían acabado las esperanzas de reunir a su familia. Hacía como 1 semanas que le había llegado una carta de Musashi contándole que tenía planes de volverse a casar esta vez con una mujer que había conocido en alguna parte. A Kouichi le había caído como balde de agua fría, no se la esperaba. Al parecer su papá estaba muy feliz, pero la felicidad de uno era la tristeza del otro, y lamentablemente la persona con la que él vivía era a la que le había tocado la tristeza. Si había algo que él no podía soportar era la tristeza de su madre.  
  
Takuya había tratado de animarlo por todos los medios posibles pero la verdad no pudo hacer nada para mejorar el humor de su amigo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue convencerlo para quedarse a dormir una noche en su casa pero Kouichi la rehusó. Pasar la noche en su casa era como restregarle en la cara la ausencia de papá y hermanos que él tenía. No era el hecho que Takuya lo haya querido así, era solo que no lo había pensado. Kouichi se quedó en casa, haciendo tareas como de costumbre, de cuando en cuando salía a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua o al baño, no era que tuviera muchas ganas, lo que le importaba ver era como la estaba pasando su mamá. Hitomi se sentaba de noche en la mesa de la cocina a hacer cuentas o a arreglar los papeles de la casa. No era común verla desanimada ni llorando por los rincones, esto era culpa de la bendita invitación de su papá. A él no le bastaba con arruinarle la vida a él, tenía que agarrarsela también con su mamá.  
  
A determinada hora de la noche Kouichi ya no lo aguanto más y se fue a sentarse con su mamá. Hitomi cuando veía a su hijo trataba de cambiar el ánimo.  
  
-"Que pasa? Pasa algo malo Kouichi?"  
  
-"No disimules más mamá. Ya sé que estas triste. Se puede hacer algo para alegrarte?"  
  
-"No te preocupes hijo, todo va a estar bien".  
  
-"A mi no me parece que las cosas esten bien. Yo se que no te ha gustado el cuento de que papá planea casarse de nuevo, la verdad a mi tampoco. También me parece que ese trabajo en la fábrica te cansa mucho."  
  
-"Te admito que me sorprendió el hecho que este planeando casarse de nuevo con alguien que ni conosco, ya sabía que esto iba a venir algún día, total los dos estamos divorciados ya. El puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y yo lo mismo con la mía. Pero tienes razón en que el trabajo me mata mucho, es muy cansado verificar que la gente haga bien el trabajo. No te preocupes, esto se arregla durmiendo bien el fin de semana. Ahora ve a dormir que mañana tienes clases".  
  
Su mamá aparentaba bien. Era demasiado buena con la gente y creía en todo lo que le dijeran. Por otra parte tenía razón, ella ya estaba divorciada, eso no debía de importarle y el tampoco le daría tanta importancia entonces. Por el contrario se olvidaría de él y su estúpido cuento, le importaba un bledo si se casaba o no, le llegaba la idea que tuviera otra familia muy pronto. El seguiría su vida y ayudaría a su mamá a olvidarse de él también.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se fue al colegio y de camino se encontró con Takuya.  
  
-"Oye, adivina que?" – Kouichi solo le hizo una señal para que prosiguiera con la noticia. – "Hideki se quedó hasta tarde ayer en el colegio y a la hora que se iba a la puerta ya para irse a su casa pasó por el salón de profesores y escuchó a la señorita Miyashiro que hablaba con el director."  
  
-"Y?" – Kouichi ya se estaba aburriendo del teléfono malogrado de Takuya. Si era importante como parecía serlo, por que no iba al grano?  
  
-"Que falta de paciencia la tuya Kouichi. Bueno seguiré. La cosa es que el colegio esta planeando para nosotros una visita a Kyoto, todo el salón. Entendiste? Pasaremos unos días fuera de casa! Sin hermanos que te fastidien, sin papas que te digan: 'hora de dormir'. Libertad plena, después de la ocho de la noche!"  
  
Era obvio que Takuya se exaltaría con la falta de supervisión adulta pero eso a él no le importaba. Se iría lejos de casa por unos días entonces. Eso no estaba mal, a él le hacía falta despejarse un poco de los problemas de la casa...  
  
-"No comprendo tu falta de entusiasmo! Vamos anímate! Además no te preocupes por tu papá, lo más seguro es que ni sepa que iras allá. No ves que esto del viaje es de último momento? Ni siquiera tu lo sabías. Ves? No hay por que preocuparse." – espera un momento... Lo que decía Takuya era verdad. En estos momentos recordó lo qe decía su papá en la carta, la próxima semana el estaría en Kyoto, y si sus cálculos eran precisos su papá ya debería haberse establecido allá. Derrepente podría ir a verlo a su casa y hablar con él. Derrepente él podría cambiarle la idea que tenía de casarse otra vez.  
  
-"Ese paseo se oye bien Takuya. Cuando será sabes?" – si tenía suerte sería esta semana.  
  
-"La verdad que ahora si me agarraste. Eso aún no lo sé pero lo más seguro es que la profesora nos lo diga hoy." – En eso Takuya tenía razón. Los dos le metieron prisa a sus pies para llegar más rápido al colegio, ellos dos como los demás estaban ansiosos de que empezara ya el colegio y que llegara la profesora para atiborrarla de preguntas acerca del paseo. Cada uno tenía su razón para ir. Para unos era perder clases, otros querían conocer el lugar, pero él simplemente quería ir para ver una solución a su vida. Cuando al fin llegó la profesora todos se quedaron en silencio.  
  
-"Este es mi salón? Creo que me equivoqué." – Salió un momento y volvió a entrar. – "No, este es mi salón. Por que están tan callados? Han hecho algo malo?"  
  
Takuya que ya no podía más con su genio se paró enfrente de todos. La mayoría ya sabía que Takuya hablaría por el salón por que simplemente ya lo conocían. – "Profesora Miyashiro. Sabemos que a nuestro salón lo van a llevar de viaje a Kyoto. Lo que queremos saber es cuando?"  
  
-"Quien les fue con el chisme? Bueno eso no interesa ahora. Si es verdad pero esa iba a ser mi sorpresa para ahora Takuya. Arruinaste mi sorpresa!" – Takuya empezó a sudar frío. La profesora era joven para su edad. Era muy buena persona pero un tanto enérgica a veces, chistosa y le gustaba dar sorpresas. – "El paseo chicos será este miércoles. Llegaremos a Kyoto el jueves y nos quedaremos allí hasta el domingo que regresaremos. Ahora les voy a pasar los permisos para que me los traigan firmados por sus padres. Deben traer un poco de plata para el hotel donde nos quedaremos todos y un poco más si se quieren comprar un dulce por ahí. Yo conozco una tienda muy buena. Los que quieren pueden traer una cámara. En Kyoto por las noches corre viento así que no se olviden de traer abrigos. Alguna pregunta?" – Todos se quedaron callados. – "Muy bien entonces... saquen sus libros de matemáticas y abranlos en la página 37!" – lo último no le gusto mucho a la clase pero a nadie le importo esa clase de matemáticas, todos estaban pensando lo que harían a Kyoto, lo que llevarían... lo que él vería...  
  
El permiso se lo firmó su mamá y entre las dos le dieron una buena propina para que se compre algo en el viaje. Kouichi estaba sumamente feliz, este paseo era su gran oportunidad pero al parecer el no había pensado solo en esa misma posibilidad.  
  
-"Kouichi, supongo no iras a buscar a tu papá o si?"  
  
-"No puedo?"  
  
-"No me malinterpretes pero... por lo general tu papá para ocupado todo el día, derrepente el no va a poder atenderte."  
  
-"Pero hace tiempo no me ve. Seguro se hará un tiempo. Además nos dio su deirección, lo buscaré cuando este en casa. Así no lo molestaré en su trabajo. No te preocupes mamá" – Kouichi prefirió dejar la conversación allí y se fue a dormir.  
  
-"Lo que me preocupa hijo no es que lo fastidies sino a quien puedas ver..."  
  
TBC  
  
Bien... que les pareció? La próxima semana voy a postear los dos capítulos, El de Kouji y el de Kouichi. Ya los tengo casi listos, ahora que si los termino antes los posteo en esta misma semana. 


	2. inicios

Bueno..... este es el capítulo dos del lado de Kouichi.

Lamento la tardanza con respecto a este capítulo. Yo ya lo había hecho pero por que tuve que viajar y me dieron un montón de trabajos no lo pude postear y para remate la computadora se malogro y tuve que borrar toda mi información incluyendo mis trabajos y mis historias. TT

Bueno quisiera agradecer a quien dejo su review en el primer capítulo. En verdad muchas gracias Kini-chan veo ke te diste cuenta de mis preferencias XDDDD pero en verdad así era mi capítulo aunque te parezca repetitivo tiene un punto que son los sentimientos de la madre que son más fuertes que los del padre. A tu pedido ahora SI viene más de Kouichi y un poco de Takuya que es el que le pone un toque de ligereza a mi historia por este lado.

Si leyeron la historia por el lado de Kouji y si leen bien se dan cuenta que las dos historias empatan. Donde hay hueco en una esta la respuesta en la otra (si, los estoy forzando a leer las dos partes jojojojojojojoo), la verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho cruzando a estoy niños por la vida... en verdad es un poco ke te saca de quicio hasta para mi... jajjajaa

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y que me dejen reviews que son los que mas me gusta leer! XDDDDDDDDD

Capítulo 2

El viaje parecía disipar sus preocupaciones. El viaje le llego en buena hora... justo antes de la boda de su papá. El tiempo era bueno, nada podía salir mal. Conforme avanzaba el viaje Takuya se volvía mas latoso. A cada rato se paraba de asiento y corría hacia el asiento de adelante para preguntarle la profesora si ya iban a llegar. Takuya era un buen niño era su mejor amigo pero el hecho de soportarlo durante todo el viaje como compañero de asiento podía desquiciar a cualquiera. La paciencia ya se le estaba agotando a Kouichi, varias veces se le cruzó por la mente empujar a Takuya por la ventana pero después tendría que viajar solo y eso también era desesperante. Para suerte de Takuya su amista valía mucho para Kouichi y después de varias horas sentados en el bus llegaron a Kyoto.

Bajaron de bus volando por que ya no podían soportar ni un minuto más sentado ahí. La profesora los ando a los cuartos de Hotel para que se instalaran de una vez y si sobraba algo de tiempo quizás podían visitar la ciudad de noche. La profesora fue muy soñadora en ese momento por que a decir verdad los chicos se demoraron un monton en desempacar y arreglar sus cosas aparte todos necesitaban comer por que sus reservas de golosinas y panes no los habían llenado lo suficiente. Ya con la barriga llena les dio pereza salir asi que todos se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos.

-"Oye Kouichi... vamos a dormir? Me muero de sueño" – Takuya bostezo de una manera estruendosa mientras estiraba sus brazos como si fuera un gato.

-"Hummm... yo estaba pensando en hacer ora cosa ahora." – No hubiera dicho eso en especial a Takuya pero no estaba entre sus planes dormir en ese momento, el no solo había ido a Kyoto para conocer la ciudad... el había ido a ver a su papá y ver alguna posibilidad de que no se casara.

-"Vas a salir solo del hotel?... La verdad no se que te propongas hacer pero no te parece peligroso salir del hotel a estas horas en especial si no conoces la ciudad? Digo no? Tu serías el primero que te opondrías si yo hubiera dado la idea... me hubieras dicho que es poco juicioso de mi parte no?"

-"Bueno... si pero yo tengo otros motivos Takuya. Yo no me voy a ir por que quiero hacer algo malo. Tengo que ir a visitar a alguien antes. Mañana saldremos a conocer la ciudad y no se cuando voy a tener la oportunidad de ir a visitar a esa persona."

-"Ah bueno... si lo pintas así entonces por lo menos déjame que te acompañe no? A propósito a quien vas a ir a visitar?" – Takuya se estaba volviendo a poner las zapatillas y estaba viendo que casaca combinaba mejor con ellas.

-"No es necesario que vengas, yo puedo ir solo. Voy a ir a ver a mi papá"

-"Tu papá sabe que vas a ir a visitarlo? No sería mejor que lo llames para que te venga a recoger? Además como te digo tu no conoces la ciudad." – Takuya tenía razón ahí pero...

-"Tienes razón pero no quiero avisarle. Le quiero caer de sorpresa. Si me anuncio el de repente no quiera verme y yo tengo que hablar con él"

"Si quieres hablar por que no usas el teléfono? Es un adelanta muy reciente."

-"Muy chistoso Takuya. No en serio, tengo que ir a verlo. Necesito hablar con él sobre... bueno necesito hablar con el y punto!"

-"Ah bueno entonces vamos juntos antes que sea más de noche y nos pase algo." – sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo Takuya lo acompaño. Salieron a hurtadillas del hotel ya que no tenían permiso para salir. Preguntaron las direcciones a los policías que se encontraban por ahí dirigiendo el tránsito. Después de deambular por una hora perdidos entre calle y calle llegaron a un área residencial donde se supone vivía el padre de Kouichi. Llegaron al edificio en cuestión y Kouichi logró convencer a Takuya que se quedara abajo esperándolo. Había tenido que contarle para que lo dejara en paz y aun así Takuya no esta muy seguro de querer dejarlo ir. Al final no lo pudo retener y se quedo esperando en la puerta del edificio, sentado y muerto de frío.

Kouichi escaló los peldaños hasta llegar hasta el piso correcto. Al final del pasadizo estaba la puerta que lo separaba de su padre. Por extraño que parecía esa puerta se le hacía bastante familiar, lo raro era que nunca había estado ahí y tampoco recordaba haber imaginado la puerta antes. A principio no pudo tocar la puerta por que lo invadió una sensación de esas que sientes cuando sabes que no estas haciendo algo bien. No podía dejarlo para otra oportunidad por que sabía muy bien que era muy difícil que hubiera otra. Se armó de valor y tocó, al comienzo muy suave, tan suave que ni siquiera el que estaba detrás de la puerta lo pudo sentir. Tocó algo más fuerte y por fin lo vio.

Su papá estaba ahí parado mirándolo pero por que su mirada estaba perdida? Lo había cogido de sorpresa al parecer.

-"Puedo entrar?" – no fue un buen comienzo pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-"Claro... pasa. Que..." – al parecer su papá también se había olvidado como articular las palabras por que Kouichi notó la dificultad que tenía para formar la oración. – "que haces por aquí hijo? No me digas que tu mamá te mandó".

-"No. Yo he venido por que he querido venir a verte. Estoy en un hotel por que he venido con mis compañeros de colegio a una excursión. Veo que te sorprendí. Si quieres me voy". – No se le ocurrió decir nada más que eso por que así su papá le dijera que no estaba demasiado pendiente a una puerta del corredor. – "Escondes algo?" – aja! Su papá había perdido los colores de su cara. A quien escondía ahí? Sin más tiempo que perder Kouichi se escabulló por entre las piernas de su papá y corrió hasta la puerta del pasadizo. Estiró la mano para dar vuelta ala manija de una vez cuando el cuerpo de su papá se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

-"No entres ahí. Hay un perro muy bravo detrás de esa puerta"

-"Si es tan bravo por que no ladrá?" – que hay detrás de esa puerta se pregunto Kouichi.

-"Es por que está durmiendo pero si abres la puerta se molestará y te morderá." – Era su imaginación o la manija de la puerta se quería abrir? Alguien estaba armando mucho jaleo detrás de la puerta. – "Por que no hacemos una cosa! Que te parece si te llevo ahorita al hotel? Tu maestra se puede preocupar si no te ve en la cama no crees? Seguro parara por sus cuartos para revisar que esten dormidos. Por que no vas bajando y buscas el carro azul con manijas negras. Yo voy a buscar mi casaca y nos vemos abajo!" – Kouichi no se la tragó, había algo detrás de esa puerta y algún día lo averiguaria.

-"Pero... si voy me contestarías algunas preguntas?" – su papá movió la cabeza asintiendo velozmente. – "Esta bien te espero abajo con mi amigo junto al carro." – Kouichi dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo. Por ahora era más importante para el hablar con su papá que averiguar que había detrás de esa extraña puerta.

Bajo corriendo los escalones y encontró a Takuya reducido a su mínima expresión tratando de impartir calor a su cuerpo.

-"Ya párate por que mi papá nos va a llevar de regreso al hotel."

-"En serio? Que bien por que me estaba muriendo de frío! Pero cuéntame como te fue? Se sorprendió?"

-"A decir verdad parece que oculta algo arriba. No se. Pero recién vamos a hablar, o me dijo mucho arriba más se preocupaba por esconder algo detrás de una puerta. En fin... vamos al carro dice que es uno azul con manijas negras." – Los dos corrieron hacia el carro azul y como estaba abierto se metieron en el.

Adentro del carro estaba más calentito. El carro tenia un buen olor a lavanda, para ser el carro de un hombre solo esta bien ordenado pensó Takuya que imaginaba a la vez el carro de su papá que siempre paraba lleno de bolsitas de caramelos, o papel higiénico por todas partes. Mientras esperaban al papá de Kouichi no pararon de revisar el carro para ver que cosas tenia. Encontraron un bolígrafo debajo del asiento del chofer, papeles de oficina aparentemente, un portafolios y una foto de un niño.

-"Mira Kouichi. Tu papá tiene una foto tuya en su carro. Aquí cuantos años tendrías?" – Takuya le extendió la foto a Kouichi para que la viera. Lo extraño era que Kouichi no se acordaba de haber un polo como ese, es más, no se acordaba donde le habían tomado esa foto ni porque no sonreía a la cámara, por lo general a él le gustaba sonreír.

-"La verdad ni me acuerdo de esta foto. Debería acordarme por que parece que tuviera 4 años más o menos."

-"Cuando venga tu papá le preguntas pues. Sales con cara de pocos amigos." – apenas Takuya termino de decir eso y su papá abrió la puerta para entrar.

-"Buenas noches... soy el papá de Kouji... perdón Kouichi. En donde se alojan ustedes?" – A Takuya le pareció chistoso el hecho de que un padre no recuerde el nombre de su hijo pero también le dio pena por que no era justo de que ellos se gastarán en ir hasta alla para que trate de esa manera a su amigo.

-"Buenas noches señor. Mi nombre es Takuya Kanbara y soy amigo de su hijo Kouichi. Su casa queda en una zona muy bonita señor. Ya quisiera mi mamá vivir en un lugar asi!"

-"Y papá... a propósito... por que te vas a casar? Digo estas seguro de querer formar una familia aparte por que tu ya tienes una."

-"Mira Kouichi... yo ya estoy grande como para hacer lo que quiera con mi vida ok? Además yo se lo que hago!" – Los niños se quedaron callados por el exabrupto de Musashi. Quienes se creían ellos como para darle ordenes a el? No eran más que unos niños de primaria. Sin darse cuenta estaba conduciendo más de prisa y como consecuencia se estaba acercando más al hotel de los niños. Por otra parte se acababa de dar cuenta de el error que estaba cometiendo. El no tenía derecho a gritarle a esos niños. Bueno tenía un poco de derecho en gritarle a Kouichi por que de todas formas seguía siendo su hijo pero al otro niño... Dieron una vuelta a la derecha y llegaron. Ninguno se había atrevido a volver a hablar. Los niños empezaron a bajarse del carro pero Kouichi seguía mirándolo.

-"Yo no se por que te enfadas con nosotros si lo único que quería saber era si estabas seguro. Quiero impedir que destroces la felicidad de otro niño como lo estas haciendo conmigo. La verdad me esta empezando a dar pena tu hijo... si es que llegas a tener uno en tus manos. Doy gracias que a mi me toco vivir mejor con mi mamá y mi abuela. Tu no vales la pena, cásate si quieres ojalá te vaya bien." – Kouichi estaba enojado con él y el mejor final que se le ocurrió fue tirarle la puerta del carro lo más fuerte que pudo. Con eso se fue corriendo a alcanzar a takuya y los dos corrieron a su cuarto. La verdad ya no le importaba más si tenía o no tenía papá.

Esa noche Kouichi durmió intranquilo. No paraba de pensar en su mamá. Conociendo ahora esta faceta de su papá trataría para que su mamá se olvidara completamente de él, no valía la pena gastarse en un hombre amargado como el. Lo que no se explicaba era que era lo que le había cambiado el humor tan pronto. Cuando lo vio en su apartamento su papá se veía preocupado pero en medio de todo era amable. En cambio en el carro se volvió una especie de demonio. Era completamente diferente al papá que había conocido hace tiempo. Ese hombre había cambiado demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente a Kouichi le costó un poco de trabajo levantarse. Como no había podido dormir mucho pensando estaba con ojeras. Cuando por fin se levanto Takuya seguía dormido. Tuvo que saltar encima de su cama para poder despertarlo pero aún asi Takuya seguía dormido. Después de mucho patalear se levanto. Ambos se alistaron y bajaron juntos al comedor para desayunar con los demás. Como llegaron un poco tarde al desayuno ya no encontraron lo mejor. Comieron rápido por que el carro ya estaba por llegar a recogerlos y la profesora les metía prisa.

Al cabo de media hora la profesora pudo meter a todos sus alumnos al bus y empezar el recorrido por la ciudad de Kyoto. El salón recorrió las principales plazas y conoci los principales templos de la zona. De cuando en cuando los hacían bajar para tomarse fotos o comprar las artesanías de cada templo. Al terminar el día los niños estaban demasiado cansados como para salir a jugar a la zona recreativa del hotel. Uno que otro por ahí reunió fuerzas para ir a jugar con las maquinas de juegos. Takuya casi va en ese grupo pero se acordo de su amigo. No lo había visto muy bien en todo el día.

Lo más probable era que como se peleó con su papá se sintiera mal por lo mismo decidió quedarse con él y hacerle compañía. Ambos pasaron la noche hablando de lo que el papá de Kouichi podía ocultar detrás de la puerta. A Takuya se le ocurrieron ideas medio raras acerca de algún muerto o unas oficinas secretas donde guardan zoombies y alienígenas. También pensó que ocultaban a un laboratorio secreto donde clonan gente para después suplantarlos y dominar el mundo. Obviamente todas esas ideas muy a lo takuya.

Por su parte Kouichi pensaba que si escondía algo sería probablemente esa mujer con la que se iba a casar y la tenía escondida ahí por que no quería que el, Kouichi la viera. Si el se iba a casar el no lo iba a impedir, solo había ido hasta él a buscar respuestas nada más.

Los niños se quedaron conversando hasta tarde una vez más. Los días transcurrieron con esta normalidad hasta el domingo en que partieron. Todos alistaron sus maletas y tenían una hora más para descansar antes que llegara el bus que los llevaría a sus casas nuevamente. Takuya y Kouichi se sentaron a esperar el bus en la banca que estaba afuera del Hotel cuando vieron un carro azul estacionarse en la puerta del hotel.

Del carro bajo el papá de Kouichi pero había alguien más en el carro. Musashi camino hacía Kouichi y Takuya. Llevaba dos paquetes en las manos.

-"Puedo hablar con ustedes? De repente podríamos ir adentro y tomar un helado. Les parece?" – este hombre si se parecía más a lo que el se acordaba de su papá. Los tres entraron al hotel y se fueron a la cafetería. – "Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por el pésimo comportamiento que tuve con ustedes la otra noche. Estaba de mal humor por culpa de alguien... pero eso ya fue. Pensé mucho después que nos vimos y la verdad a mi no me hubiera gustado que me traten de esa manera. Me perdonarían?"

Había algo de verdadero en esas disculpas pero aún asé Kouichi seguía resentido. Podría perdonar quizá pero olvidar? Eso nunca, ya se había quedado grabado en su memoria y sería muy difícil de reivindicar. Por otra parte la cara de Takuya se veía muy piadosa y al parecer de Kouichi su padre había llegado al corazón de Takuya. Su papá los miró esperando una respuesta de parte de ellos.

-"Bueno señor... de repente nosotros fuimos los que llegamos en mala momento, como dije a alguien hubiera sido mejor anunciarnos primero pero alguien quería mantener el factor sorpresa presente!" – Que simpático de parte de takuya tirarle todos los platos a él aunque evaluando la situación el era el que había planeado todo.

-"Esta bien entiendo, si debí llamar pero no sabía si tu me ibas a recibir o no. Además solo quería hacerte unas preguntas nada más!" – de repente podía aprovechar este momento para preguntarle a lo que había venido.

-"Mira si esta en mis posibilidades responder lo haré. Siempre y cuando no se meta en lo que es mi vida ok?" – bueno... por lo menos respondería lo mínimo.

-"Esta bien. De acuerdo. Entonces te haré la primera pregunta. Mi mamá siempre me dice que tu me quieres y esas cosas pero si es así entonces por que no vives al menos cerca mio para poder ir a visitarte?"

-"Tu pregunta tiene una respuesta que ya la sabes. Yo te quiero a ti y a tu mamá. El que nos separaramos es cosa nuestra pero a decir verdad es básicamente por que tuvimos nuestras diferencias. Si hubieramos seguido viviendo juntos por todos estos años tu crees que hubieras podido soportar las peleas sin ponerte triste? La verdad no creo que te hubiera gustado eso, de repente tu hubieras sido el que nos hubiera pedido para separarnos. Y con respecto a por que no vivo cerca es precisamente por que mi trabajo me lleva a viajar por todo el país."

-"Viajar por todo el país?"

-"No te gusta la idea? O no te gusta viajar?"

-"La idea me parece buena pero creo que a la larga no me hubiera gustado. Es bonito viajar y conocer varios lugares pero viajar todo el tiempo? No podría tener amigos, no me sentiría cómodo. Sería como ser nuevo todos los días."

-"A mi tampoco me gustaría. Esta bien viajar si es para conocer un lugar pero mi casa me gusta. No me podría separar de mis amigos, me pondría muy triste, o estaría contento." – Kouichi noto que cuando hablaba el o Takuya su papá parecía tomar notas mentales. Estaría haciendo algún tipo de reportaje para su trabajo?

Estaban terminando el helado cuando la profesora entra a la cafetería a llamarlos. El bus había venido antes de la hora y ya estaban abordándolo. Ambos se despidieron de Musashi y le agradecieron el helado. Musashi los acompaño hasta el bus y los ayudo a subir sus maletas. Antes que el carro zarpara Musashi les alcanzó unos regalos para los dos que en medio de todo esperaba que compraran su perdon. Ambos agradecieron los regalos y se sentaron en sus asientos.

Cuando el carro arranco Musashi los despidió desde la puerta de su carro, les movía la mano deseándoles buen viaje. Kouichi se había olvidado de preguntar quien era el que lo acompañaba en el carro. Por la luna oscura no podía verle la cara pero no tenía buen semblante. Quien sería? Hizo un apunte mental de preguntarle eso cuando lo volviera a ver por que Takuya ya estaba otra vez preguntándole a la profesora a que hora iban a llegar y si ya faltaba poco. En verdad Takuya era desesperante cuando se lo proponía.

De camino a casa fue un poco más relajado por que a la mayoría le dio sueño, claro eso es teniendo en cuenta que se han tenido que despertar temprano y hacer las cosas por si solos. La mayoría esta acostumbrados a que sus mamas les hagan las cosas. En el camino tuvieron que hacer algunas paradas por que siempre hay uno, como el que tenia a su costado que toma demasiada gaseosa. En el camino también cantaron y jugaron pero al final de cada actividad la profesora estaba más cansada.

Después de varias horas de viaje por fin llegaron, pudo ver la cara de felicidad de la profesora cuando entrego a Takuya a su mamá. Su mamá también había ido a recogerlo.

-"Hola mi amor, como te ha ido? Cuéntamelo todo. Pero primero vamos al taxi que ahí nos espera tu abuelita." – su mamá lo ayudo a cargar sus cosas. Se despidió de Takuya quien ya estaba empezando a desesperar a su mamá y se subieron al taxi.

-"Hola Kouichi! Que ha hecho mi nieto favorito en su paseo?"

-"Bueno fui a visitar muchos lugares. Entre a todos los templos que vimos en esos libros te acuerdas abuelita? Los monjes venden cosas muy bonitas ahí. Compre oraciones mira!" – le extendió a su abuelita las oraciones. Les estaba contando todo solo que hasta ahora había omitido una gran parte.

Entraron a la casa con las maletas y se sentaron los tres en la sala. Kouichi se puso a contarles todo lo que había hecho con lujo de detalles es decir con pequeños comentarios como para aminorar lo que les iba a decir después. No podía omitir ese detalle por que seguramente se enterarían luego y no era bueno crear mala atmósfera en la casa.

-"... y eso fue todo lo que hice.... ah si... también fui a visitar a mi papá." – Kouichi abrió el ojo para ver las reacciones de las mujeres que tenía delante de él. Su abuelita tenía cara de haberse quedado sin palabras, palabras que parecían estar todas en la boca de su madre que se peleaban por salir de ella. Al parecer sus actos habían causado la conmoción que se había imaginado.

-"Pero... como... por que lo fuiste a ver? FUISTE A SU CASA?" – su mamá de pronto se altero casi igual de cómo se había alterado su papá.

-"No entiendo por que los dos reaccionan de la misma manera? Es que no puedo ir a visitar a mi papá? O tu sabes que esconde en su casa? Cuando lo fui a ver me dejo casi lo mismo. Y me pareció muy extraño que se traen ustedes dos?"

-"Nada. Lo que pasa es que me parece que fue de mala educación que vayas a visitarlo sin haberlo llamado primero. Pudiste no encontrarlo cuando fuiste."

-"Yo había calculado mas o menos la hora. Fuimos de noche con Takuya..."

-"Que? De noche? Como es que salieron ustedes dos? Pudo haberles pasado cualquier cosa, ustedes no conocían la ciudad, se han podido perder por ahí, pudieron haberlos matado, o robado! Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente Kouichi. Que iba a hacer yo si te pasaba algo?"

-"Lo mismo me dijo takuya pero... tenía que hacerlo mamá, tenía que verlo entiendes. Si lo llamaba tu crees que hubiera ido a verme? Tanto tiempo ha pasado y ni siquiera me ha llamado ni se ha aparecido por aquí."

-"Dejalo ya! A mi me parece que Kouichi tiene razón. Para mi la sangre llama a la sangre, el esta en su derecho de ver a su padre cuando tenga ganas." – bien su abuelita estaba de su parte – "Pero eso no quita Kouichi que has debido actuar de manera más responsable. Te ha podido pasar cualquier cosa a ti y a tu amigo. No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más!"

-"Lo siento... en verdad no fue mi intención preocuparlas. No lo volveré a hacer pero no se enojen." – la carita de inocente nadie se la podía resistir. Al toque su mamá y su abuelita cambiaron de caras y todo volvió a la normalidad.

A la mañana siguiente ya lunes Kouichi como siempre fue al colegio. De camino y ya casi llegando se encontró con Takuya y los dos entraron al colegio juntos. A Kouichi le causo gracia lo que e contó Takuya. Takuya también le había contado a sus papas que había salido del hotel en la noche junto con Kouichi. También se había ganado un resondrón y le habían puesto un ultimátum de que si no se portaba bien para la próxima no lo dejaban salir de viaje con su salón. Eso y que no se dejara influenciar por él.

Las clases siguieron normal para él y su salón. Las cosas se veían muy normal ahora que ya había hablado con su papá. Los días también pasaron con normalidad. Entre las tareas y sus obligaciones diarias Kouichi no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más, habían varias cosas que su mamá le hacía pasar por alto. Habían algunas cosas que ella le ocultaba incluyendo el que tenía un hermano gemelo, también que estaban empezando a tener problemas económicos pero de todas esas cosas había una que era muy importante para su hijo. Ya desde hacía más de dos meses se habían enterado que Megumi, la abuelita de Kouichi tenía problemas cardiovasculares. Ella se había sentido varias veces mal pero por no preocupar a su familia había callado hasta que decidió contárselo a su hija.

Por su parte Hitomi no estaba muy bien en el trabajo. Su jefe había tenido problemas judiciales y estaba evaluando la posibilidad de cerrar el negocio. Hitomi tenía que buscar trabajo en otra parte eso sin descuidar la seguridad económica de la casa. Por ahora tenía posibilidades de trabajar de recepcionista en otra oficina y un empleo de medio tiempo en una fabrica. Ella no tenia problemas en trabajar de obrera por que un trabajo era un trabajo y lo que a ella mas le importaba era la plata para poder mantenerse.

Kouichi pasaba bastante tiempo con Takuya en su casa. Hacían las tareas juntos y luego salían a jugar. A veces jugaban con Shinya el hermano menor de Takuya que parecía haber heredado la seriedad de la familia pero como aun era pequeño todavía era muy engreído y eso era algo que Takuya no toleraba. Un hermano menor era lo que siempre había querido y ahora después de un tiempo había comprendido que era algo muy difícil para el. Su papá se iba a casar en dos semanas. De repente no podría tener un hermano menor pero si podría tener un medio hermano menor, no le podrían impedir ir a visitarlo o si?

-"En que piensas Kouichi? Estas en otro mundo y así no vas a poder hacer bien la tarea y ya no te podré copiar".

-"En nada muy importante. Y sería bueno que alguna vez en tu vida hicieras tu solo las tareas Takuya. Para variar a mi también me gustaría copiarte pero tu no sabes hacer los problemas bien".

-"Por eso te copio pues. Jajajjaa. En serio... en que estabas pensando?"

-"Mi papá se casa en dos semanas y estaba pensando en que de repente puedo ir. Nos envió invitaciones ósea que estamos invitados."

-"Tu mamá te va a llevar a la boda de tu papá? La verdad que no lo creo".

-"Yo tampoco pero le puedo pedir. Aunque sea que me deje ir a mi."

-"Y por que quieres ir?"

-"Si voy podré conocer a su esposa. Quiero ver si por lo menos se parece a mi mamá. Además quiero que la señora me conozca para que cuando tenga a mi medio hermano pueda ir a visitarlo."

-"Sigues con eso? Ya te he dicho mil veces que los hermanos menores son fastidiosos y mas aun si son pequeños por que lloran todo el día y sus pañales huelen horrible."

-"Si ya se pero yo no voy a vivir alla. Solo quiero ir a visitarlo cuando nazca. Total compartimos al mismo padre no? Tiene que conocerme."

-"Hazme caso no te conviene. Después te vas a quejar de él y sabrás por que me gusta maltratar a Shinya."

-"Eso lo dices por que a ti te gusta que tu mamá te engría y Shinya ocupa más la atención de tu mamá".

-"Eso fue golpe bajo. Además a quien no le gusta que su mamá lo engría. Tu lo dices por que tu mamá esta para ti tiempo completo, no la compartes, asi quien no pues."

-"Sabes que? Dejemos de discutir de esto que es un tema muy tonto. Y has tu tarea de matemáticas que esta vez no te voy a dejar que te copies la mia."

Había sido algo duro con Takuya pero el tenía que aprender a hacer sus tareas solo. Por otra parte de todas formas hablaría con su mamá aunque sea para evaluar la posibilidad de ir a la boda.

Salió de la casa de Takuya como a eso de las siete de la noche. La noche estaba clara y tenía el presentimiento que llovería más tarde. Paso por el mercado y la panadería. Habría comprado su mamá panes para el lonche? Entro y compro algunos por ahí a alguien se le apetecía. Por alguna razón la panadería olía diferente. No tenia ese peculiar aroma a pan arabe o esos francés que le alocaban a su abuela. Olia a...

-"hola... se te ofrece algo?" – era una niña... ese olor era el de una niña rubia de ojos claros. – "Te pasa algo es que nunca habías visto a una niña?"

-"Si he visto niñas pero no totalmente rubias. Es tu pelo?"

-"Uhhhh que niño tan grosero! Para que sepas mi papá es el nuevo dueño de esta panadería así que si quieres comer de los mejores panes sería bueno que tuvieras algo más de modales... malcriado."

-"pero mira quien es la grosera. No creo que a tu papá le convenga no vender panes. Además hablas gracioso."

-"Niños! Cuando no... para que sepas vengo de otro país. Por eso hablo así, estoy acostumbrada a hablar en Italiano!"

-"Esta bien... por cierto como te llamas?"

-"Hummm... Izumi... Orimoto. Tu?"

-"Kouichi Kimura. Espero que el pan siga rico por que es el que mas le gusta a mi abuelita. Lo digo de broma no te molestes... aunque para las bromas mejor esta mi amigo. Seguro el también va a venir a comprar panes aquí, esta es la panadería de la zona sabes?"

-"Tu amigo? De repente ya vino... Por casualidad es de tu tamaño y de cabello marrón? Si es ese ya vino".

-"Asu como se hace conocido Takuya."

-"Si es el... así lo llamo su mamá. La estaba fastidiando por que quería comer una torta".

-"Si es Takuya entonces. Es buen chico, es mi mejor amigo." – La chica no era tan mala después de todo. Estaban hablando de pronto de lo mas normal como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas de la panadería cuando Kouichi vio un pastel inmenso. – "Y ese pastel?"

-"Ah ese... es un pastel de bodas. Ese esta hecho de cartón por que solo es de adorno pero mi papá va a hacer uno para una boda dentro de unos días. Justo lo acaban de contratar. El pastel va a viajar hasta kyoto! Es una gran propaganda para la panadería. Justo aquí tengo la hoja del pedido. Parece que le caí bien al señor y me invito también a la boda. Te gustaría ir? Mi papá nos puede llevar y nos regresaremos con el? La boda es del Señor Minamoto creo" – No lo podía creer! En verdad el mundo era muy pequeño, demasiado.

-"Musashi Minamoto?" – Izumi asintió y lo miro con cara de preocupación. El mismo Kouichi podía sentir que se le iban los colores de la cara. – "Ese señor es mi papá. Se va a casar en dos semanas con otra persona. Mis papas son divorciados."

-"Cuanto lo siento... no quise hacerte sentir mal. Si no qieres ir no importa..."

-"No, no es eso! Es que me cogió de sorpresa. Pero yo también tengo invitación así que podemos ir juntos. Incluso si te sobra una invitación tu crees que puedas invitar a Takuya? El también quiere ir!"

-"Claro! Es mas boda de tu familia que de la mía! Entonces vamos los tres?" – era increíble la forma en que se le estaban resolviendo los problemas... ya tenía movilidad ahora solo faltaba pedirle permiso a su mamá.

Salió de la panadería hecho un bólido y no paro hasta llegar a su casa. Entro y se encontró con su mamá en la cocina. Ella estaba poniendo a hervir el agua y su abuelita estaba sentada en una de las silletas de la mesa de la cocina. Su mamá volteó a verle en el tiempo que el recuperaba el aliento.

-"Mamá, verdad que iremos a la boda de papá no? Tenemos la invitación no podemos dejar que se desperdicie." – su mamá lo miro con cara de extrañeza y medio como que se quedó muda para responderle. Su abuelita cogió la palabra en vez de ella.

-"Quieres ir? Si quieres ir vamos pues, no creo que tu mamá se oponga. Pero todo depende si encontramos un carro que nos lleve hasta allá y que no nos cobre mucho, tu sabes que no podemos permitirnos gastar mucho dinero en esas cosas."

-"Si, ya sé eso. Por lo mismo les pregunto bien. Me acabo de hacer amigo de la hija del panadero que le han encargado la torta de papá. A ella también la han invitado para ir y podemos viajar con ella y la torta. Que les parece? – Megumi se quedó sin habla ahora. Haba accedido por que era difícil encontrar un carro hacia allá pero ahora que Kouichi había encontrado trasporte era más difícil decirle que no al niño sin levantar sospechas....

-"Ah bueno... si ya conseguiste transporte entonces no tenemos excusa para no ir. Creo entonces Hitomi que tendremos que buscar un atuendo para la ocasión".

-"Pero que dices mamá...!" – Al toque Hitomi se cayó, al parecer su madre tenía un plan porque le guiñaba el ojo. – "Esta bien iremos no hay problema. Arreglare mi vestido para la ocasión."

-"En serio? No habrá problema? Perfecto! Vamos a ir con el padre de Izumi y con Takuya. Esto será genial!".

Por fin el día del matrimonio llegó. Se despertó temprano para hacer sus deberes y luego alistarse por que la boda todavía era en la tarde. Pero se dio cuenta de algo. Su mamá y su abuelita hablaban en susurros, habría algo que no querían que escuchara?

Después de acabar con sus deberes fue a ver a su mamá para recordarle que se tenía que alistar, no quería llegar tarde. Su abuelita también estaba ahí presente.

-"Kouichi, no quería decirte esto pero la verdad hoy no me siento muy bien y la verdad no creo que sea prudente que vaya a la boda. Yo me quedó"

-"Si Kouichi, se ha estado sintiendo mal desde temprano y la verdad no queríamos decirte por que teníamos la esperanza de que se sintiera mejor pero no ha sido así. Yo creo que es mejor quedarnos para cuidar de ella".

-"Oh.. esta bien..que pena entonces. Llamaré a Takuya para decirle que ya no voy. También tendré que llamar a Izumi para cancelar lo del viaje." – en verdad era una lástima para él por que de verdad quería ir y ahora todos sus planes se fueron por la borda. No es que culpara a su abuelita, no, es que en verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Se retiro del cuarto de su abuelita y fue corriendo al teléfono para avisarle a Takuya pero cuando llamó el ya había salido de su casa. Llamó a Izumi pero también había salido...seguro los dos estaban de camino hacia su casa en ese momento. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar por que ahí nomás tocaron el timbre. Takuya estaba parado en la puerta vestido de manera elegante como nunca lo había visto antes, incluso parecía que su mamá lo había peinado por que tenía todo el cabello tirado para atrás.

-"Ay Takuya lo lamento mucho pero la verdad no planeo ir. Mi abuelita se acaba de poner mal y lo mejor es que o me quede a ayudar a mi mamá. Si quieres puedes ir tu solo con Izumi y de ahí me cuentan".

-"Estas loco! Yo solo con ella! Prefiero quedarme contigo a cuidar a tu abuelita. Si quieres le puedo contar cuentos pero no me hagas ir solo con ella!"

-"Que te pasa? Es solo una niña, no te va a morder!".

-"No es eso es que ayer vi con mi mamá esas películas que ella ve y en verdad las mujeres son demasiado melosas y yo no quiero que acabe con mi inocencia!".

-"Que cosas hablas?" – Iba a decirle a Takuya para que vaya cuando Izumi se aparece en el carro. – "Mira quien llego!"

-"Hola chicos, listos para salir? Pero Kouichi tu aún no estas listo!"

-"Si, es que ya no voy a poder ir. Mi abuelita se puso mal y tengo que quedare a cuidarla. Le estaba diciendo a Takuya para que vayan ustedes dos". – Izumi abría y cerraba los ojos como si no pudiera creerlo. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacía el carro y habló con el chofer, después de esto la torta emprendió el rumbo hacía la boda.

-"Yo no quiero ir sola con él. Si uno se queda los demás también deben de hacerlo. Si quieres te ayudamos a cuidar a tu abuelita. La verdad tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa boda. Estos zapatos me matan!" – y sin esperar otro minuto se metió a la casa. Los dos se quedaron perplejos y entraron después de ella.

Los tres pasaron un rato agradable en la casa de Kouichi. Por momentos a el le parecía que su abuelita actuaba de manera muy sana pero si ella decía que se sentía mal entonces eso debía ser. Alquilaron películas y se pusieron a verlas. Las películas eran muy buenas pero de cuando en cuando a el se le ocurría mirar el reloj. Cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para que comenzara la boda. A la segunda película se dio cuenta que había comenzado ya. Su papá estaría igual de nervioso cuando se casó con su mamá? La película era interesante pero mas le carcomían los nervios que su papá se casaba y el no estaba ahí para ver.

Estaba empezando a prestarle atención a la película cuando sintió que se había caído un plato en la cocina. Lo más probable era que se le haya deslizado a su abuelita, últimamente lo hacía seguido. Sintió el deseo de ir a ver pero la película estaba de lo más interesante. Ya iban a descubrir quien era el asesino ...y de pronto...un grito.

-"Quien grita? Que paso?" – Izumi tenía cara de asustada.

-"Vamos a ver" takuya y el se miraron y salieron corriendo hacia la cocina que era mas o menos de donde provenía el gritó. Cuando Kouichi entró a la cocina vio algo que jamás espero ver. Su mamá estaba que gritaba como loca y su abuelita estaba tirada en el piso.

-"Voy a llamar a la ambulancia!" – Izumi salió corriendo por el teléfono. Kouichi se acerco a su abuelita y tomo el pulso como le habían enseñado en el colegio. Estaba viva pero no respiraba muy bien. Lo único que atinó a decir era que no se muriera.. por favor que no se muriera.

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar felizmente Izumi había reaccionado rápido. Su mamá de la impresión no se veía muy bien y es que para ser sincero la cara de su abuelita no se veía muy bien tampoco, es más para el ya era el fin de su familia de tres... algo le decía que eso no iba a durar mucho.

TBC...

Que les parecio? Dejenme reviews please!!! XDDDD


	3. viaje al cielo azul

Bueno esta es mi tercera entrega (al fin ¬.¬) por el mismo motivo que mi diskett murió llevándose consigo un montón de capítulos.

Gracias a todos por los reviews y gracias también por esperar todo este tiempo. Como ya saben cuando sale un capítulo también sale otro por parte de Kouji así que no se olviden de echarle por ahí un vistazo n.n

Si hoy estoy posteando esta entonces la próxima semana sale perfect blue eyes (aunque sea un capítulo, no creo que acabe con dos).

Bueno ahora sí a la historia. Por si las dudas si la gente es un poco emotiva lean este capítulo con pañuelos o lo que usen en su país para secarse las lágrimas, creo que más o menos ya saben ahora de lo que se trata este capítulo.

Capitulo 3: Descansando en el cielo azul

Esa noche la pasamos todos preocupados en el hospital. El estado de mi abuelita era incierto, lo único que supimos por horas fue que la estaban estabilizando. Al final cuando la pudimos ver se veía bastante cansada pero aún así nunca me dejo de sonreír. Por días pase mi tiempo en ese cuarto blanco. Hacía mis tareas a su lado, a veces la veía lo bastante repuesta pero ya no era la energía a la que había estado acostumbrado. Mi mamá trabajaba todo el día y al final de su jornada se aparecía en ese cuarto blanco casi tan cansada como mi abuelita. Creo que nunca hubiera podido superar esto sin mis amigos. Incluía a izumi por que en el corto tiempo se había desempeñado de manera asombrosa y junto con takuya habían logrado levantar mi ánimo.

Al principio pensé que este era el final para mi abuelita, los primero días estaba con una mascarilla de oxigeno y un montón de cordones conectados a sus brazos. La verdad pense que nunca la volvería a ver hablar y sonreír, pero el tiempo cura esas cosas y también nos hace olvidar malos ratos. Después que las cosas volvieran a su estado normal. Llame a mi papá para disculparnos por no haber podido ir a la boda y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Se mostró preocupado por al salud de ella. Le pedí que me mandar alguna foto, foto que hasta ahora sigo esperando pero lo que sí nos mando fue algo de plata… creo que fue por lo mismo que no le pasaba ningún tipo de pensión a mi mamá, mantenerme no era fácil. Lo que si no lo había dicho nada fue lo que sentí en ese momento. Sentí es día que una parte de mí casi moría, sé que es algo muy melodramático de decir pero en verdad sentí eso.

Resultó que mi abuelita había tenido algo bastante parecido a un para respiratorio. Según ella su cuerpo le había jugado una mala pasada y que ya no le funcionaba como antes. Comentario bastante gracioso para alguien que por lo general esta llena de vida como ella. Pero lo que sí era verdad es que ya no era como antes. Después de ese susto dejo de hacer algunas cosas como salir todos los días a plantar en el jardín, ya no salía mucho a caminar por lo mismo que se cansaba muy rápido.

Todos en casa trataron de volver a sus actividades diarias. Al principio fue algo difícil pero con el tiempo todo quedó como antes. AL principio sentí un poco a la gente de mi salón algo apartada de mí. Takuya me confirmo que se habían enterado de la salud de mi abuelita pero como no sabían nada mas tenían pena de preguntarme. Después que aclaré eso la gente se me empezó a acercar. Las clases estaban iguales de intensas pero para mi no eran problema por que prestaba atención. Para tener algo como siempre takuya copiaba mis tareas e Izumi lo fastidiaba tratando de que dejara de copiarme y hacer algo por sí solo. Esas palabras me dejaron pensando. Había algo que yo debía hacer por mí mismo y era averiguar por que mamá no quería que visitara de improviso a mi papá. No era cosa de avisar, de eso estaba seguro. Había algo más que me estaban escondiendo y probablemente mi abuela sabía algo, no por algo le cuchicheaba a mamá.

Había algo más que tenía que averiguar. Que cosa era lo que había tenido papá en el carro que no alcance a ver. Eran dos cosas importantes pero no sabía como tratarla sin levantar sospechas. Creo que era mejor dejar eso para un poco mas adelante. Por mientras quería relajarme un poco de tanta tensión. Se acercaban poco a poco los exámenes y a pesar que me había puesto al día en todo aun me faltaba comprender otras materias. Los profesores me dieron chance por mi situación familiar pero era muy difícil que me dieran otra facilidad más. Todos los días nos empezamos a reunir en la casa de Izumi para hacer las tareas después de colegio. Su papá siempre nos servía unos panes deliciosos para estudiar mejor según él, por que con el estómago vacío no se puede estudiar, allí acordó con takuya que se distraía con cualquier cosa.

Después de semanas de preparación por fin llegaron los exámenes y los ánimos de todo el salón se vinieron al suelo. Durante una semana los exámenes fueron tomados a primera hora de la mañana. Lunes historia y lengua, el martes matemáticas, el miércoles ciencias naturales y música, el jueves ingles con geografía y por ultimo el viernes con biología y química. Algunos estuvieron difíciles como inglés y matemáticas. La cosa fue que por fin llegó el viernes y al final del día todos salieron corriendo como locos. Por fin habían terminado los exámenes y la gente se apuraba para llegar a casa por que las vacaciones serían solo de una semana y después otra vez clases.

La semana tenía que ser aprovechada al máximo así que con anticipación ya habíamos hecho una lista de cosas para hacer. Queríamos hacer algunos viajes como por ejemplo la torre de Tokio que dicho sea de paso mi mamá me había dado permiso, queríamos ir al monte Fuji pero ni Takuya ni yo teníamos permiso, había una exposición de arte en el museo de la ciudad a la que íbamos a ir el miércoles por más que Takuya pataleara. La vida a veces era más sencilla de lo uno se imagina, a veces las cosas se complican pero para todo hay una solución.

Esa tarde después del colegio decidí salir a caminar una rato solo. Si bien había sido una semana difícil y ahora se venía la diversión aún no me sentía contento, es mas, me sentía triste pero no tenía sentido. Camine y camine hasta que me empecé a cansar, me senté un rato en una de las bancas de un parque, sentí la brisa en la cara, pense que eso me levantaría más el ánimo pero no fue así. Me sentía mas deprimido que nunca, pero también presentía que había algo cerca y que al final todo se solucionaría. Tenía hambre ahora, alce mi vista y por ahí vi un puesto de esos que venden sándwichs y empanadas, metí mi mano al bolsillo y felizmente tenía algo de plata. Camine hacia el puesto y casi me caigo, los pasadores se me habían desatado. Me agache para amarrarlos justo en el momento que alguien pasaba por mi lado. Volví a sentir esa tristeza que había tenido durante mi caminata. Levante mi mirada para ver quien era el portador de tan mal estado de ánimo y me di cuenta que no era solo su aura, se le veía algo golpeado. La figura del cabello largo se había alejado considerablemente de mi. Pense quien podría ser. Decidí que si lo alcanzaba le invitaría algo para comer. Corrí hacia el pero llegue a una bifurcación de caminos, por donde se habría ido? Tome el camino de la izquierda esperando encontrarlo pero no lo encontré.

Volví al puesto de sándwichs y le pedí uno para llevar. Quizás lo dije de manera graciosa pero el señor me miro extrañado. Luego me dijo algo bastante extraño…

"Ya te cambiaste chico! Que rápido! Ahora si has traído dinero para comprar?"

"Perdón? Yo recién vengo. Y si tengo dinero por algo le pido un sándwich" – el señor me miró mas extrañado todavía.

"Pero si hace un rato estuviste aquí, que no te acuerdas? Estabas todo golpeado, pense que eras un maleante por eso te bote de mi puesto" – el señor me hablaba seguro de lo que decía, no parecía que me estuviese haciendo una broma.

"Señor le repito. Es primera vez que vengo aquí!"

"ah bueno chico, entonces debes tener cuidado por que hay un chico igual a ti por esta zona ahora mismo. No se si sabrás la leyenda pero cuando hay una copia de uno andando por tu camino es mejor alejarte por que eso es de mala suerte" – el señor me miraba asustado mientras me servia mi pan. Regresé a mi casa pensando en eso. Tendría un doble? Alguien igual a mi? Sería verdad lo que decía el señor o era que el calor de la parrilla le había afectado los sentidos?.

Ya en casa mi mamá ya se estaba preocupando. Me regaño por regresar tan tarde y yo solo le dije que había sentido la necesidad de caminar un poco. De lo que me había pasado en el parque no le iba a contar, prefería contarle de eso a mi abuela que tenía mejores respuestas que mi mamá. Cenamos los tres como de costumbre. Luego acompañe a mi abuelita a su cuarto para que descansara, la había visto muy decaída en la mesa. Le pregunte si se sentía mal, ella me miró y me dijo que solo era cansancio de vieja y que para mañana estaría normal como siempre. Preferí dejar mi pregunta para el día siguiente que era sábado. Me fui a dormir a mi cama pero aún así sentía que algo no andaba bien. Mi cansancio, el de mi abuelita, la tristeza en el parque, ese chico que se supone se parecía a mi… eran demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano pero no había nadie en la cocina. Fui al cuarto de mi mamá… nadie, las dos estaban en el cuarto de mi abuelita.

"Que paso? Te sientes mal?"

"Dice que no se siente mal pero se estuvo quejando en la noche"

"NO pasa nada. Estoy bien de verás es solo que se me adormeció el pie eso es todo." – sabia que no era cierto.

"Segura? No nos vayas a asustar otra vez por favor." - Me puse serio como para que me tomara mas en cuenta, a veces se olvidaban que yo ya no era un niño pequeño como para que me estén ocultando las cosas. Ella me miró y comprendió la situación.

"La verdad es que me dio calambre pero… también me dolió un poco el pecho. No se preocupen, si me sintiera muy mal se los diría"

"Pero no esperes el último momento para decirnos eso pues. No estamos para recibir mas sustos mamá. Es mejor prevenir antes que pase algo malo" – mi mamá estaba enojada, tenía razón por que su estado nos preocupaba mucho. Yo también le aconseje que nos avisara por que por mi parte yo no quería perderla.

El día paso sin contratiempos hasta que llegaron los problemas nuevamente. A la hora de la cena mi abuela volvió a tener un paro. Llame a la ambulancia, me había memorizado el número para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Mi mamá mientras tanto trataba de reanimarla. La ambulancia no demoro casi nada en llegar. Trataron de estabilizarla en casa pero se dieron cuenta que era mejor trasladarla al hospital de la zona. Esperamos como dos horas para poder verla. No se veía nada bien. Preferimos verla y dejarla descansar. Mi mamá me envió a casa, me dijo que ella pasaría la noche ahí. No accedí. Yo también me quería quedar con ellas. Pasamos la noche en su habitación, las enfermeras nos pasaron frazadas para el frío.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba mejor, no se había recobrado totalmente pero ya nos podía hablar. Salí del cuarto un momento para llamar a takuya y decirle que hagan sus planes sin mi, le explique la situación, después de una hora el e Izumi estaban a mi lado haciéndome compañía, era muy bueno contar con amigos verdaderos en estos momentos.

Básicamente pasó lo mismo de la vez pasada. La tuvieron un par de días en observación y luego la dieron de alta. Significaba que estaba mejor, eso era bueno pero lo que no me estaba gustando era tener que volver tantas veces al mismo cuarto de Hospital. No es que odie este ambiente pero si se supone que ella ya estaba bien entonces no teníamos la necesidad de volver a este lugar. En el momento que abandonamos por segunda vez el hospital crucé los dedos para que esta halla sido la última vez, era horrible pensar en la muerte cada vez que se ponía mal.

Como medida preventiva deshice mis planes vacacionales para dedicarme por completo a mi abuelita. En verdad no me dolió perderme esas visitas, total no las iban a cerrar por que eran permanentes. Lo que sí me disgusto un poco era el hecho que le arruine las vacaciones a Takuya e Izumi a pesar que ellos se esforzaban por decirme que no tenía caso. Ellos preferían pasar el tiempo conmigo y yo se los agradecía mucho. Mi abuela también por que le gustaba estar en compañía todo el tiempo. Ellos venían a mi casa temprano y me ayudaban con las tareas de la casa. Después nos juntábamos en el cuarto de mi abuela para escuchar sus historias, leíamos, dibujábamos, pintábamos o como a veces hacía Izumi ayudábamos a mi abuela con sus macetas, tenía un montón de plantas, tantas que no nos dábamos a vasto.

Si, estar con mi abuela no era aburrido, siempre había algo que hacer. Esa tarde del miércoles hicimos una torta a pedido de Takuya que como siempre se moría de hambre. A veces parecía que no lo alimentaban lo suficiente en casa pero por experiencia propia sabía que eso no era cierto. Takuya estaba acostumbrado a lo que comúnmente se llama 'limpiar la olla'. Su mamá a veces tenía problemas para guardar los dulces en su casa por que él era un sabueso buscando dulces, parecía que podía olerlos a kilómetros de distancia, según él nunca había fallado. La torta sería de chocolate por unanimidad, y de repente le pondríamos crema encima. Izumi quería decorarlo con fresas que ella misma había traído del negocio de su familia. Al esperar todos juntos para que la torta se cocinara más rápido nos relamíamos la boca. El olor que emanaba la torta era increíble, plagaba toda la casa de ese aroma dulzón. Tuvimos que mantenernos ocupados con cualquier cosa mientras esperábamos a que la torta se enfriara. Por momentos se veía que Takuya luchaba continuamente para no sucumbir en la tentación de ir a meterle el diente, sabíamos que era una tarea difícil para él pero por suerte resistió, en verdad resistimos.

En verdad fue un gozo probar un bocado. Claro que la parte divertida fue jugar un poco entre que hacíamos las cosas pero como todo tiene un lado feo este tampoco era la excepción. Lo feo del asunto era limpiar el desorden que habíamos creado, todos tuvimos que poner de nuestra parte pero acabamos al fin. Ese día fue genial. En la noche cada uno se fue a su casa. Estaba cansado pero ya quería que fuese mañana para volver a juntarnos. Era divertido estar con tus amigos todo el tiempo, me encantaba estar con Takuya pero Izumi también era una excelente persona. Me gustaba como se reía, tenía unos gestos bien graciosos, en verdad me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella.

Los días siguientes fueron iguales, obviamente no repetimos la torta de chocolate por que eso hubiese sido causarle un daño emocional a Takuya que ya amenazaba con mudarse a vivir con nosotros. A mi abuela le hizo gracia el comentario, a ella todo le hace gracia, en especial si viene de Takuya por que ella lo califica de ocurrente y bien intencionado. Estos momentos de extrema felicidad me ponían medio en duda por que no sabía cuanto tiempo más durarían, si ser malos a grandes rasgos sabía que su salud no estaba bien y ella no iba a ser eterna. Me entristecía pensar en eso pero a este paso ya era algo inevitable. Aún no le había encontrado la oportunidad para contarle las últimas cosas que me habían pasado a ella, a decir verdad ni siquiera se lo había contado a Izumi y Takuya.

Esa tarde espere a que se durmiera mi abuela para poder contarle mi pequeña aventura a los chicos. A decir verdad traté de anticipar me a sus acciones, al menos con Takuya que es a quien conocía más, pero más bien la que me sorprendió fue la misma Izumi. Cuando termine mi relato ella tenía una cara como quien se debatía entre el miedo y la emoción del momento.

"Kouichi… yo también sabía esa leyenda. Es mas, donde estuve antes esa leyenda era muy popular. Se dice que cuando ves a alguien que es igual a ti cosas malas pueden pasar. Por eso en épocas antiguas a la gente no le gustaban los gemelos, por eso la mayoría de padres optaban por… matarlos de formas horribles tirándolos de la cima de un acantilado, o simplemente los ahogaban. No digo que sea verdad pero por que crees que los gemelos se accidentan tanto?"

"No lo sé, nunca he tenido uno Izumi, por eso soy hijo único!" – Takuya se rió de mi comentario. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia pero volvió al tema.

"Ay… como se nota que no saben de las leyes de la vida. Permítanme que los ilustre mentes huecas y carcomidas por el chocolate. Verán… por si no lo saben lo que más se puede parecer a uno es un gemelo y si bien no todos tienen un gemelo se dice que todos tienen su doble en el mundo. En el caso de los gemelos los problemas empiezan desde que nacen, siempre hay posibilidades que uno de los dos muera y si no es ahí entonces es por el proceso de selección natural…"

"Estas loca! Esperas que creamos semejantes locuras? Selección natural? No entiendo nada de lo que hablas. Osea solo por ver otra cara de igual a la mía me voy a morir o va a pasar algo malo? Eso es totalmente absurdo!" – Takuya tenía razón, eso no pasaba de ser mas que una simple leyenda urbana, nada más.

"Apoyo lo que dice Takuya. Eso ya es demasiado absurdo!"

"Sé que suena absurdo pero en medio de todo es verdad. En mi otro colegio había un par de gemelas. Siempre estaban accidentadas. A una se le rompió el brazo a la otra la pierna paseando en bicicleta"

"Puede que hayan estado distraídas y se cayeron entre las dos" –podría suceder pero romperse las dos también era un poco raro.

"No me refiero a la magnitud del accidente, me refiero a que constantemente estaban accidentadas cuando estaban juntas."

"Mala suerte por parte de ellas entonces. Podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor? Ya me aburrí en pensar que puede haber otro Kouichi en otra parte del mundo, con uno me basta."

"Muy gracioso de tu parte Takuya! Además por si no lo sabes te conviene, tal vez mi contraparte te deja copiar las tareas ya que ahora no lo haré mas!"

"Oh por favor no pienses mal. Era una broma, yo nunca copiaría otra tarea a menos que tenga tu sello de garantía que me muestre que esta bien hecha. Yo no copio cualquier tarea" – para este punto las cosas ya se habían suavizado y estabamos riéndonos de la desfachatez y la frescura de Takuya.

"Por favor! Takuya quieres dejar de ser tan fresco y por una vez en tu vida puedes hacer tu solo tu tarea? Vamos no es tan difícil, no creo que le duela a tus neuronas pensar un poco de vez en cuando!" – Takuya se puso serio, no le gustaba que hicieran comentarios acerca de su falta de tareas, salvo que sea tipo chiste donde también se reía.

"Quieres dejar de decir eso? Vas a traumar a mi materia gris. Además si pienso, como crees tu que elijo siempre a Kouichi? Para que sepas mi cerebro sabe quien lo hace mejor… por eso nunca copiare las tuyas!" – y Takuya siempre busca la manera de salir airado de estas situaciones siempre con algún tipo de broma, broma que obviamente hace estallar a Izumi…

"Que pretendes decir con eso? Que yo no sé hacer mis tareas? Por si no lo sabes las hago muy bien, tanto que para ser nueva estoy mucho mejor que tu!" – Mientras Izumi se hinchaba el pecho resondrando a Takuya este hacia muecas imitándola, espectáculo por demás gracioso por que Izumi es de esas chicas que tienen muchas manías a la hora de hablar como mover las manos de manera delicada por ejemplo. Aparentemente ella se dio cuenta y le mando una manotada en la espalda lo que casi atora a Takuya.

"De que se ríen chicos?" – mi abuelita entraba a la sala y se sentaba en una silleta.

"De las bestialidades de los hombres y de la superioridad de las mujeres" – No nos dio tiempo para contestar además Takuya aun no recuperaba del todo el aliento. Mi abuelita seguía riéndose.- "por que no le cuentas a tu abuela lo que te pasó el otro día?"

"Que te paso el otro día hijo? Que milagro que aún no me lo has contado" – el comentario de Izumi me sacó de cuadro. Yo oensaba hablar con ella de eso más tarde pero… de repente era mejor hablar de eso ahora… o no?

"NO.. este… lo que pasa es que el otro día me sentí extraño pero supongo debió ser por que más tarde ese día te pusiste mal. Supongo que fue por presentimiento, que sé yo"

"Bueno pero de todas formas cuéntame que de extraordinario te pasó, debe ser algo interesante para que ella me dé un anticipo." – no había marcha a tras, ella estaba curiosa y cuando se ponía así era mejor contarle lo que había pasado.

"Bueno… el otro día que llegue medio tarde y tu te pusiste mal yo había estado paseando en el parque y como te dije ese día me había sentido extraño, triste. Pero me sentí más triste en el parque cuando pase al costado de una persona. Lo curioso fue cuando fui a comprarme un pan por que tenía hambre y el señor que atendía me dijo que hacía un rato había visto a un chico que era igual a mi…"- levante mi mirada para ver como iba mi abuela y la vi espectralmente pálida. Vi que se llevaba la mano al pecho, todos nos asustamos. Corrí al teléfono y pedí una ambulancia. No tardaron en llegar, nos llevaron al hospital, le pedí a Izumi que llamara a mi mamá, no envié a Takuya por que el no tiene tacto para esas cosas.

Esta vez solo espere una hora hasta que me dejaron verla. Pero me preguntaron por un adulto, les dije que mi mamá vendría enseguida y me dejaron entrar a ver a mi abuela. Me senté a su costado y le cogí la mano, sin querer la desperté.

"Kouichi, hijo"

"Tranquila, mejor no hables que aún no te repones del todo"- se me caían las lágrimas.

"Tengo que decirte algo, sobre la tarde, tu relato." – moví la cabeza, no quería escucharlo, quería que se relajara no que se pusiera tensa. – "Le prometí a tu mamá que no te diría nada pero ya no puedo más. No me quiero quedar con esto en el pecho".

"Abuela descansa! No me digas nada, te pondrás peor!"

"Déjame hablar entonces" – acepte escucharla me quede callado – "Tienes que buscar a tu hermano por mi, saludalo de mi parte, dile que siempre lo quise conocer, dale un abrazo fuerte".

"De que hablas abuela? Que hermano?"

"Tu hermano gemelo, Kouji. Tu no lo conociste por que a él se lo llevó tu papá!" –Hermano gemelo? Kouji?… eso era entonces lo que me habían ocultado, habría sido Kouji la figura extraña en el carro de papá? Alguien igual a mi en el parque? – "la sangre te llama Kouichi, cuando estás triste tu hermano también lo esta, cuando estas feliz el también se ríe. Busca a tu hermano… Kouji Minamoto." – dejo de hablar, las líneas de la máquina estaban poniéndose planas, entró un médico corriendo junto con mi mamá que me aparto de la cama. No podía moverme, no podía soltar la mano de mi abuela, no podía olvidarme de ese nombre… Kouji Minamoto. Veía como trataban de revivir a mi abuela pero sus intentos eran en vano, ella ya se había ido así como se perderían en el tiempo el olor a dulce de la casa, sus pasos ya no sonarían en las mañanas, ya no volvería a contarme cosas nunca más. Pero ella me había contado un cuento impresionante a último minuto. Dos hermanos que se cruzaban en el camino y ninguno de los dos se daban cuenta del otro. Si, yo ahorita me siento a morir, me hermano se estaría sintiendo igual? No lo podía creer. Toda la vida quería un hermano y resulta que toda la vida lo tuve. Tenía que verlo, lo buscaría a pesar que no le había llegado a prometer eso a mi abuela, lo haría por que ese fue su deseo.

Cuando reaccione me habían logrado sentar en una silla afuera en el pasillo. Mire a los que me rodeaban pero por algun motivo no reconocí sus caras. Moví la cabeza y empezaron a hacerse más familiares. Izumi estaba llorando silenciosamente y Takuya estaba a mi lado cogiéndome del hombro, me querían dar fuerzas, mi mamá también estaba al otro costado, estaba llorando me toque la cara que aun seguía húmeda pero mis lágrimas ya habían dejado de caer. Por una parte estaba triste de que ella hubiera muerto pero por otra parte sabía que estaba mejor, sabía que había sido feliz y se había reido hasta el último momento casi.

No me acuerdo como llegue esa noche a mi cama, es más no recuerdo haber salido ese día del hospital, era como si todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor pasara en cámara lenta o simplemente estaba en un universo paralelo. De pronto abrí mis ojos y estaba echado en mi cama mirando el techo, recuerdo haber escuchado a mi mamá llorar en la noche, toda la noche. En algún momento me levante y fui a verla, al parecer se había quedado dormida. Me puse a llorar al fin, parecía como si hubiera retenido las lágrimas por días. No se me ocurrió mejor cosa que hacer que echarme a su lado, de pronto yo también sentí un abrazo, mi mamá me apachurraba con todas sus fuerzas, yo también la abracé.

El domingo recibimos a la abuela en casa para velarla, todas sus amigas y amigos vinieron a verla. Con todo el ajetreo no había llamado a papá, quizá podría traer a Kouji. Me escape de las visitas y use el teléfono pero nadie contesto, volví a llamar y me contesto una señora, me dijo que ella ahora vivía en ese departamento y que hacía una semana la familia anterior se había mudado. Iba a ser más difícil ubicar a mi hermano ahora. Me ocuparía de eso después por ahora teníamos que hacer el entierro.

Enterraron a mi abuela el lunes, el primer lunes de colegio, tanto Izumi como Takuya se encargaron de avisar al colegio el por que no había asistido. Esa tarde cuando fui al cementerio había una corona de flores mandadas por mi salón, era cierto que en el colegio todos conocían a mi abuela por que siempre participaba en todas las actividades. Era difícil levantarme todas las mañanas al colegio y regresar para encontrar la casa vacía, aunque a decir verdad no era una sensación tan rara, sentía que la había vivido antes… sería lo que me dijo mi abuela? Sería verdad que yo había podido sentir lo que sentía Kouji? Kouji entonces podía sentir lo que yo ahora. Teníamos un vínculo muy fuerte entonces, sería tan fuerte como para reunirnos otra vez?

En los meses siguientes tanto mi mamá como yo nos íbamos reponiendo de la perdida. Nunca le conté a mi mamá lo que converse con la abuela y lo que ella me contó más que todo para no crearle otro. Tampoco le conté a los chicos por que por ahí a uno de los dos se le podía escapar algo. Ese era un secreto entre la abuela y yo hasta que se revelara la verdad por sí sola. Como iba, en esos meses intente en vano encontrar a Kouji por que no di en ningún momento con su paradero, al parecer papá se lo había llevado muy lejos. Ya estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas en ese asunto cuando se prendió una luz en mi camino aunque la luz que me dio era más como un trueno o un relámpago de… chocolate?

TBC

Hahahaha… que les pareció? La deje interesante o no?

Me dio penita la parte de la muerte de la abuela de Kouichi, puse algunos sentimientos propios por que pase por algo parecido hace poco, solo que no fue mi abuela sino mi abuelo y aun lo siento como si fuera ayer.

Bueno pues dejenme algun review o sugerencia para saber que tal estoy. Si?


	4. Estoy ahi y no me ves

Capítulo 4: Estoy ahí y no me ves 

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Esa mañana salí de mi casa con la excusa que haría un trabajo de investigación en la biblioteca, mi motivo era verdadero pero la necesidad no era verdad, tenía libros suficientes en casa como para hacer el trabajo pero necesitaba salir de mi casa aunque sea un rato para despejarme. La casa se sentía muy vacía después de la muerte de mi abuela. Ya habían pasado casi como dos años desde aquel día, dos años tratando de encontrar a mi hermano que se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Salí a caminar con rumbo a la biblioteca. Era un día bastante fresco a pesar que había bastante brillo solar. Estaba a no menos de una cuadra de mi destino cuando escuche a una jauría de perros, di la vuelta para ver mejor y vi a un niño bastante subido de peso correr delante de un montón de perros. Como estaba corriendo se tropezó con el, se levanto rápidamente y siguió corriendo. Me incorpore nuevamente a mi caminata pero me di cuenta también que a este chico se le había caído una tableta de chocolate. La recogí y decidi buscarlo, di vuelta a la manzana y vi como entraba a la biblioteca para su suerte ningún perro logró entrar.

Entre también a la biblioteca y le pregunte a la señora de la entrada hacia donde había ido el chico. – "Ah.. el niño gordo se fue por las escaleras, creo que se iba a la sección de ciencias" – el en verdad iba a la de literatura pero esa sección estaba en su camino. Subí por las escaleras y cuando llegue a la parte de ciencias busqué con la mirada. El chico estaba sentado en la última mesa rodeado por una veintena de libros de todos los grosores. Me acerque a él por detrás y me senté a su lado.

"Hola, se te calló este chocolate mientras te perseguían esos perros" – le susurré sin que el me devolviera la mirada. Le acerqué la barra de chocolate y le sonreí.

"KOUJI! Amigo! Hace tiempo no te veía! Te cortaste el cabello! No se te ve mal!"

SHHHHHHHH – gritó la biblotecaria que nos miraba con cierta expresión de odio en los ojos por perturbar su santuario. Al toque el chico se llevo las manos a la boca acordándose de las reglas que comúnmente tienen todas las bibliotecas.

Lo miré con curiosidad, en verdad mis oídos no me habían engañado? – "No me llamo Kouji, me confundes con alguien más. Me llamo Kouichi" – la sonrisa se borró del rostro del chico.

"Ah… pense que eras alguien a quien conocía. La verdad que eres igualito a mi amigo. Por cierto mi nombre es Jumpei"

"Eres nuevo por aquí? Nunca te había visto"

"Ni tan nuevo. Vengo muy poco a esta parte de la ciudad. Vivo aquí desde hace 2 años. Estudio en la primaria de la parte oeste de la ciudad."

"Con razón entonces. Yo voy a la del este por que esta mas cerca de mi casa. La zona donde vives creo que es la más bonita de la ciudad." Al parecer por aquí tengo una pista para encontrar a Kouji. Si este niño lo conocía de repente el sabía como podía ubicarlo… pero tendría que preguntarle con calma para no levantar ninguna sospecha. – "Entonces a quien dices que me paresco?"

"A un niño que vivía en Kyoto hace como dos años mas o menos. Se mudo al norte del pais a una de las islas, pero hace como seis meses no se nada de el." – el chico parecía decir la verdad, obviamente había conocido a Kouji mientras el estaba en Kyoto. Pero hacía seis meses no sabía nada de él, le habría pasado algo en ese lapso de tiempo? – "Ustedes no serán parientes? Se parecen mucho físicamente aunque no en la manera de actuar. Kouji jamás hablaría con un extraño, le es muy difícil hacer amigos." – Creo que podría sacarle el jugo de información.

"Podría ser. De repente por ahí y somos parientes. Me gustaría conocerlo."

"Claro! Si algún día me viene a visitar te lo presentare. Ahora si quieres te puedo enseñar una foto de él. No, espera, la olvide en casa. Pero si quieres puedes venir. Tengo chocolates también, mis papás trabajan ahí y soy el catador oficial de los nuevos chocolates." – esta era una oportunidad de oro. El chico era una buena persona, se harían amigos, así no parecería que es un oportunista.

"Claro, me encantaría!"

Los dos nos fuimos caminando por la calle. Jumpei era bastante agradable, hacía muchas bromas, tenía que presentárselo a Takuya, los dos se llevarían muy bien. Estabamos conversando cuando de pronto se detuve en frente de una casa bastante grande. Tenía un jardín amplio y garaje como para dos carros.

"Llegamos! Esta es mi casa. Ahorita no se quienes estarán en casa pero por lo general esta mi mamá." – entramos por la reja, la casa estaba muy bien decorada y limpia. Tenía un pasadizo bastante amplio y de la cocina salía un aroma delicioso. – "Mamá ya llegue, mira a quien encontre!" – me guiño el ojo y me hizo como par que hiciera silencio. Me quede callado tal y como me lo había señalado. De la cocina salió su mamá que al igual que la mía estaba vestida como si acabara de salir del trabajo.

"Kouji! Que milagro que nos vienes a visitar desde tan lejos! Te has cortado el cabello, te queda muy bien, aunque largo te quedaba muy bonito, ya quisiera yo tener tu cabello!" – Jumpei no paraba de reírse, creo que esto era la idea de hacerle la broma a su mamá. Al parecer el cabello de Kouji era muy largo y para que la gente se sorprendiera de su largo debía haberlo llevado así por mucho tiempo, probablemente debía tener el cabello largo ahora mismo.

"De que te ríes hijo? Dije algo gracioso?"

"NO, es que te engañe. El no es Kouji. Pero se le parece bastante… verdad?" – los dos empezaron a decir lo mismo acerca del parecido. Era bastante obvio que eran gemelos pero la gente siempre había creído que existían dobles en alguna parte del mundo. Cuando acabaron la señora me pidió disculpas por la confusión y nos mando al cuarto de Jumpei para hablar mientras la comida se terminaba de hacer.

La habitación de Jumpei era bastante grande para ser solo una persona la que dormía ahí. Tenía todas las comodidades que un niño hubiera podido desear. Televisión de pantalla plana gigante, Dvd con un estante lleno de películas, juegos de consola, gameboy, equipo de sonido con salida a karaoke, su propia computadora de pantalla plana también aparte de su cama, velador, ropero y escritorio y su propio teléfono. Me sentí chiquito al costado de tantas cosas. Jumpei no se dio cuenta de eso y me invito a sentar. Del velador saco dos barras de chocolate y me ofreció una. No paraba de ver su dormitorio, era increíble. Después de un rato recobré mi interés que era lo que me había llevado a seguirlo hasta su casa.

"Bueno… me ibas a mostrar una foto creo"

"Ah si, tienes razón." – se paro y saco del escritorio una especie de álbum fotográfico y me lo alcanzo. – "Ahí estan las fotos que me mando este amigo que te digo, también tienen algunas cartas y postales. Era un buen chico, un poco problemático por que todos parecían gustar fastidiarlo pero era una buena persona. Un poco enfermizo y a veces se portaba extraño pero era bastante normal una vez que lo conocías bien." – empece a ojear las fotos. Al parecer Jumpei había estado presente en la boda de mi papá, se le veía al costado de Kouji que efectivamente tenía el cabello muy largo. Pero la mirada de Kouji no era la más sonriente en esa foto.

"Se ve enfermo ahí. Estaba enfermo?"

"Bueno… a decir verdad creo que se sentía mal ese día… dejame recordar… ah ya sé! Ese día se había desmayado a la hora de la ceremonia. Había dicho algo raro pero no recuerdo muy bien." – había dicho algo raro? Podría ser que ese día el… sería posible? Ese día fue el primer ataque de su abuela si tenía buena memoria, ese día el mismo penso que se moriría su abuela… - "Si eso mismo dijo!"

"QUE!"

"Lo de su abuela… o al menos eso me pareció escuchar. Espera! Como sabías tu eso?" – Lo había dicho alto? Lo peor de todo es que esas palabras habían despertado cierta sospecha en Jumpei. – "Con razón! Tu debes ser entonces… UN PSÍQUICO!" – uff… en verdad era igual de lento para pensar como takuya – "O me equivoco?"

"Te equivocas. La verdad lo adivine. Es que… si miras la foto… ahí falta la abuela de alguien, tampoco veo ningun abuelo, falta familia… ves?"

"Oye… tienes razón. Por el lado de su papá a esa reunión no fue nadie y por el lado de la verdadera mamá de Kouji tampoco. Es mas de la familia de Kouji no se casi nada. Solo se que su mamá se murió al nacer el, por eso se dejó el cabello largo" – había oído bien? Su mamá muerta?

"Muerta?"

"Si. Eso fue lo único que me dijo. Se dejo el cabello largo para recordar a su mamá. Es más ahora va a tener que hacer bastante memoria para acordarse de ella… pobre Kouji." – acordarse de ella? Por que pobre? Al parecer Jumpei comprendió las dudas de mi cara y solito empezó a contarme todo lo que sabía entre esas cosas lo de un tal Jhonatan que rompió la única foto que Kouji tenía de mamá. Al parecer la vida de Kouji no había sido tan fácil, mudarse de ciudad en ciudad con papá debía ser agotador, es como ser nuevo casi siempre, no podía mantener a sus amigos aunque por otra parte podía conocer varios lugares.

Aprendí en esa tarde muchas cosas de Kouji mientras que Jumpei me contaba con lujo de detalles lo que el mismo se acordaba. Almorcé con el y su mamá, al parecer su papá llegaba más tarde. Antes de irme Jumpei me dijo que volvería a escribirle a Kouji ya que aún no le habían devuelto una respuesta desde la última vez. No le dije nada acerca de mi mas que mi nombre y mi teléfono para hablar asi que si le contaba algo a Kouji no sería mucho. Me fui de la casa en la tarde llegue en la noche a la mía. Recibí las llamadas de Takuya e Izumi. Como siempre Takuya quería la tarea aparte de saber a donde me había metido que no había contestado sus llamadas.

Los días transcurrieron normalmente según al menos a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Como siempre entre las peleas de Izumi y Takuya yo estoy al medio. Las tareas, los exámenes, las obligaciones en casa, visitar a mi abuela para contarle mis cosas y ponerle flores de sus propias macetas. Después de dos meses volví a pasar por la biblioteca y me acordé de Jumpei así que decidí darle una visita para ver como estaba, preferí hacerlo después de un día de clases por que así estaría seguro que estaría en casa y podría presentarlo con los chicos.

Después del día de clases convencí a los chicos para presentarles con Jumpei. Los tres fuimos caminando hasta su casa, por supuesto los dos se quedaron tan impresionados como yo con el tamaño de su casa. Esa tarde la que nos abrió fue la ama de casa y nos llevo hasta el cuarto de Jumpei. El estaba tirado en su sillon jugando con los juevgos de video. Cuando gire la cabeza para recoger las mandíbulas de Takuya e Izumi Takuya no estaba. Volví ver y estaba sentado al costado de Jumpei. Al toque congeniaron los dos. Pero así como la debilidad de Takuya eran los juegos la de Jumpei parecía ser Izumi. Nos pusimos a hablar y contar chistes, almorzamos en su cuarto, Jumpei no se separaba de ella cosa que la empezaba a incomodar al parecer. En uno de esos momentos cuando Izumi se fue a usar el baño tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él. Takuya por supuesto no estorbaba en ese momento por que estaba pegado al televisor con una especie de goma invisible por que por mas que tratamos después no quería irse.

"Por cierto… me devolvieron las cartas que le mande a Kouji. Parece que se ha vuelto a mudar, no encuentro otra explicación."

"Tienes idea a donde?"

"La verdad que no. Pero espero me escriba pronto por que si bien no tengo su dirección el si tiene la mía. La vez pasada que se mudo se demoró en escribirme como tres meses, le daré un mes mas sino ya lo doy por perdido." – al parecer Jumpei ya se iba a dar por vencido en la búsqueda de Kouji pero al parecer Jumpei no sabía que había más de una manera de dar con una persona en el japón. Si bien el no había podido encontrarlo antes era por que pensaba que estaría en la misma isla pero ahora lo más probable era que había vuelto a la isla. Cuando dieron esa reunión por terminada los tres amigos se fueron cada uno a sus casas pero siempre siguiendo el mismo camino para acompañarse.

Al día siguiente con la pista que me había dado Jumpei fui a las computadoras a buscar algunos datos. Que sabía de mi papá? Sabía su nombre, más o menos que cargos desempeñaba. Fue un poco difícil pero al final de mi primera investigación encontré dos personas con el mismo nombre, al parecer mi papá tenía un homónimo. Uno vivía en Nagoya y el otro en Osaka. Cual de los dos sería la persona que estaba buscando? Intentó en ver algo más pero ya no le salían más respuestas por que habían informaciones confidenciales. Donde más podían haber datos más recientes… Kouji! De repente si entraba a la red de los colegios podía encontrar a un niño Kouji Minamoto. La computadora se demoraba en encontrar lo que le había pedido pero después de 10 minutos arrojó algunos resultados.

Resulta que habían tres Koujis pero solo uno de los tres se había mudado hacía poco a una ciudad… a Osaka! Al toque bajo la nueva dirección de su hermano, cada vez estaba más cerca, parecía como si alguien lo estuviera llevando de la mano, sería su abuela? Acabo de copiar la información y estaba apagando la computadora del colegio.

"Hola Kouichi! Que tanto haces en la computadora? Hace rato que te estoy buscando y resulta que te habías metido por aquí."

"Estaba buscando algunas cosas nada mas Takuya, una dirección … ves?"

"Es la dirección de ese chico del que hablabas ayer con Jumpei?"

"Escuchaste algo?"

"Claro! Estaré jugando pero no pierdo la noción de lo que pasa a mí alrededor, sé que se estuvieron burlando de mi pero no importa. Quién es ese chico? Que tanto afán tienes para encontrarlo?" – para ser despistado Takuya sabía varias cosas. No sabía si contárselo o no. En que variaría su plan?

"Bueno… es un chico que vive ahora con mi papá y su esposa"

"Tu medio hermano?" – en verdad era mi otra mitad, si le decía a Takuya me haría muchas preguntas.

"No tienes que decirme si no quieres"

"No es eso es que… ni yo mismo se muy bien como es la cosa. Te lo contaré pero eso si, ni una sola palabra a mi mamá ni nada de esto con nadie más" – Takuya hizo una señal de juramento y le conté todo lo que sabía, todo lo que me había dicho mi abuela antes de morir y todas mis suposiciones. Se sentía bien contarle todo este peso a alguien, era como liberar una carga emocional, un gran secreto. Takuya tenía una cara de sorpresa como las que uno usualmente pone para ver esas películas de suspenso.

"Parece una novela que mira mi mamá. La novela es aburrida pero tu vida es más interesante. Por que no nos lo dijiste antes?"

"Preferí investigar primero antes de contarles algo. Aún no le digo a Jumpei que Kouji es mi hermano por que si se lo digo de repente le dice el primero y me gustaría hacerlo personalmente" – Takuya prometió ayudarme en lo que pudiera y al verdad se lo agradecí mucho aunque con escucharme para mi ya era suficiente.

Durante los siguientes días espere tener un día libre hasta que al fin llegó uno. Le dije a mi mamá que saldría a caminar por ahí y para que se sintiera más segura le dije que iría con Takuya.

Ese día me fui temprano por que tenía que tomar un tren hasta Osaka para poder buscar a mi hermano. En el viaje la verdad no me aburrí, estaba impaciente por conocer a mi hermano aunque no sabía como iba a reaccionar él cuando me viera, estaba muy nervioso. Tenía que cuidarme de papá por que si me veía le diría a mi mamá y se supone que yo no sabía nada y si se enteraran que sé algo al toque pensarían que mi abuela me dijo algo cosa que era verdad. También tenía que cuidarme de la esposa de papá por que seguro también me reconocería al toque. No podía dejar que me miraran, felizmente no había ido con Takuya, el haría tanta bulla que me encontrarían al toque.

Me baje del tren, no creía posible que me encontrará tan cerca de mi hermano. Me querría tanto como yo a él? Llegaríamos a conocernos lo suficiente como para recuperar el tiempo perdido? Poco a poco iba acercándome hasta el paradero de buses. Cogí un mapa y traté de ubicarme en la ciudad. Para llegar a su casa tenía que tomarme dos buses y caminar unas cuantas cuadras. Si podía hacerlo, lo haría. Durante todo el camino estuve pensando que le diría cuando tuviera la oportunidad. 'hola soy Kouichi tu hermano gemelo!' , 'Hola, de repente no lo sabes pero soy tu gemelo' , 'Papá te mintió mamá no esta muerta' Poco a poco las alternativas de conversación se hacían más difíciles. Que sería lo más conveniente?

Llegue a mi paradero, me baje, las piernas a las justas me obedecían. Logré caminar las cuadras y ubiqué la casa que tanto había estado buscando. La miré bien y me imagine a mi hermano con mi papá y mi mamá viviendo juntos conmigo. Hubiera sido perfecto estar todos juntos pero a veces como dice mi mamá las cosas no funcionan y es mejor cortar por lo sano. Ahora veo que la puerta se abre, me escondo no vaya ser que la persona que salga no sea Kouji. Acerté, era la esposa, mi mamá era más bonita. Estaba sacando la manguera. Decidí tomar apuntes para ver cual era su rutina. Esperé y esperé hasta que volvió a entrar a la casa. Había espacio para un carro pero no había ninguno… papá debía estar trabajando entonces.

Después de mucho esperar me dio hambre, saqué de mi maleta un sandwich y seguí esperando. La casa era mediana pero tenía un árbol del cual solo podía ver la parte de arriba, parte de la cerca obstruía mi visión. La señora volvió a salir pero esta vez movió el brazo llamando a alguien. Poco después entró un chico flaco con una pañoleta en la cabeza y cabello largo. Al parecer Kouji había estado todo ese tiempo debajo del árbol yo no me había dado cuenta. Había desperdiciado tiempo con mi hermano. Cuando el entró me acerqué a la puerta para ver mejor el jardín. No había nada fuera de lo común hasta que un perro me empezó a oler. Era bastante amistoso, al parecer el era el único que se había percatado de mi presencia y sabía por sus instintos que era en medio de todo parte de la familia por que no hizo nada. Al rato Kouji volvió a salir y metió al perro. Alcance a ver la cara de mi hermano, a pesar de ser gemelos idénticos el se parecía demasiado a mi mamá.

Kouji no volvió a salir ni la mujer tampoco. Como a las seis de la tarde mi papá volvió a casa pero nadie salió a recibirlo, solo el perro. Volví a mi casa, no había averiguado mucho acerca de su rutina pero ya sabía que de papá no tenía que preocuparme por que tenía una hora de llegada. Cuando llegue a casa llamé a Takuya para contarle lo que había pasado. Para él esto era una novela y quería saber el desenlace. Tenía que volver a ver a mihermano de preferencia un día de semana donde hubiera clases y trabajo para poder hablar con el. Esta semana no podía hacerlo por que tendría algunas pruebas pero la siguiente era perfecta, lo malo es que tendría que faltar a clases y si bien en el colegio podían pensar enfermedad Izumi seguro iría a su casa a ver como estaba y ahí se enteraría su mamá. Había llegado el momento de decirle esto también a Izumi, total tarde o temprano se iba a enterar no?

Reuní a Izumi y Takuya para hacerla participe a ella también. Takuya se negaba a hacerla participe a ella por que según el las mujeres no saben guardar secretos. Izumi estaba muy intrigada que era eso de lo que hablábamos pero al final mi decisión ya estaba tomada y le conté todo. No pudo contener su cara de sorpresa e indignación por no haber sido avisada antes pero después se le paso. Por supuesto dijo que no le parecía que faltara a clases pero cayó en la cuenta que era la única alternativa para él así que aceptó ser parte del plan siempre y cuando no descuidara mis estudios.

El plan entonces empezó otra vez. Salió de casa muy temprano y llego a la casa de Kouji. Había salido tan temprano de su casa que aún todo estaba oscuro. Le había dicho a su mamá que tendría que llegar más temprano que nunca por que tenía que hacer una tarea no había hecho por que se había olvidado de su libro. Cundo llegó donde Kouji su papá ya se había ido y la señora también. Kouji salía de casa al colegio mas o menos a las 7 y 15 de la mañana. Lo seguí por todo el camino hasta el colegio. Lo mejor hubiera sido esperarlo afuera pero la directora me atrapó y me registro en el colegio. Le dije que estaba inspeccionando primero por que recién me había mudado y no sabía a cual escuela asistir. Me extendió entonces una invitación como alumno libre por el día de hoy pero que mañana me esperaría para la asistencia habitual. No me negué por que era muy seria, no como la de mi colegio que tenía cara de ángel. Entre al salón que resulto ser el mismo que el de Kouji. Me vería? La profesora no me dijo nada por que al parecer la directora ya le había contado como era mi asunto.

Me senté al fondo para tener una vista más panorámica del aula. Como dijo Jumpei Kouji era muy duró para hacer amigos, eso o era muy callado en el salón. En toda la clase ni siquiera volteó para verme, ni por curiosidad. A la hora del recreo se sentaba solo en una banca a leer. Me acerque a uno de los chicos del salón y le pregunte por Kouji.

"Ah Minamoto? Ah el no le gusta jugar. Cuando recién llegó lo invitamos pero no quiso. La mayoría piensa que es sobrado pero habla muy poco."

"Si, me dijeron que es mudo"

"A mi me dijeron que asesinaron a su mamá y el fue un testigo, desde entonces no habla". – como inventaba la gente, era increíble que el nombre de su hermano causara tanta controversia.

"Yo se la verdad. A mi me dijo mi tía que es la secretaria de la directora que es un chico muy callado. Ha tenido psicólogo desde siempre por que no supera algunos traumas. Ha tenido problemas de conducta en otros colegios pero a pesar de ser así siempre ha sacado los primeros puestos. También se que tiene un récord casi nacional en cambio de escuelas por que su papá siempre se anda mudando constantemente, por eso seguro no tiene muchos amigos." – al parecer esta chica sabía muchas cosas de Kouji.

"Como sabes todo eso? No creo que tu tía te cuenta las cosas confidenciales de los alumno o si?" – la chica me miró sorprendida y con tremenda frescura me contestó.

"Es que a pesar de ser un rebelde aparentemente sin causa como dice mi tía es muy lindo. Aquí la mayoría de chicas se mueren por que el aunque sea les de los buenos días pero ni eso. Te asombrarías si te enteraras que tiene un club de fans a pesar de no hablar nada con nadie" – volví a mirar a Kouji pero ya no estaba, la chica tenía razón no hablaba con nadie y nadie parecía tener el suficiente valor de acercarse a él. – "Planeas acercarte a él? No te hará caso."

No le hice caso y emprendí el camino. Podía sentir conforme me acercaba a él que la gente me empezaba a mirar, habían un montón de chicas a su alrededor y todas se hicieron a un lado cuando pase al costado de ellas. Me senté en el otro extremo de la banca respire profundo y le dije…

"Hola! Mi nombre es…"

Sin levantar la mirada del libro me contesto… - "No me interesa como te llames solo aléjate que me tapas la luz del sol y no puedo leer bien."

"Pero…" – no me dio tiempo de ser amable ni de explicarle nada de nada, no le importó ni siquiera mirarme, solo se levantó y se fue sin despegar sus ojos del libro. Mi primer intento había fallado. La chica que me había pasado los datos tenía razón era de pocas palabras. Lo seguí observando el resto de la clase esperando tener la oportunidad de captar la atención y que viera mi cara que era igual a la suya, aunque iba a ser difícil que lo notará por que el gorro me tapaba muy bien los ojos y con el cabello hacia delante era muy difícil ver mi nariz. Esta bien, de nada iba a cambiar que me mirara o no pero quería su atención para poder conversar con él… pero como?"

Al terminar el día en el colegio lo seguí hasta la casa aunque primero hizo unas paradas en el parque para leer, luego se quedó mirando a unos niños jugar. Por su cara se veía que quería ir pero sus pies le impedían hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con él pero la única manera de hacer que me hiciera casa sería tener cara de libro o algo parecido salvo que… ya tenía un plan y era casi perfecto… solo tenía que esperarme un par de días para hacerlo. Acompañe de lejos a Kouji hasta su casa, espere a que entrara a la casa, no se por que pero tuve ganas de entrar con él, pero me quedé afuera de la ventana viendo todo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver dentro de su casa. Papá ya estaba adentro por que el carro estaba estacionado afuera. Pegue mi oreja a la ventana para escuchar lo que decían.

"KOUJI! Que horas son estas de llegar! No sabes que debes llamar antes para avisar que llegaras tarde!" – papá estaba alterado.

"Si lo sé pero se me hizo tarde. Lo siento" – y siguió caminando a las escaleras.

"Escúchame cuando te hablo! Parece que no te importará nada de lo que sucede en la casa. Tu mamá estaba preocupada por ti, debes de llamar!"

"Cuantas veces te voy a repetir que ELLA NO ES MI MAMA! Mi mamá se murió cuando yo nací PUNTO!" – la señora se había puesto a llorar. Al parecer la vida de Kouji no era tan perfecta como parecía ser. Si la chica del salón supiera esto tendrían que hablar en el colegio por mas de dos meses. Por otra parte papá estaba más que molesto tanto que le pegó una tremenda cachetada a Kouji que lo llevo a caer al piso. Toda su mejilla se puso roja, pero el como si nada se paró y siguió caminando. Papá también lo comenzaba a seguir pero esta vez ella lo detuvo para calmarlo. Me sentí impotente de no poder hacer nada por mi hermano, si supiera que mamá estaba viva sería un gran alivio para el.

Tenía que ver a Kouji para saber que estaba bien, su dormitorio estaba en el segundo piso y para verlo tenía que… subir el árbol! Trepe como nunca lo hice en una clase de gimnasia y logre treparme por la rama hasta llegar a la ventana que para mi suerte era la de Kouji. El ya estaba ahí sentado, dándome la espalda, vi que sacaba algo del velador, se paró y fue a dejar su maleta al escritorio, lo que había sacado lo había dejado en la mesa, era un marco de fotos vació. Kouji se puso a hacer sus tareas lo que me recordaba que tenía que regresar a mi casa, sino mi mamá también se preocuparía y no había nadie quien la calme.

Felizmente cuando llegue a casa mamá recién llegaba. Ella notó que estaba muy callado por que estaba pensando en un plan como para hablar con mi hermano. Pero cuando mamá me pregunto en que pensaba no supe que decir y de mi boca salió una pregunta medio rara.

"Por que te separaste de papá?" – no se esperaba esa pregunta creo. El ambiente se puso un poco tenso.

"A que viene la pregunta?"

"Bueno es que hoy en el camino vi a un señor que le pegó a su hijo, pensé si mi papá sería así también".

"Bueno, tu papá nunca me pegó si a eso te refieres. Pero lo que sí el perdía muy rápido los estribos. Era una buena persona pero muy voluble e impulsiva si no hacían lo que el quería". – con razón se enojo. No podía decirle eso a su mamá por que él estaría en falta. Después de la comida llamó a Takuya para que le dijera las tareas, no podía atrasarse sino Izumi lo acusaría. Takuya pidió detalles pero no se los dio, esa era una situación muy delicada como para ventilarla.

A la mañana siguiente fue a su colegio, dijo que se había sentido mal pero que ya estaba bien. Los profesores no notaron nada malo por que el era un alumno modelo, nunca haría nada malo. Para después del colegio se fue a ver a Kouji, pero como le daría el sobre que le había preparado sin levantar sospechas? En lugar de ir a verlo fue al colegio de Kouji y se metió hasta el casillero. Por ahí le deslizo el sobre y luego salió corriendo para que nadie lo viera. Mañana Kouji se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

TBC

Bueno por ahora lo dejo ahí nomas. Si quieren saber el contenido del sobre entonces tienen que leer el capítulo cuatro de Kouji que se llama "Caretas" busquenlo por que ya lo puse.

Cuando entre a mi correo quiero ver reviews sino no pongo el capitulo 5! Esta historia creo que solo tendrá 6 capitulos asi que ya se acaba! Me dara pena que se acabe por que me he encariñado con esta historia a pesar que me he demorado un monton para terminarla por falta de tiempo, disketts que se malogran, computadoras que se desconfiguran, una año movido el pasado pero no importa. Ya saben quiero reviews!


	5. Juntando caminos

Aquí esta el 5to capítulo… disfrútenlo! Este capítulo esta escrito de varios puntos de vista la mayoría del de Kouichi y lo otro de takuya e Izumi (Kouichi no puede decir nada cuando esta inconciente.. o si?)

Capítulo 5: Juntando caminos

Al día siguiente regresé al colegio de Kouji para ver su respuesta y tal como me lo había imaginado él había aceptado. Regresé feliz a mi casa al saber la respuesta. Mi mamá aún no llegaba. Tarde o temprano tenía que decirle todo a ella por que lo más probable era que Kouji pidiera verla y mostrarlos a los dos sin previo aviso podría causarle un shock emocional a mi madre.

Hice las tareas como quien camina una calle, no presté atención a nada tanto así que a la mañana siguiente que era mi tan esperado viernes Takuya no quiso copiar mi tarea.

"Sé que me quieres dar una lección para que trabaje yo solo pero no tenías que hacer mal toda tu tarea! Hasta yo me doy cuenta que los resultados están mal! Y tu sabes que eso es bastante. Por ahora creo que tratare de copiar la de Izumi… si es que me deja y no se da cuenta" – Takuya tenía razón. Mis respuestas estaban más que equivocadas, si Izumi se enteraba que no había prestado atención me mataría. En el poco tiempo que me quedaba antes que empezaran las clases traté de volver hacer todo concentrándome en lo que hacía.

En el recreo les conté a los chicos los últimos acontecimientos que no les había podido contar antes. Izumi también se emociono por el hecho que hoy hablaría con Kouji pero Takuya estaba callado.

"Por lo que me cuentas tu hermano no es la mejor persona del mundo. Ten cuidado a la hora que le digas las cosas por que se puede volver loco y fácil te termina matando en la estación del tren"

"Que te hace pensar eso? Kouji no es así. Actúa así quien sabe por que motivo pero el no es malo… lo sé!"

"Démosle el beneficio de la duda. Yo tampoco creo que sea malo, de repente es impulsivo. Los gemelos podrán ser parecidos físicamente pero cada uno es distinto en su forma de actuar, de acuerdo a las circunstancias y a lo que les haya tocado vivir. Tu por ejemplo eres lo comúnmente denominado 'niño engreído de mamá' por eso no hace nada en tu casa, en cambio Kouichi a pesar de haber sido criado como hijo único saber hacer muchas cosas". – el comentario de Izumi me puso rojo pero en medio de todo era verdad lo que había dicho. Por la información que el mismo había recolectado Kouji había pasado por muchas cosas que de repente no habría podido enfrentar.

"Por que no dejas de tirarle rosas a Kouichi y le dices algo? Se ve que se te cae la baba por él!"

"Que dijiste Takuya! Por decir eso mereces la muerte ahora mismo! NO te dejaré copiar nunca más mi tarea!" – Izumi se había puesto muy roja por el comentario de Takuya y se había enojado de manera nunca antes vista. Era verdad que parecía estar de acuerdo la mayoría de veces conmigo pero no creía que pasara lo que Takuya estaba pensando.

"Cambiando de tema… ya has pensado que excusa le darás a tu mamá para salir tan tarde?" – Izumi tenía razón, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. No me gustaba mentirle a mamá ni engañarla diciéndole otras cosas pero que podía hacer?

"Bueno… pensaba decirle que saldría con ustedes, les gustaría acompañarme?"

"Yo normal pero te miramos de lejos, no creo que deberíamos escuchar conversaciones tan privadas. Que dices tu Takuya?"

"yo también iré pero solo para fijarme que ella no te haga cochinadas en el camino!" – Izumi se volvió loca otra vez y empezó a gritarle a Takuya, esa escena se hacía más común a través del tiempo.

Uno de los misterios de la vida es que el colegio pasa mas lento cuando uno tiene que hacer algo importante en la tarde. El reloj se movía lentamente, las clases estuvieron aburridas y me llamaron la atención como tres veces cosa más que rara por que nunca lo habían hecho. La gente estaba sorprendida por este hecho tanto que pensaron que estaba enfermo. Si, estaba enfermo pero de nervios, me angustiaba la reacción de Kouji y no por que fuese a hacer algo malo sino por el hecho en lo mal que quedaría papá ante él. Al parecer esa relación se estaba deteriorando desde hacía tiempo.

Cuando se acabo el colegio todos salieron corriendo, la mayoría para aprovechar su fin de semana al máximo, yo también haría lo propio hablando con mi hermano. Quede con Izumi y Takuya reunirnos a las cinco y media en la estación de trenes de Shibuya para comprar los pasajes juntos para ir a Osaka a ver a Kouji. A la salida como siempre fui a casa, mamá no estaba. Me bañe, almorcé y arregle mis cosas unas tres veces. Estaba tan entusiasmado por matar el tiempo que hasta me puse a hacer las tareas. Tuve el presentimiento que al final las cosas saldrían bien aunque se complicarían un poco.

A la hora que me había programado salí de casa dejándole una nota a mamá diciéndole que estaría con Takuya e Izumi. Dejé la casa con la esperanza de regresar con mi hermano. De camino a la estación me encontré con Takuya y los dos fuimos a darle el alcance a Izumi en la estación. Por momentos tenía la sensación que a Takuya le gustaba Izumi tanto que no se atrevía a decírselo, pero Takuya me confundía a veces, escondía muy bien sus sentimientos por eso sería difícil para ella descubrirlo.

En la estación nos estaba esperando ella. Compramos los pasajes y nos sentamos a esperar a que fuese la hora de abordar. Estaba más nervioso que nunca… me moría de las ansias. Al fin empezaron a llamar a los pasajeros para abordar el tren pero justo en ese momento a Takuya se le ocurre ir al baño. Lo acompañe para meterle prisa y no se demorará demasiado. El tren salía a las seis y ya solo faltaban tres minutos para que saliera nuestro viaje. Salimos corriendo del baño, Izumi nos dio el alcance y ahora los tres corríamos contra el tiempo para alcanzar el tren. Hasta ahora no entiendo muy bien que fue lo que paso pero al parecer me tropecé con mis propios pies. Sentí que volaba. En mi caída vi la cara de susto de Izumi y la cara de Takuya que de una color rosado claro paraba a un pálido espectral. Caía en cámara lenta por todas las escaleras hasta que por fin sentí que mi cuerpo tocó suelo.

Sentía muy a lo lejos las voces de Izumi y Takuya que trataban de reanimarme para ponerme de pie. Oía como sonaba el tren antes de empezar su viaje, tenía la sensación que por primera y única vez en mi vida le iba a fallar a mi hermano, perdería credibilidad ante él. Las imágenes de fueron borrando de mi cabeza conforme mis ojos se cerraban, me dolía todo el cuerpo, este era el fin… mamá se iba a preocupar cuando se enterara.

Izumi's P.O.V.

Por Dios! Kouichi no reaccionaba por más que tratábamos de reanimarlo. Había aprendido por la televisión que en estos casos lo mejor era no tocar al accidentado por que si tenía algún tipo de lesión en el cuello se podía agravar. Felizmente logré parar a Takuya antes, al parecer el no esta al tanto de este tipo cosas.

Con la impresión de la caída boté mi bolso por el camino, corrí hacia el para sacar mi celular. Llamé al teléfono de emergencias pero no tenía baterías suficientes para hacer la llamada. Al toque Takuya también busco su celular, pero al parecer el problema era del lugar, ninguno de los dos tenía señal para llamada. Takuya tomo la iniciativa del caso por que yo iba a entrar en shock si no pasaba alguien por ahí.

Takuya se fue corriendo y me encargó que viera a Kouichi. Me puse a su lado y puse mis dedos al frente de su nariz. Respiraba, lento pero respiraba, eso era una buena señal. Como estaba boca abajo no podía voltearlo para oír su corazón que era lo único que se me ocurría hacer en ese momento de pánico. Traté de oír sus latidos pegando mi oreja a su espalda, si, ahí estaba su corazón latiendo fuertemente… o al menos eso creía yo.

Al cabo de un momento llegó Takuya con un encargado de la estación. El señor sacó su teléfono y tuvo el mismo problema que nosotros. El se fue pero ya sabía nuestra localización. La ambulancia tardaba mucho en llegar. Traté de pensar una razón por la cual una farmacia se demorara tanto en llegar y la respuesta vino a mi cuando vi a Kouichi.

Bastante inteligente pero su plan estaba retrasando a la ambulancia que vendría a salvarlo. Kouichi había pedido esta hora por que así tendría la excusa de decir que había ido a ver el desfile con nosotros. La gente de la ambulancia se demoró como una hora en llegar hasta el lugar, no era culpa de ellos pero eso era algo que las autoridades debieron de prever. Llegaron con la camilla y antes de subirlo le hicieron unos pequeños exámenes aparentemente por lo que pude ver. En todo ese tiempo cercaron el lugar y no nos dejaron acercarnos. La gente se amotinaba para ver lo que había pasado. Al final los enfermeros se lo llevaron, tratamos de seguir la camilla pero la gente nos cerraba el paso. Poco después oímos las sirenas que se llevaban a nuestro amigo.

Takuya´s P.O.V

Traté de ponerme de puntitas para seguir la camilla de Kouichi pero fue en vano, la gente no me dejaba pasar, ni siquiera podía pasar Izumi. La gente estaba preocupada por la situación del niño. Toda la gente nos preguntaba que era lo que había pasado exactamente. Al principio les contamos lo que había pasado pero después las preguntas se empezaron a poner más insistentes y la gente no dejaba de preguntar así que nos callamos.

Habremos demorado ahí como media hora hasta que por fin la gente fue empezando a moverse a hacer sus propias cosas. Claro que no toda la gente. Otro grupo de personas más curiosas empezaron a examinar la escalera tratando de encontrarle un desperfecto. Izumi me jaló del brazo, este era el momento de irnos al hospital a ver a Kouichi por que teníamos sitio suficiente para caminar por el pasillo para salir de la bendita estación. Yo empecé a seguirla como siempre, cuidándole las espaldas pero alguien me lo impidió. Una mano me detuvo en pleno camino obligándome a detenerme.

Por el uniforme pude ver que era alguien que trabajaba en la misma estación. Nos llevo a Izumi y a mi a un lado, separándonos del resto de la gente.

"Niños… ustedes estaban con el chico que se cayó de las escaleras verdad?" – afirmamos la acusación a lo que el chico continuó. – "Bueno entonces les pedire que por favor no se muevan de este lugar. Dentro de un rato llegará el encargado de este tipo de asuntos a hacerles una preguntas del accidente. Después que respondan a esas preguntas nosotros mismos los llevaremos al hospital a ver a su amigo. No le pasara nada… parece que es solo un golpe."

Claro, para el solo era un golpe por que el no lo había recibido, tampoco había sido su amigo el que se había rodado como quince escalones abajo y había caído como una pelota de ping pong. No tuvimos otra opción más que esperar a que viniera ese dichoso inspector. Lo esperamos más del tiempo que el chico nos había dicho y aún así el inspector no llegaba. Cuando nos cansamos de esa tontería le dije a Izumi que nos fuéramos a ver a Kouichi de una vez por todas. Ella al principio no quiso pero después de darse cuenta que nos estaban tonteando accedió rápidamente.

Caminamos unos diez pasos cuando alguien nos volvió a detener. Esta ves era una persona de unos 35 años y tenía un atuendo de la policía.

"Ustedes coinciden con la descripción de unos niños que vieron un accidente. Disculpen mi demora pero es imposible llegar a este lugar con ese desfile allá afuera. Soy el inspector Takashi. Y ustedes quienes son?"

"Mi nombre es Takuya Kanbara y ella es mi amiga Izumi." – el oficial empezó a apuntar nuestros datos en su libreta de notas a la que se le caían los papeles de lo gorda que estaba.

"Alguno de ustedes me puede contar lo que paso?"

Iba a contarle yo ya que de los dos era el más tranquilo aunque estaba igual de preocupado por Kouichi pero Izumi tomo la palabra. Ella si estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que había visto. Empezó a contarle todo al oficial pero lo hacía tan rápido que ni yo entendía lo que decía… y eso que yo también había estado ahí presente. Tantas palabras dichas en tan poco tiempo empezaron a marear al oficial.

"Tranquilícense por favor. Una vez más cuéntenme que fue lo que sucedió".

"Bueno es que nosotros veníamos acompañando a un amigo y parece que este se tropezó, no sabemos exactamente como pero se rodó las escaleras". – la voz me empezó a temblar como la de Izumi, creo que recién estaban viniéndome los nervios.

"Esta bien. Como se llama el accidentado? Y a donde podemos llamar para contactar con algún familiar? – yo iba a contestar cuando veo a Jumpei. Como podría dejar de verlo con lo enorme que es? Casualmente el estaba por aquí. Pense que preguntaría en general pero más termino siendo una pregunta para Izumi.

"Que paso Izumi? Por que estas llorando?"

Una vez más Izumi volvió a tomar la palabra y esta vez un poco mas serena contó todo lo que había visto. - "Habíamos venido a la estación para acompañar a Kouichi pero él se cayó por las escalera. Se golpeó la cabeza y ahora esta mal en el hospital, se lo acaban de llevar y justo cuando iba a… iba a…" - en todo ese lapso de tiempo había estado tratando de captar la atención de ella. Sin querer había volteado a ver al resto de la gente por que algo había llamado mi atención, una mirada en particular. Ahí detrás de nosotros estaba Kouichi parado. Tenía que ser él, por que no había manera que el hermano hubiera llegado hasta aquí… o si? Izumi imitó mi movimiento y también volteó. Ella fue bastante efusiva a mi parecer para la situación. – "TU!" – y corrió hacia él. Yo también la seguí. Me alegraba ver que Kouichi estuviera bien, pero no se lo habían llevado al hospital?

"Ya estas bien Kouichi? Amigo pensé que te habían llevado al hospital, iba a ser una pena tener que avisarle a tu mamá" – Tenía enfrente a mi amigo pero una vez que las palabras salieron de mi boca sentía algo… el no era Kouichi, me miraba con cara rara, como si nunca me hubiera visto. De pronto todo se me vino a la cabeza y comprendí, a veces suelo ser tan lento.

"Tu también lo confundiste Takuya, la verdad el parecido es asombroso. El no es Kouichi, es Kouji. No sé si les comente de él antes, cuando conocí a Kouichi también lo confundí. Parecen gemelos no?" – tanto Izumi como yo tratamos de callarlo antes que diera esa conclusión sobre todo por que Kouichi quería decirle eso a su hermano. Pero creo que nuestras caras fueron muy obvias por que Kouji al toque las captó. En ese momento nos salvo el policía quien volvió con las preguntas de rutina.

"Se llama Kouichi Kimura. Su mamá en estos momentos debe estar trabajando si es que no esta en su casa ya. Le doy el teléfono" – Izumi más tranquila respondió rápidamente. El policía empezó a tomar nota del número que ella le decía. – "La señora se llama Kimura, Hitomi Kimura"

"Hitomi Kimura!" – Koui tenía los ojos casi desorbitados, la verdad su reacción me asustó, quizás Izumi no debió decir ese nombre. Kouji sacó de su maleta uno foto y nos la puso en las narices. Al principio no identifique la foto de lo cerca que nos la había puesto, pero después supe quien era. – "Es ella? Es Hitomi Kimura? Es mi mamá? RESPONDE!" – comprendía que se sobresaltará pero a este chico le faltaban algunos modales aparte de saber comportarse delante de una chica. Izumi estaba pasmada, ninguno de los dos estabamos acostumbrados a esa clase de reacción. Por otra parte los ojos de Izumi no pudieron mentir y le desviaron la mirada. El chico salió corriendo, ni tiempo nos dio de alcanzarlo, aparte por que Jumpei recién estaba empezando a entender, al parecer había alguien más lento que yo.

Demoramos un rato contándole a Jumpei y de paso al policía que se quedó escuchando la historia. Como todo el mundo creo yo todos pensamos que eso parecía una telenovela. El policía al final se fue a dar el reporte y a llamar a la mamá de Kouichi. Después de eso una carro se encargó de llevarnos hasta el mismo hospital para ver a nuestro amigo.

Cuando llegamos al área de emergencias no nos dejaron pasar. No sabíamos que sucedía pero cada vez que una enfermera ingresaba a esa sala soltaba una exclamación. Decían: es un milagro' o 'Dios a bendecido a este niño!'. Tratamos de buscar a Kouji por ahí pero nunca lo vimos. Jumpei le preguntó a las enfermeras si lo habían visto pero todas estaban tan ocupadas que ninguna se tomo la molestia de contestar. Solo nos quedó suponer que Kouji bien se había perdido en la ciudad o se había confundido de hospital. De cualquier manera yo prefería tenerlo un poco lejos por ahora, ese chico se veía a leguas que era demasiado problemático.

Esperamos afuera de la sala de emergencias por lo menos cuarenta minutos que fue el tiempo que se demoró la mamá de Kouichi en llegar. Su cara estaba sumamente pálida. Debía ser horrible para ella esa situación. Nos pregunto lo que había pasado. Yo le conté todo. Obviamente no le dije nada de que íbamos a viajar a Osaka ni nada de Kouji, no sabíamos si Kouichi le había dicho algo, aunque lo más probable era que no. Le dije que entramos a la estación para descansar y que mientras caminabamos por las escaleras él se tropezó.

La señora ejerció más presión sobre las enfermeras para saber como se encontraba Kouichi, al cabo de un rato un médico la fue a buscar para contarle sobre el estado de su hijo. Estuvimos escuchando a su lado para darle un poco de apoyo por si había sucedido algo malo, obviamente cruzábamos los dedos para que no.

"Bueno el paciente Kouichi Kimura tuvo una muerte clínica de un minuto pero en ese momento entro un niño medio loco pero su intervención nos dio suerte por que empezó a golpear a su hijo hasta que de alguna manera milagrosa volvió a la vida. Ahorita el niño ha salido de peligro y esta dormido. Queremos de todas maneras que se quede para examinar como pasa la noche, aunque la verdad dudamos que exista algún tipo de complicación. Pueden pasar a verlo si desean pero como les digo el paciente esta dormido" – Un chico medio loco? Hahaha esa descripción calzaba perfectamente con Kouji, pero donde estaba él ahora? Aproveche que todos querían entrar a ver a Kouichi y le pregunte al doctor.

"Disculpe. Usted mencionó a un chico medio loco, sabe usted donde esta?"

"La verdad no tengo idea. Una vez que el paciente empezó a dar signos de vida no le preste atención al chico, pero me parece que entre varias enfermeras lo sacaron de la sala. Puso buena resistencia". – el doctor se fue. No lo retuve más tiempo, debía tener cosas que hacer. Fui donde Izumi a contarle que Kouji había estado ahí pero nadie sabía de él ahora. Decidimos preocuparnos por el después por ahora solo nos dedicamos a ver a nuestro amigo.

Eran como las once de la noche y Kouichi seguía durmiendo. Recordé que ni mis papas ni los de Izumi sabían donde estabamos. Nos excusamos y fuimos a buscar el teléfono. Mis papas me perdonaron esta vez por avisar tan tarde, me preguntaron por el estado de Kouichi y me dijeron que regresara al día siguiente no muy tarde. Acepté el trató y colgué. Había sido un día muy emocionante después de todo.

Mientras estuvimos ahí velándolo, cosa que la enfermera decía que no era necesario por que el estaba totalmente fuera de peligro, Izumi le contaba a la oreja todo lo que había pasado a Kouichi. La verdad yo pienso que era innecesario por que estaba dormido, no iba a saber nada cuando despertara y ella tendría que volverle a contar. De que servía contarle todas esas cosas a alguien que esta durmiendo de lo mejor?

Kouichi´s P.O.V

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, sentía que me dolía cada poro del cuerpo. Había alguien que me cogía la mano, lo sentía a mi lado. Moví mis dedos, sin querer lo desperté por que se incorporó. Me miró con esos tremendos ojos azules que solía ver por las mañanas en el espejo. Estaba triste, triste y pálido, mis dedos empezaron captar sus manos frías. Traté de hablarle pero al principio las palabras no pudieron salir de mi boca, la tenía seca, el intentó callarme pero ya había esperado demasiado para hablar con él así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la boca.

"No quería que la cosa hubiera sido así. Lamentó no haber llegado ayer. Quería decirte lo que ya sabes de otra manera. Izumi ya me contó todo, me dijo que no te pudo parar, ella no es buena mintiendo ni ocultando las cosas". – me estaba prestando atención, este era el momento de decírselo, sentía que mis ojos se cerraban otra vez, el sueño se apoderaba de mi. – "Tengo que pedirte un favor. Que mamá no te vea, si? Aún no le he dicho nada y no quiero que la coja de sorpresa."

"Esta bien. Yo me iré para que mamá no me vea pero… como sabías? – sabía que me preguntaría algo así. Me hubiera encantado responderle pero mi cuerpo estaba contra mi en ese momento. Tuve la oportunidad de gozar esa cara de curiosidad hasta el último momento.

"No te puedo contar todo ahorita pero básicamente la abuela me lo contó todo. Te fui buscando por dos años hasta que di contigo." – me moría de sueño, que horror, no me podía controlar, felizmente pude acabar con la idea rápido.

"Pero…" – me olvide de lo preguntón que era Kouji, lamentablemente ahora era muy difícil para mi juntar dos palabras del sueño.

"No te…puedo decir mas… por ahora… lo siento. Si quieres saberlo con urgencia pregúntale a… I.z.u.m.i" – mis ojos se cerraron por completo, me estaba quedando dormido… que relajado era esto… solo esperaba que Izumi le tuviera paciencia…

Izumi´s P.O.V

Ya había pasado todo, era un alivio no pensar más en cosas feas. Los accidentes suelen pasar pero no caes de cuenta cuan feos son si es que no te pasan a ti. Habíamos pasado toda la noche pendientes de Kouichi, que felizmente no presento ningún tipo de complicaciones, ahora solo esperábamos a que se levantara para poder hablar con él. Lo bueno de no tener preocupaciones era el poder disfrutar más a gusto el desayuno.

Baje con Takuya a la cafetería a buscar comida decente, Jumpei se había ido más temprano a su casa pero prometió regresar más tarde. La comida se veía deliciosa, no sabía por que decidirme si por una tortilla o un bollo relleno cuando una mata de pelos bloqueó nuestro camino…

"Kouichi me dijo que me contaras lo que sabes. Dime por favor!" – era Kouji, salió de la nada y me asusto, la verdad que casi me desmayó de la impresión. Era la primera vez que me percataba completamente se su cara. Ayer lo había visto con un gorro igual que su hermano pero le tapaba la parte más importante de su cara, sus ojos. Lo que si no se igualaba con Kouichi era que por algun motivo extraño Kouji tenía algo como un moretón que se estaba empezando a desaparecer… le iba a preguntar como se lo había hecho pero algo me detuvo, sus ojos eran tan bonitos como los de su hermano, cuando los miraba me derretía y aunque era difícil reconocerlo todavía existían unos ojos más bonitos que esos pero se negaban a darme la razón.

"Por lo menos pediste por favor" – Esos ojos que eran tan brutales a veces para dar comentarios como los de este tipo. – "Nos dejaste preocupados ayer por que no te encontramos." – pero que siempre decían la verdad por todos, Takuya era un buen chico, algo duro a veces pero era muy lindo.

"Ya Takuya, comprende que estaba angustiado, esas cosas se perdonan por las circunstancias." – Lo miré igual como miraba a su hermano, si Kouichi había dado el permiso supongo estaría bien… no? – "Vamos a la mesa que tengo hambre, ahí te digo todo lo que quieras saber" – Nos sentamos en la mesa, mientras esperábamos a que llegara el desayuno le iba contando todo lo que sabía. Habían cosas que también Kouichi nos había comentado pero no juzgue necesario decírselas por que eran cosas más personales que solo se supone se sabían entre los dos. Durante todo el relato me prestó toda la atención, se veía que estaba desesperado por respuestas.

Al final de su desayuno nos agradeció el relatos y se fue. – "No vas a desayunar? El desayuno es la mejor parte del día! Si no desayunas te puedes enfermar" – era lo que yo siempre decía, aparte por la hora en la que tenía que vernos ayer lo más probable era que no hubiese cenado. La verdad yo no cené pero durante la madrugada me compré algunas golosinas para seguir viva sino se me iba a bajar la presión.

"NO, gracias. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de pensar en comer". – que cosas tan importantes podía pensar un chico de nuestra edad? Es que nadie comprende la importancia del desayuno!

"Deberías pensar en comer. Estas más flaco que Kouichi y eso es decir bastante. A parte te ves muy pálido, hace cuanto no comes?" –Takuya si bien podía estar completamente en contra mía la mayoría de las veces sabía que con la comida no se jugaba, entre sus actividades más importantes del día, la que le tomaba más tiempo era la hora de sus comidas. Tenía que estar bien alimentado para hacer todos los deportes que practicaba.

"No, en serio, no estoy acostumbrado a tomar seguido desayuno. Aprendí a vivir sin el. Además…"

"Te esperan en casa seguro" – upps! Se me salió ese comentario. Esperó le hubiera pedido permiso a su papá antes de salir de casa… o hizo como Kouichi y no le dijo sus verdaderas intenciones a su papá? La verdad no me sorprendería lo último, hermanos tenían que ser!

"Me van a matar! Ya me voy! Nos vemos!" – Si, adivine. Hombres, todos son iguales, despreocupados y olvidadizos. Kouji salió corriendo, la verdad ya nos estabamos acostumbrando a verlo correr y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Ojalá tome desayuno en casa…

Pasaron como cinco horas más o menos desde que Kouji nos dejó sentados en la mesa de la cafetería. Ahora estabamos en el cuarto de Kouichi. Hitomi, su mamá había llegado poco después que Kouji se fue. Ella también había pasado la noche con nosotros pero ella había tenido que ir en la mañana temprano para arreglar unos asuntos en la oficina donde trabajaba. Si bien su preocupación no era como la que tenía ayer estaba ansiosa por que su hijo se levantara. Habremos esperado como una hora hasta que Kouichi por fin se levantó.

Kouichi´s P.O.V

"Hijo, como estas? Como te sientes?" – la voz que escuche definitivamente era la de mi madre. No era la primera, la primera había sido la de Kouji pero no sabía con exactitud hacía cuanto tiempo había pasado.

"Mejor, aunque me duele un poco cuando me muevo" – me recosté sobre el almohadón y me quedé sobre sentado. Me remangué las mangas del pillama, tenía unos moretones horribles en los brazos y las piernas. – "Cuantas escaleras me he rodado? Cualquiera diría que me las rodé todas!" – traté de hacer algún tipo de comentario gracioso para aligerar el ambiente. Al parecer Takuya captó mi idea y se comenzó a reir.

"Aparentemente todas amigo!" – ahora que me fijaba mejor no solo Takuya y mi mamá estaban ahí. Izumi y hasta Jumpei también estaban en mi cuarto. El único que faltaba era Kouji pero para que Kouji hiciera su aparición tenía que hablar con mamá…

"Mamá… hay algo que tengo que contarte… no te enojes por favor." – mi mamá me dio permiso con la mirada para que prosiguiera con mi confesión. – "Mamá, yo no fui a la estación para ver el desfile. En verdad iba a dar un pequeño viaje para conocer a alguien. Me iba a ir a Osaka…"

"Osaka? Pero eso esta un poquito lejos de aquí! A quien ibas a ir a ver?" – mamá lo estaba tomando bastante mejor de lo que me había imaginado… al menos por el momento.

"Bueno, aquí viene la parte por la que te vas a enojar. Iba a ir a ver a papá. Espera, déjame terminar" – ya veía la boca de mi mamá apunto de argumentar algo. – "Lo sé todo. La abuela me lo contó antes de… tu sabes, ella me dijo acerca de Kouji. Ya había ido a verlo antes solo que esta vez iba a hablar con él"

"Por que no dijiste nada? Me lo hubieras dicho, para…"

"Me hubieras dejado ir? A demás le prometí a la abuela que no te diría nada hasta después. Tenía que contarte esto ahora psra que no te impresiones después"

"Impresionar? Ya estoy impresionada por todo lo que me estas diciendo, por que otra cosa más me podría impresionar?"

"Por el hecho que si no te decía nada te impresionarías al ver a Kouji aquí." – Mi mamá se quedó un poco pasmada.

"Tu hermano aquí? No creo que tu papá lo deje ir muy lejos, conociéndolo le debe reprimir los pasos…" – era como si nos hubiéramos sincronizado. De pronto Kouji cayó de rodillas en el piso de mi cuarto con un ramo de flores. Se levantó muy rápido, su cara estaba toda roja y el moretón de la cara que me pareció estaba casi extinto ahora tenía más color.

Izumi se dio cuenta de la situación y agarró a los dos chicos y se los llevó afuera. Kouji se acercó a mamá, tenía miedo de ella aparentemente, por otra parte ella se había quedado sin habla. Traté de captar la atención de Kouji y le hacía señas para que me acercara más. El pobre estaba rojo pero al final parece que venció su timidez por que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla. Mi mamá es muy emotiva para estas cosas, ella se puso a llorar y yo solo pude observar, el dolor no me permitía moverme demasiado. Mamá alejó un poco a Kouji de ella para verlo mejor, hacía tiempo no se veían.

"Estás muy flaco Kouji. Tienes que comer hijo! Te extrañe un montón, siempre quise ir a verte pero la mayoría de las veces no sabía donde estabas". – A mamá le preocupaba mucho mi salud y como no hbaía visto ni sabido de Kouji por un buen tiempo era natural que se impresionar por su contextura. – "Que gusto que hayas venido Musashi. Kouichi estaba preguntando por ti también. Tu debes ser…" – papá también vino? No me había dado cuenta. La esposa de papá se acercó a saludar a mamá.

"Ella es Tomoko, es mi otra mamá!" – se veía que Tomoko era una buena persona, en especial para que le cayera tan bien a Kouji. Por otra parte noté que Tomoko se había impresionado por las palabras de Kouji. Mientras se daba todo esto Kouji se acercó a mi.

"Como estas… niisan?" – niisan? Que bien se sentían esas palabras. – "Te puedo decir niisan.. no?"

"Me siento mejor… otouto. Solo me quedan unos cuantos moretones de la caída, pero me siento mejor." – Ahora era él el sorprendido. Le mostré mis moretones de la caída pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió. Al parecer mi abuela tenía una vez más razón, los dos éramos uno por que el también me mostró los mismos moretones en los mismos lugares donde yo me los había hecho. – "Veo que compartimos más que el dolor… tal y como me lo dijo la abuela. Apuesto a que antes has sentido cosas parecidas pero no tenían motivo aparente de ser." – se puso a pensar sobre lo que le acababa de decir, al parecer le habían pasado estas cosas varias veces.

Todos los adultos salieron de la habitación y solo nos dejaron a los dos supongo para hablar más tendido. Le empecé a contar a Kouji todo lo que debí contarle apenas lo vi. Le conté de la abuela que era la persona más impresionante que hubiera existido, le conté lo que le gustaba a mamá y como había sido mi vida con ella. Conforme avanzaba en mi relato podía sentir lo mucho que él nos había extrañado. El conté nuestro problema para ir a la boda y muchas cosas que había podido empatar con él gracias a Jumpei.

Después de eso Kouji se echó a mi lado. Nos pusimos como unos niños pequeños a buscar diferencias entre nosotros, obviamente la más saltante era el cabello largo de Kouji, en el resto del cuerpo habían algunos lunares que podrían delatarnos. Por otra parte yo era unos centímetros más alto que él pero el era más flaco que yo.

"Ese moretón es del otro día no?"

"Más o menos. Ese moretón se me estaba desapareciendo pero no le avise a papá que llegaría al día siguiente. Me lo merecía." – estiré mi brazo y lo acaricié. La mejilla la tenía caliente, el golpé había sido fuerte como el del otro día.

"No fue mi intención causarte ese moretón. Lo siento." – por mi culpa no había llegado a casa y papá lo había vuelto a castigar.

"No te preocupes, me lo merecía, en serio. Por ser terco, malo, y temperamental" – no pasó mucho rato cuando entraron los chicos. Nos pusimos a hablar entre todos. Jumpei le contó a Kouji como gracias a su intervención yo había podido dar con él. Aunque según sé por Takuya había sido Izumi la que tuvo que explicarle todo ayer.

Esa tarde Kouji pudo conocer a mis amigos, estaba completamente seguro que no faltaba mucho para ser un gran grupo de amigos, eso le iba a hacer mucho bien a Kouji que estaba considerado como un solitario en el colegio.

Poco después entró el doctor esta vez para darme por fin de alta, esto significaba que podía regresar a casa hoy mismo, claro que solo faltaban firmar unos cuantos papeles. Papá entro a vernos. El se quedó en el cuarto para hablar conmigo mientras que mamá se llevó a Kouji, Tomoko se llevo a los demás a comer un helado para que nos dejaran en paz un rato.

No sabía que decirle exactamente a papá. Estaba nervioso, hacía tiempo no hablaba con él, desde Kyoto. Por increíble que pareciera esta vez fue papá el que tomó la iniciativa y empezó a hablar. – "Has hecho un buen trabajo de investigación encontrándonos a tu hermano y a mí. Te felicito. Has pensado en ser periodista?" – era gracioso, de chiquito siempre había querido ser reportero y cubrir noticias, no había tomado lo que había hecho como un trabajo. – "Quiero darte las gracias por tu consejo, te acuerdas? El que me diste aquella vez en Kyoto. Eso de asentarme a un solo lugar, lo hice hasta que pude, logré que Kouji tuviera algún tipo de vínculo con el norte".

No había recordado ese consejo aunque después de un rato me acordé de mis palabras. – "Eso lo dije sin saber de Kouji papá. No sabía que tenía hermano, aunque siempre quise uno"

"Bueno te diré que tu hermano no es algo fácil, a veces se complica mucho, supongo que será por la vida que le he dado moviéndolo de un lado para otro. En fin ya lo hice y no hay vuelta a tras."

"Si lo hay! Tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores y tenemos que superarlos tratando de hacer las cosas mejor. Cuando sabes donde te equivocas sabes donde tienes que mejorar!"

"Tienes razón hijo. Kouichi… estabamos hablando con tu mamá y estabamos llegando a un acuerdo. Las cosas seguirán como siempre. Tu vivirás con ella y yo con Kouji. El cambio será con que pasaran un fin de semana con su mamá y al siguiente fin de semana me tocará disfrutarlos a mi. Hay otra cosa más pero esa te la va a decir tu mamá."

"Umm… bueno… el plan es bueno pero hay algo que no me gusta. El fin de semana en el que me toqué ir a tu casa mamá se quedará sola en la mía. No me gusta dejarla sola. Esta bien para mi una noche pero un fin de semana es muy largo para ella."

"Si, tienes razón no es justo para ella. Pero no habrá necesidad de que se sienta tan sola." – umm si su olfato no le fallaba ahí había algo más. – "Este plan entrará en vigencia dentro de un tiempo, tu mamá ya te dirá. Por ahora pueden visitarse una vez por semana ya que Kouji esta castigado".

"Castigado? No creo que el castigo sea el único motivo por el cual no pasaremos juntos el primer fin de semana o si?"

"Esta castigado por su falta de educación para con la directora de su colegio." – no, lo sabía había algo más detrás de esa decisión.

"No te creo. Me dejas adivinar?" – el aceptó el desafió. Me concentré en lo que me había dicho. Para que mi mamá no se sienta sola a la hora que me vaya a dormir a su casa significaba o bien dos cosas. O ella venía conmigo a pasar el fin de semana a su casa o que ellos vivieran más cerca! – "Creo que pesqué tu plan. Aún así no me decido por una respuesta. Pero la que me parece más razonable es… que ustedes se mudaran más cerca! Adivine?" – Al parecer si lo había hecho por que casi se le cae el mondadientes de la boca. Trató de disimular su comportamiento pero se vio acorralado.

"Como te dije serías un buen periodista, siempre sacarías la verdad. Me has pillado esta vez pero… aquí entre nos… no le digas nada a tu mamá, ella quería decírtelo personalmente, tampoco se lo digas a Kouji, para él seguirá siendo sorpresa. Es un secreto?"

"Es un secreto!" – No paso nada de tiempo hasta que las enfermera vinieron a ayudarme a vestirme. Una de ellas se llevó a papá. Cuando estue listo baje a buscarlo a recepción, el estaba pagando todo. Me senté en la banca a esperar a que vinieran los chicos que me sorprendieron de la cafetería. A Takuya se le había caído el helado y Jumpei seguía comiendo el suyo. Kouji llegó ahí nomás, tenía ganas de decirle que estaríamos más cerca que nunca pero le había prometido a papá que no diría nada.

Kouji se me acerco para asegurarme que vendría a verme este primer fin de semana. Le di la dirección de la casa para que pudiera llegar, no creo que el supiera donde quedaba mi casa. La vida, nuestra vida se estaba juntando, hoy era sábado, faltaba toda una semana para el fin del colegio y un fin de semana divertido.

TBC

Bueno esto fue el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que les halla gustado a todos.

Me han gustado mucho los reviews que recibí, muchas gracias a Lisa y a Neptuno por lo que me escribieron, sus comentarios me dan ánimos para escribir más rápido

Por otra parte lanzo una pregunta al aire. Alguno de los presentes sbe ingles? Es que tengo un capítulo de una historia que quiero sacar pero necesito un beta para que me corrija las faltas ortográficas, yo escribo en inglés pero como soy humana cometo un sin número de errores… alguien me quiere ayudar? Por fas? Si pueden y tienen tiempo escribanme un review respondiendo onegai!


	6. final

Bueno este es el último capítulo de esta serie. La verdad que me gusto mucho esta historia. Como ya lo dije antes me gusto recolectar algunas informaciones para enriquecer esto que esta lleno de experiencias propias y ajenas, cosas de gente que conozco como la que no. La televisión me suele dar varias ideas para esta clase de cosas y pasear un poco por la capital de mi país te da un sin número de posibilidades y tintes así que le doy las gracias a mi país por ser como es, así de malo y corrupto… aunque sería mejor si las cosas cambiaran aunque sea un poquito…

Caretas

Capítulo 6: El final no siempre es el destino.

"Por ahora ya no le veo sentido pensar en lo que fui o deje de hacer, solo me importa lo que soy ahora"

Me dolían un poco menos los golpes de la caída pero en definitiva me sentía mucho mejor. Había influido bastante en mi recuperación el hecho en que ya podía ver a mi hermano sin preocupación alguna. La mayoría de las cosas ese día se resolvieron gracias a la abuela… es la única explicación lógica que le doy. Después de tiempo pude hablar con papá y me sentí muy bien con eso por que en a conversación no se notó mucho el hecho que hacía ya un buen tiempo no nos veíamos las caras. Papá se portó muy bien conmigo y con mamá, incluso la esposa de papá era muy buena persona. Según lo que me contó Izumi tanto takuya como Jumpei le sacaron provecho a la situación y se atragantaron con helados. Por otra parte Kouji se veía muy feliz, cuando lo conocí era difícil pensar en que sonreiría otra vez, era demasiado serio para la edad que teníamos aunque cada uno madura de acuerdo a sus propias circunstancias, yo tuve la suerte de hacerlo poco a poco a pesar de mis responsabilidades.

El camino del hospital hasta la casa no fue muy largo por que íbamos en taxi. Mamá insistió en dejar a cada uno en su casa para asegurarse que no les pasara nada y que llegaran sanos y salvos. En cada sitio que nos deteníamos los papas bajaban para ver como seguía yo ya que se habían quedado preocupados por lo que cada uno de sus hijos les habían contado. Afortunadamente solo fue un susto y punto, un golpe, un golpazo. Pero todo estaba bien en el mundo… al menos en el nuetro.

Ya en casa mamá me ordenó recostarme en cama para descansar un poco más. Me trajo una sopa caliente y se sentó a mi lado. Parecía que se estaba guardando algo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza pero aún así se decidió y habló después de un rato.

"Cuéntame bien todo. Dime todo lo que te dijo tu abuela. Lo que pensaste en ese momento. Como te sentiste. Para mi fue difícil vivir con eso todo el tiempo, como pudiste tú?" – eran varias cosas, algunas ya casi ni me acordaba como habían sido todo.

"Mamá… ahora mismo no me acuerdo muy bien de todo. Toda mi vida creí lo que me decían pero sentía que me faltaba algo, a veces sentía que ustedes dos me ocultaban algo importante. Nunca les pregunte, al menos a ti por que pensé que te pondrías triste por algunas cosas. A la abuela le podía preguntar más de esas cosas, ella se moría por decírmelas."

"Si lo sé. Ella constantemente me decía que lo mejor era contarte todo. Por un tiempo la convencí que estabas muy pequeño pero cuando cumpliste los ocho años se comenzó a poner más insistente. A partir de entonces tenía miedo que ella te lo fuera a decir en cualquier momento. Pero ella mantuvo su promesa pero no pudo con ella a último minuto y te lo contó."

"Si ella no me lo hubiese dicho tu le lo ibas a decir?"

"La verdad yo estaba esperando un momento adecuado para contarte todo esto. Por ahora no te lo hubiera dicho… me esperaría unos años más por que no estaba segura de cual sería tu reacción. Tenía miedo que me odiaras por no habértelo dicho antes".

"Bueno. Lo mejor hubiera sido antes. Cuando me lo contó la abuela no te odie, si estuve triste por que no confiaron en mi, siempre quise un hermano menor… te acuerdas?" – ella se acordaba muy bien, siempre la había fastidiado con eso de un hermano menor. – "Cuando la abuela me dijo de Kouji al principio pense que teníamos una diferencia de un año o algo parecido. Pero después me dijo que era mi gemelo. Yo no me acordaba de él. Kouji tampoco sabía nada de mi. Fue difícil dar con el y papá"

"Si… tienes razón. A veces se me hacía difícil ubicar a tu papá, como siempre estaba viajando no aparecía en las guías de teléfono. Me hubiera gustado también ir a ver a Kouji más seguido".

"Seguro que él también. El tuvo varios problemas sabías? Papá te los llego a contar alguna vez?" – movió la cabeza, no sabía si decirle esto así que le cambie el tema. – "Si pues… con las mudanzas, nunca hizo muchos amigos por que siempre viajaba de un lado para otro siguiendo a papá. El me lo dijo". – Le empecé a contar pequeñas cosas a mi mamá, pequeñas cosas que Kouji me había contado. Seguro el también le contaría sus cosas a ella.

El lunes regresé al colegio. Las cosas seguían casi como si nada. Algunos sabían de mi accidente por que lo habían visto en lso periódicos pero no todos lo leían. Por mi parte la semana paso lentamente Izumi y Takuya se preguntaban como podía estar tan tranquilo en clase. Era muy sencillo… aún me dolía el cuerpo, moverme mucho no era la mejor opción.

A mitad de semana recibimos una sorpresa. Jumpei se había mudado a nuestra escuela. Según él por que ahora la mayoría de sus amigos estaban aquí. A parte el al igual que Takuya e Izumi me guardaban el secreto de mi papá. Todos quería estar presentes para ver la cara de Kouji pero para eso todavía faltaba un par de semanas. Jumpei iba un año delante de nosotros, compartíamos el refrigerio juntos y los recreos. Era una gran ayuda también para algunas tareas especialmente por que el ya las había pasado.

Conforme se acercaba el fin de semana me ponía mas ansioso para ver a Kouji. El me llamaría el viernes para quedar conmigo como íbamos a reunirnos. La llamada la recibí el jueves, el vendría a mi casa y la siguiente semana yo iría para allá. Le recordé las instrucciones y le dije que lo esperaría el sábado entonces. Ya faltaba poco pero como decía la abuela… los días se pasan volando cuando uno menos piensa en ellos, así que traté de concentrarme en otras cosas como en correr ya que las maratón se acercaba y yo correría en ella.

Por fin llego el viernes, esa noche dormí intranquilo. Algo pasaba o iba a pasar. Pense al instante en Kouji… si estuviera mal me llamaría no? Yo quería llamarlo pero no me anime por que el reloj decía que era muy tarde para efectuar llamadas en especial por que la hora era ya de madrugada y todos estarían durmiendo. Preferí esperar a primera hora de la mañana así que volví a cerrar mis ojos y me quedé profundamente dormido…

Cuando abrí mis ojos ya entraba el sol por mi ventana. Recordé que había pensado en llamar a Kouji temprano. Fui corriendo al teléfono y marqué su número… por que demoraban en contestar?

-"_Alo?" – _era la voz de Tomoko… salvo que se hubiera equivocado de número._ – "Alo? Residencia Minamino"_

-"Hola. Soy Kouichi. Quería saber si Kouji ya había salido."

_-"Salió hace diez minutos mas o menos Kouichi. Estará en tu casa en una hora y media más o menos"_

"Ah… ya veo. Me podría decir si estaba bien? Estoy algo preocupado"

_-"Bueno… creo que estaba bien. La verdad no me fiej mucho en eso por que casi ni lo veo, estaba muy apurado por ir a verte"_

"Ya veo… bueno lo esperaré. Gracias por tu ayuda"

_-"De nada. Si pasa algo no dudes en avisarnos por favor"_

"Asi lo haré." - colgué el teléfono. Seguía pensando en Kouji… sería mejor si saliera a buscarlo, pero no ganaba nada si salía ahora por que ahorita estaba en el tren, mejor sería esperarlo en la estación, ahí lo recogería y me aseguraría bien.

Tenía como una hora para alistarme y salir a buscar a Kouji. Mamá también se estaba alistando para salir. Creo que iba a estar con papá y Tomoko buscando una casa por aquí. Esa también era la razón por la que no traían ellos a Kouji por que lo de la casa era una sorpresa para él. Le dije a mamá que iría a buscar a Kouji a la estación así que me dio algo de plata para el carro. Salí de casa y cuando llegue a la estación me di cuenta de lo inútil de mi plan.

Habían como tres trenes que habían llegado así que había un montón de gente que caminada de un lado a otro comprendo tickets, buscando a sus familiares, comiendo, saliendo, entrando. En todo ese barullo me iba a ser un poco difícil dar con mi hermano, aún así traté de encontrarlo. Pregunte por el tren de Osaka y me dijeron que había llegado hacían solo diez minutos… podría encontrar a Kouji aún? De repente ya había salido a la calle y en estos momentos estaría buscando la casa. Traté de pensar y concentrarme. Kouji no era un chico muy paciencioso que digamos así que lo más probable era que había salido corriendo del tren a buscarme.

Trate de salir de la estación sin perder mucho tiempo. Iba mirando por las calles la delgada figura de mi hermano. Pero no lo veía, me empezó a doler la cabeza, algo andaba mal. Miré a la calle del frente había un bulto sentado junto a un poste… era Kouji. Me acerqué a él, estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas. Llame su atención y tardó un poco en centrar sus ojos en mi.

-"Si te sentías mal debiste llamar sabes? Estaba preocupado por ti. Pense que te había pasado algo". – Tenía la mirada perdida pero aun así sus ojos echaban chispitas. Lo ayude a ponerse de pie, algo me decía que debía ver su temperatura así que le puse la mano en la frente. – "Eres un tonto al salir de casa con fiebre, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!" – sabía que no estaba bien, como se le ocurrió salir en ese estado de su casa? No podía ocultarle mi enojo, tampoco me quería enojar con él pero… de alguna manera tenía que entender que no era bueno preocupar a la gente.

-"Lo siento, pero recién me empecé a sentir mal en el tren" – eso era una mentira y yo lo sabía. Por que tenía que mentirme? – "No te enojes… niichan"

-"Bueno… no te preocupes. Ahora vamos a casa para que te abrigues por que esta corriendo bastante viento ahora. Takuya, Jumpei e Izumi llegaran pronto. Mamá salió temprano pero volverá en la tarde. También sería bueno que llegando llames a papá y le cuentes todo" – niichan? Me quería endulzar y lo estaba logrando.

–"Pero después el querrá recogerme ahora."

-"No lo creo. El de todas formas iba a venir más tarde por ti, salvo que… tienes razón sabes? Pero tenemos que decirles, al menos a mamá" – Papá vendría volando a llevárselo a su casa después trataría de hacerle entender, sabe dios bajo que método, la importancia e avisar su enfermedad.

-"Han hecho pie? Huele muy bien"

-"No. Mamá solo preparó sopa y arroz con carne." – Aunque ahora que lo decía el… si olía a dulce la casa, a veces de la nada la casa olía como si la abuela estuviera cocinando algo en la cocina. Kouji por otra parte estaba tratando de captar todo el olor en sus fosas nasales - "Ya sé. Debe ser la abuela. Parece que ha venido a verte. Ella siempre preparaba postres, ese es su olor"

Recosté a Kouji en el sillón y fui a buscarle algo para el resfriado, mamá siempre me daba una pastilla y te caliente, también me daba sopa y ese tipo de cosas. Opté primero por el té y la pastilla.Después hice lo primero que se me ocurrió… llamar a mamá. No espere a que ella me preguntara nada, de frente le dije el problema.

-"Mamá, acabo de encontrar a Kouji en la avenida pero esta con fiebre. Aún no lo he medido pero creo que es alta la temperatura." – No tenía idea como resolver esto, en mi vida había sido responsable por alguien más, un hermano menor si era una gran responsabilidad. – "Esta echado en el sofá por ahora. Si le acabó de dar una pastilla… ok yo se lo daré. Demorarás mucho? ……… Ok… entonces te esperaremos. Chau" – colgué y fui a hacer lo que mamá me había dicho pero primero me fui a poner más cómodo, si tenía que hacer las cosas entonces era mejor relajarme.

"Mamá dice que no demorará mucho. Dice que llames a papá de todas formas por que tiene derecho a saber esto. Y me pidió que verificara algo…" – sabía que tenía fiebre pero no sabía la temperatura exacta. Le puse el termómetro y le tome el tiempo. Tenía razón era una fiebre alta. – "uhmm… Estas seguro que me has dicho la verdad?"

-"Verdad?"

-"Mira. Ahorita tienes 39.6 grados, eso es bastante fiebre. Si bien la fiebre puede subir rápido no te puede dar si antes no te has sentido mal. Lo que significa que…" – te atrape una mentira! vamos Kouji… dime la verdad… dime que es cierto…

-"Esta bien. Si me sentí mal en la mañana pero quería venir. Es el primer fin de semana y no podía fallar… pero ya lo hice." – En verdad quería venir a casa, en verdad quería vernos, también habría pasado la semana distraído como yo? Con su cara de resignación por que sabía que había hecho mal se paro y agarró el teléfono… – "Alo… papá?"

Parecía como si se estuviera confesando en una iglesia, como si hubiera cometido una falta sumamente grave. Si bien no había matado a nadie su crimen no era tan grave como para poner esa cara.

-"Bueno… de eso quería hablarte. En la mañana me sentí mal y no te dije nada por que quería venir a ver a mi hermano y si te decía algo no me ibas a dejar salir así que no te dije nada y me vine aca." – lo sabía, sabía que se había sentido mal, esto de ser hermano mayor me estaba resultando muy bien.

-"Papá… estoy con fiebre y no te dije nada… Estas enojado?" – supongo que a papá le hubiera gustado ver la cara de arrepentimiento de Kouji, parecía uno de esos perritos triste cuando hacen algo malo.

"Esta bien. Pero podrías tratar de demorarte un poco… me gustaría quedarme de todas maneras un rato más por aquí." – vamos papá… demorate un poquito… aunque sea para pasar algo de tiempo juntos…– "Ya le dije, va a venir a recogerme dentro de un rato, dice que esta por la zona." – SI!

-"Uhmm.. de repente mamá puede dilatar eso. Todo depende de lo que demore papá en llegar. Ahora trata de descansar" – traté de darle más ánimos con eso. Mamá estaba con ellos y ella podría convenserlos de pasar un rato en casa.

-"Pero yo no quiero descansar! Quiero ver la casa. Muéstrame tu cuarto! Quiero ver donde duermes" – Kouji a pesar que estaba enfermo se comportaba como todo un niño caprichoso. Era natural su curiosidad pero me daba miedo que le subiera más la fiebre, sería lo mejor darle un recorrido rápido por la casa para que descansara.

-"Esta bien. Pero abrígate, no quiero que te enfríes por mi culpa."

Le mostré todas las habitaciones pero él le prestó más atención al cuarto de mamá y de la abuela. Reviso cada ricón de esos dos cuartos como si buscara algo.

Los chicos llegaron un rato después y nos sentamos todos en la sala. Izumi había traído una cámara fotográfica y nos tomamos algunas fotos. Jumpei trajo una caja enorme repleta de chocolates y Takuya trajo una torta que su mamá había hecho. Su mamá era la segunda persona que conocía que hacía unos postres maravillosos. Los comentarios de todos hacían reír como nunca a Kouji, sabía que si juntaba a Takuya con Jumpei harían una excelente dupla de chistes aunque de por si ellos ya eran bastante cómicos.

Mamá llegó para la hora del almuerzo, llego junto con papá y Tomoko. Los tres rodearon a Kouji, como algun tipo de tribunal. Mamá le volvió a tomar la temperatura, la fiebre había cedido un poco ahora estaba en 38.8 Takuya se moría de risa por todo ese espectáculo, nunca hubiera pensado que mi hermano era tan ñoño. Papá después de eso se llevo a Kouji a un lado para hablar. Traté de escuchar algo pero no tuve suerte.

Si bien la cara de papá no se veía como de enojo si tenía marcada cierta decepción. Supuse que era por el hecho que Kouji no le había avisado nada y recién se venía a enterar a último momento. Sus caras cambiaron después de un rato hasta que todos nos enteramos que Kouji seguía con el cabello mojado. En verdad mi hermano era para matarlo!

Al minuto siguiente Kouji estaba sentado en la sala con Izumi cepillándome el cabello y Tomoko secándolo con la secadora. – "A propósito… Que hacían todos ustedes por aquí?" – aja… se dio cuenta! No estaba tan despistado entonces. Yo también me hubiera olido esto en su lugar. Pero todos lo ignoraron como si no hubieran escuchado su pregunta. El también se olvido de volver a preguntar por que no siguió con el tema.

El día acabó y ellos volvieron a su casa en Osaka. Yo me quedé en casa limpiando todo y comentandole a mamá como había encontrado a mi hermano. Todo el día domingo estuve haciendo mis tareas y como se me empezaba a hacer costumbre terminando la semana me empezaba a distraer, hasta que en clase escuche las palabras mágicas que hicieron que mis pies se quedaran pegados al piso. Ese viernes volví a hablar con Kouji.

-"Bueno Kouji. Para eso te llamaba, mañana no podré ir a tu casa." – note cierta decepción en su manera de hablar. Pero había una solución para este problema, ya la había pensado.

-"Pero… por que? Tienes algo que hacer?"

-"A decir verdad… si. Pero si quieres puedes venir a verme. El sábado hay una maratón en mi colegio. En verdad son varios juegos y los chicos y yo vamos a participar. Ven, así conoces mi colegio"

-"Ya! Esta bien. Pásame la dirección para poder llegar." – le di la dirección, no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa así que no le sería difícil llegar. Quedó en ir temprano, llegaría antes de las nueve de la mañana y me buscaría en el colegio.

El sábado me levante temprano para llegar al colegio. Me despedí de mamá y le dije que regresaría en la tarde con Kouji que se venía a quedar a dormir. A pesar que llegue temprano el colegio ya estaba lleno de chicos todos practicando y calentando para las pruebas de más adelante.

No paso nada del otro mundo, lo que me preocupaba era si Kouji llegaría a la hora. De rato en rato mis ojos se ponían a buscarlo pero no lo encontraban. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que viniera para verme correr hasta que lo vi venir. Se había encontrado con Jumpei quien era el que lo traía hasta mí. La gente lo abordaba preguntándole un montón de cosas, nadie jamás se imagino que tendría una hermano gemelo.

Al final el salón lo aceptó, cuando se mudará aquí le sería más fácil acoplarse a ellos. Los chicos se lo llevaron y le señalaron la mejor banca para ver los juegos. Mientras competíamos le echábamos un ojos a ver si no le faltaba nada, le teníamos cariño por que no conocía el lugar. Kouji desde la banca nos daba mucho ánimo, en especial a mí. Se puso triste cuando Izumi perdió en postas y gritó como loco cuando le toco el turno a Takuya, pero más gritaba por mí.

Los problemas para mi vinieron en la carrera de obstáculos cuando al final uno de los competidores del otro equipo me cerro el paso, traté de frenar y lo hice pero aún así mis pies tropezaron a último momento y tuve una fuerte caída sobre mi pie. Me causaba dolor tratar de moverlo. El otro equipo gano esa competencia, mi equipo se estaba empezando a desmoralizar y a buscar un reemplazo para mí.

-"Con el pie así no podrás correr la última carrera Kouichi" – tenía razón Takuya, con ese pie ni siquiera lograría estar parado ni diez segundos. – "Tendremos que buscarte un reemplazo" – me dolía aceptarlo pero a veces Takuya tenía toooda la razón.

-"QUIEN CREE PODER REEMPLPAZAR A KOUICHI PARA LA ULTIMA PRUEBA!" – Me sorprendí al escuchar gritar a Izumi de esa manera, no pensé que tuviera tal potencia. Todos trataban de buscarme un reemplazo pero nadie nominaba a alguien.

-"tengo una idea… ouch!" – Se me acababa de prender el foco. Si yo no podía correr entonces quizás… – "Que me reemplace Kouji. El corre rápido, Takuya tu lo has visto, los dejara atrás a todos. A parte es igual a mi, puede pasar como yo!" – La ventaja era que era igual a mi. Solo podían competir los alumnos y no otras personas… a demás el sería alumno la próxima semana… solo tenían que esperarse un par de días.

-"No es mala idea sabes? Tiene razón chicos, yo lo he visto correr y en verdad es un rayo. Que dices Kouji… lo harás verdad?"

-"Bueno… creo que al menos puedo intentarlo. Nunca he corrido en competencia" – bueno… tenían que arrisegar algo. Si bien no era importante ganar tampoco se dejarían tan fácil o si? En el poco tiempo que quedaba le iba contando a Kouji los trucos que tenía que hacer, la manera como calentar antes de la corrida. Aún así los chicos querían ver un poco más de Kouji así que corrió para medir su tiempo, tenían razón, era más rápido que yo.

A la hora de la prueba Kouji se puso mi gorro para esconder todo su cabello. Estaba nervioso. Todos los chicos le dieron ánimos hasta que nos dejo por que lo llamaron a la pista. Takuya también participaba así que se situó a su lado para ver que no le faltara nada.

-"A la una… a las dos… a las tres!" Sono el silbato y todos partieron. El inicio estuvo bastante bueno por que No perdió el equilibrio como lo había hecho en las prácticas pero la ventaja que habñia tomado no era mucha y cualquiera podría pasarlo. El primero en completar la vuelta fue Kouji quien seguí corriendo pero un poco más despacio, se veía cansado, le seguí otro chico pero de un año contrario luego Takuya quien casi se resbala en la curva. A medida que llegaba a la meta Kouji empezaba a poner más velocidad, al final termino ganando la competencia Kouji. Todos estabamos felices por él, el se veía incrédulo al principio.

Cuando termino el día todos nos fuimos hasta mi casa ya que no podía caminar, tomamos taxi. Hablamos un rato y después los chicos se fueron a descansar a sus casa. Kouji me ayudo en casi todo, en verdad fue ua bendición el que se quedara a dormir esa noche, tenía que descansar, mañana sería un día algo agitado para él. Mamá se asustó un poco cuando vio el estado de mi tobillo pero en general solo había sido un golpe y la enfermera del colegio me había atendido muy bien, de todas formas mamá me puso el ungüento especial de la abuela que olía a rayos, era un olor demasiado fuerte. Esa noche dormimos juntos. No podíamos dejar de hablar de todo el día. A pesar del susto del golpe ese día había sido muy divertido.

Yo no podía dormir pensando el día siguiente, yo sabía lo que iba a pasar y en varias ocasiones estuve tentado en contarle algo pero me mordí la lengua. A la mañana siguiente Kouji se veía intranquilo como si supiera que las cosas estarían por cambiar. A cada rato preguntaba la hora por que estaba esperando por papá que iba a venir a recogernos. En todo ese tiempo de espera estuvimos jugando juegos de mesa como damas chinas que es el favorito de mamá, los chicos también vinieron básicamente para ver la cara de sorpresa de Kouji y de paso para ver como estaba mi pie. El tobillo poco a poco se iba desinflamando. Papá no se apareció hasta la tarde. Tenía cara cansada, no dudo que no, por lo que sabía el trabajo de una mudanza era muy fuerte.

-"Bueno ya nos vamos. Trae tus cosas Kouji. Si quieres pueden venir ustedes también."- Si! Por fin había llegado el momento.

-"Pero papá… después va a ser difícil para mamá regresar con Kouichi y su pie." – Kouji aún no sospechaba gran cosa, el estaba más preocupado por mi pie.

-"Si pero yo los puedo regresar, no te preocupes" – Podía ver como Kouji hacía cálculos mentales para ver a que hora regresaría papá hasta Osaka.

-"Papá… necesitaría por lo menos diez horas para estar tranquilo en casa… no es que no quiera que vengan pero… te puedes quedar dormido en el carro…"

-"Que cosas dices… por supuesto que no! Vamos todos suban al carro!" – papá lo estaba ignorando demasiado otra vez, por otra parte Kouji solo tenía que aguantar un rato para solucionar el misterio. Subimos al carro. Papá conducía despacio por las calles, daba demasiadas vueltas como para marear a Kouji. – "Llegamos!"

-"Papá esta no es la casa!" – Pero todos se reían. Todos eran muy poco obvios para esto. Kouji miró hacia fuera y reconoció a la persona que salía de la casa. Con esto ya tenía que darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-"Que te parece la nueva casa. Ahora podrás pasar más tiempo con tu hermano. Irás a su misma escuela. Que te parece?"

-"…" – Kouji se quedo mudo, había perdido el habla completamente por que ni siquiera sonidos le salían. – "Tu sabías de esto no?" – me quede callado… no le podía mentir.

La casa era bastante agradable. Tenía varias ventanas, una terraza, la cocina, sala comedor, estudio, dormitorio principal con baño, tres dormitorios extra y dos baños más. Kouji me llevo a ver su habitación, nuestro cuarto que era bastante grande, las camas ya estaban puestas y solo faltaban acomodar algunas cosas. Todo era un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tengo que decir la verdad, esos tres años estuve lo más cerca que pude de mi hermano. Sabía que no duraría mucho así que tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo. Sé que papá se esforzó tratando de conseguir trabajos cerca de nosotros pero cuando no se pudo entonces optaba por donde le rendía más. Por otra parte Kouji a pesar de vivir lejos siempre venía a vernos. Siempre me repetía que a pesar que conocía gente nueva ellos, nosotros éramos los mejores amigos que él había tenido. Por mi parte también lo veía igual.

Pero como dice Kouji: 'Nada es perfecto' a lo que yo respondo. 'Si nada es perfecto entonces trata de buscarle el lado positivo y sácale provecho' Puede que nada sea perfecto pero siempre es bueno tratar de componer las cosas. Y eso fue lo que yo hice. Frente a mi mamá traté de rellenar ese hueco. SI bien los dos éramos sus hijos y cada uno era diferente yo siempre traté por todos los medios que ella no se sintiera sola. Creo que todos pusimos la mano en eso incluso Kouji que mandaba cosas de los lugares a los que iba.

Kouji venía a vernos principalmente cuando se sentía deprimido, nunca supe que era lo que lo deprimía, nunca me lo dijo. Yo también me pegaba a veces mis escapadas e iba a verlo. Por lo general hacía esto en fin de semana por que a veces estaban muy lejos y eran varias horas de viaje. Cuando iba Tomoko siempre me recibía con una gran sonrisa. Nunca llego a tener hijos propios con papá, creo que ella no podía asi que nos tomaba como sus hijos también. Papá siempre que iba me dedicaba un tiempo especial según él para guiarme por el sendero e instruirme en mi carrera, se había empeñado en que siguiera sus pasos, no me molestaba, era algo que ya me revoloteaba en la cabeza.

Mamá… ella nunca tuvo mayores problemas. Cuando pude valerme por mi mismo ella dejo de trabajar. La universidad era dura pero ella me apoyaba con lo que podía. Estudiaba y trabajaba a la vez. ella tomo la actitud de la abuela y se dedico al hobbie familiar del cuidado de plantas. Ella y la mamá de Takuya también se juntan periódicamente para preparar postres y venderlos para causas buenas recolectando fondos para ayudas internacionales y cosas así.

Por otra parte Jumpei heredó la fabrica de chocolates. El seguía con su título de catador oficial, supongo que cuando le nazca algún hijo el ocupara su lugar. Jumpei se casó con una chica de la universidad a la que asistió, otra adicta al chocolate. Una chica muy dulce a mi parecer. El siempre tuvo una idea especial para hacer las cosas, se lo tomaba todo con gran calma y a pesar de las presiones lo hizo muy bien. Su vida era algo mas que un dulce dice el.

Takuya e Izumi… bueno siempre han sido mis mejores amigos y nos durara hasta que muramos creo. A Takuya lo conoci de niño y a Izumi un poco más grande. No me sorprendió el hecho que un día se aparecieran en mi casa con la noticia que estaban juntos, es más los sorprendidos fueron ellos por que yo ya lo sabía. Eran una pareja bastante explosiva por que eran opuestos en varias cosas. Se peleaban y luego se volvían a hablar. Takuya estudió para Ingeniería Informática (tenía vocación, no se podía despegar de las teclas) e Izumi para economía (Siempre que salían a comprar ella ponía la mano dura) Era toda una experiencia salir a comprar con ellos.

Kouji… el no sabía por que optar, al parecer tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza. Al final salió con su decisión de estudiar psicología. Le gustaba mucho eso, siempre nos cogía de conejillos de indias para probar algunas cosas. La costumbre de vivir con papá lo llevó a después de acabar su carrera viajar de cuando en cuando. EL se movilizaba por todo el país buscando a papá que siguió trabajando hasta que por fin se jubilo. A Kouji también le gusto el dibujo y la pintura. Se relajaba bastante haciendo eso pero más que nada por hobbie ya que su carrera a veces le daba dolores de cabeza.

Yo… como ya lo había dicho antes y mi papá antes que yo estudie para periodismo. No lleve la carrera como papá deambulando de un lado para otro, más bien yo busqué estabilidad en una misma ciudad, Shibuya, de la cual no me gusta salir y es que aquí pasaron varias cosas. En Shibuya mi hermano me habló por primera vez, en Shibuya estaba mi mamá y mi abuela, aquí estaban todos mis recuerdos, por que tendría que alejarme? Me va bien en mi trabajo por lo que estoy feliz, mi enamorada trabaja junto a mi, es editora de noticias, mi mamá esta tranquila por eso. Planeo casarme y tener un par de niños para que jueguen juntos, cosa que no pudimos hacer con Kouji desde antes, no es bueno que un niño juego solo siempre, no es bueno que madure antes de tiempo, ni obligarlo a hacer cosas, esa es mi manera de pensar.

Puede que mis padres se equivocaran en algunas cosas, pero las cosas no siguieron asi para siempre, las cosas cambiaron, no lo hicieron solas por que para todo uno tiene que meter la mano, no siempre el final es el destino, el destino uno lo puede cambiar, el final es cuando cada uno lo decide... o no abuela?

Fin.

En mi opinión este lado de Kouichi me gusto más. Es un final medio feliz, medio nostalgico, medio triste, medio todo. Espero que les haya gustado a todos.

Bueno puse lo último como para marcar bien un final y no dejar como para una segunda parte o algo así. Personalmente pienso que las segundas partes no son buenas. Mi hermana me dijo que sino hago segunda parte entonces puedo emprender otra historia usando cierta base de aquí, no como una continuación sino como un trasfondo. Ustedes que piensan?

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el 5to capítulo y gracias especiales para Lisa. Había pensado en ponerlo pero se me paso . 

Que yo sepa parece que si toca por que tiene una guitarra en su cuarto. Nunca se ve que toque pero posee el instrumento.


End file.
